En el fondo del Bosque
by Titilullaby
Summary: (THRILLER) Cada 5 de diciembre se celebra en Val di Fassa el Krampus donde los habitantes desfilan vestidos de demonios por las calles. Cuenta la leyenda que se llevan al infierno a los niños malos. Es esa noche cuando todo sucede.El pequeño Ian desaparece misteriosamente,sumiendo a sus padres en el dolor,la desesperación y la angustia de no saber su paradero. AVERIGUEN EL MISTERIO
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie y Emmet McCarthy tenían un matrimonio feliz. Estaban juntos desde hace más de siete años, cinco de los cuales como marido y mujer y eran los orgullosos padres de un querubín de 4, el pequeño Ian. Su vida era como toda aquella de padres jóvenes, con un hijo que criar, carreras en ascenso como periodistas, un préstamo que pagar al banco que usaron para comprarse una casa vacacional en Val di fassa, en la provincia de Trentino en Italia.

Era el segundo año que pasaban sus vacaciones navideñas en el lugar, constituido principalmente por montanas verdosas, altos árboles y aire puro en verano. Y blancas y gruesas capas de nieve en invierno.

Cada 5 de diciembre se celebra en el pequeño pueblo de Val de Fassa el Krampus, donde los habitantes del lugar desfilan vestidos de demonios que, como cuenta la leyenda, han venido desde los infiernos a llevarse a los niños malos.

Es esa noche cuando todo sucede, el pequeño Ian desaparece misteriosamente sin dejar rastro, sumiendo a sus padres en el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia de no saber el paradero de su bebe.

Años después, llega a la casa McCarthy la llamada de la policía de Val di Fassa que, asegura haber dado con el paradero del pequeño Ian pero, nada queda del dulce niño que Rose dormía en los brazos mientras él jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello, nada.

….

 **-Edward, ¿Dónde están los niños?-** inquirió la morena en la habitación. Sus ojos marrones vagaban entre las dos figuras masculinas de pie frente a ella. Al ver que ninguno profería sonido caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada con la esperanza de ver a los pequeños correr hacia ella o jugar con Rex, el perro que cuidaba la cabaña, pero no encontró ninguno de los dos escenarios. **-¡Edward!-** grito, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo, ya que parecía estar en estado de shock.

 **-La policía los está buscado, Bella. Están desaparecidos.-** logro decir a media voz el cobrizo, privado de la desesperación y el dolor, dándole la espalda a su esposa, pasando ambas manos por su cabello y pateando la primera cosa que encontró en su camino.

 **- _Desaparecidos_** _…_ \- masculló, dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano. Llevándose una mano a la boca un segundo después para amortiguar el sollozo que salió de su garganta.

Emmett en cambio, miraba a su esposa sin saber qué hacer o decir. Rosalie estaba estática, con la mirada fija en un punto entre el suelo y sus zapatos llenos de lodo por haber caminado todo el boque en búsqueda de los niños. Jamás la había visto así en su vida, su rostro privado de alguna emoción, la mirada perdida, vacía, y todo era su maldita culpa. _¿Por qué no había prestado más atención? ¿Por qué los había dejado irse hasta delante de la multitud? ¿Por qué_?. Él cerró los ojos y pidió al cielo que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

 ** _-Tony-_** susurraba Bella desde el sofá repetidas veces mientras Edward lloraba en silencio acurrucado en un rincón de la sala.

- **Rose…** \- probó acercarse al no obtener respuesta. Verla así lo estaba matando más aún, si aquello era posible. Preferia tenerla gritándole o llorando histérica a mirarla de esa forma. La rubia no se movió de su puesto, como si nunca la hubiese llamado, como si no la estuviera rodeando con sus brazos, apretándola en su pecho mientras sus brazos permanecían inertes a los lados – **Los vamos a encontrar-** prometió en su oido, con la voz más segura que pudo encontrar por debajo del nudo de miedo que obstruía su garganta. Un minuto después ella comenzó a temblar violentamente debido a las respiraciones entrecortadas y rápidas. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar - **Rose.**..

 **-¿Dónde está mi bebe**?- fueron las palabras murmuradas que salieron de aquellos labios pálidos como el papel. Emmett sintió como le acuchillaban el alma con solo sentir aquella voz cargada de dolor. - **¿Dónde está mi bebe?-** pronunció más fuerte, alejándose del toque de su marido como si éste quemara, mirándolo solo como una madre desesperada puede hacerlo. Emmett le devolvió la misma mirada, él no estaba menos desesperado ni menos dolido ni menos asustado que ella.

 **-Los están buscando, Rose. Todo el mundo los está buscando**.- estiró los brazos hacia ella, queriendo así darle y darse a sí mismo el consuelo que ambos necesitaban en ese momento pero lo que recibió fue un empujón por parte de ella, cargado de adrenalina que lo hizo trastabillar y casi perder el equilibrio.

-¡ **Devuélveme a mi hijo**!- le grito la rubia, empujando de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas el duro pecho de Emmett, quien no hacía más que recibir los golpes y llorar por dentro **-¡Devuélvemelo**!- golpeaba, lloraba y jadeaba, haciéndose daño ella misma en el acto. A él dolía, no físicamente, le dolía el corazón, el alma, la vida.

 **-Rose…-** Emmett le sostuvo las muñecas, encerrándola en un abrazo donde ella continuaba luchando contra él sin éxitos, ambos llorando abiertamente, drenando el dolor.

 **-¡Regre…same a mi bebe**!- gemía ella en su pecho **-¡Regresamelo**!- el mantenía los ojos cerrados, drenando su propio dolor hasta que dejo de sentir la resistencia de su mujer. Ya no lloraba, ni jadeaba, ni gritaba. Se había desmayado.

 **-¿Rose?-** Llamó entrando en pánico, dejándola en el suelo y tocándole el rostro para regresarle el conocimiento. **–Rose, por favor. Reacciona. ¡Edward llama a una ambulancia!** \- gritó, abanicando su rostro. Bella, quien parecía también haber regresado de su estado de shock miro como un líquido rojo descendía por las pálidas piernas de su cuñada.

- **Emmett, está sangrando**.- apunto, con el rostro desfigurado del horror. El moreno al percatarse de aquello la tomo en brazos para llevarla directo a la camioneta. No podía darse el lujo de esperar una ambulancia, no cuando estaba casi seguro del porqué de aquel sangrado. _Por favor, no permitas que sea lo que estoy pensando._ Se repetía internamente, mientras manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la clínica mas cerca.

* * *

Nueva historia que he empezado a escribir hoy. Veremos que tal la toman =D dependiendo de sus RV subire caps my pronto ;D espero sus comentaios a ver si les esta gustando la trama! un besooooo


	2. Dolor

_….._

 _ **-Mami, ya**.- pronunciaba con vocecita cargada de pena el pequeño Ian mientras intentaba zafare del abrazo y los besos chillones de su rubia madre. Rose río, sin importarle en lo absoluto aquella pataleta y volviendo a besarle las mejillas y el cuello, llenándolo todo de labial rojo._

 _ **-¿Cómo que ya? Tengo derecho a besarte.-** objetó **,** soplando su cuello, haciendo un sonido de pedorreta. Ian estalló en carcajadas, resignándose y comenzando a competir también en la batalla de besos, incorporando en ella un intento de cosquillas en el pecho de su madre. Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, sosteniéndolo a un brazo de distancia mientras su hijo aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse. Ella lo miró como si aquella acción fuera la cosa más prohibida en la faz de la tierra. **-¿Con que quieres cosquillas**?- pronuncio seriamente, haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos tanto o más que ella misma en sorpresa. –¡ **Te daré cosquillas**!_

 _-¡ **No**!- chilló el pequeño, pero era demasiado tarde para ser salvado. Ya su madre lo acorralaba entre sus piernas, recostado en la alfombra y atacándolo con sus dedos, sacándole carcajada tras carcajada mientras ella lo imitaba. Amaba escuchar ese sonido. _

_Bella miraba la escena desde el sofá cerca de la chimenea encendida mientras amamantaba a la pequeña Renesmee._

 _ **-Aprovecha ahora**.- le aconsejo con una sonrisa agridulce **-Tony no deja ni que lo toque** \- rodó los ojos, medio en broma medio seria, con algo de nostalgia. Crecían tan rápido. Desvió la mirada a su pequeña, acariciando con cariño los rizos castaños de la adormilada bebe en sus brazos._

 _ **-Tu no dejas que te toque y tendremos serios problemas-** Rose se detuvo, bajando su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del de su hijo, juntando sus narices para hablarle seria, en tanto, él respiraba agitado y soltaba pequeñas risas remanentes de las cosquillas. - **Te besaré hasta que tengas arrugas y canas.-** sentenció, para comenzar a comérselo a besos nuevamente._

 _ **-¡Mami!**_

 _ **-¡Yo también quiero ser besado hasta que tenga canas!-** la voz gruesa de Emmett McCarthy llenó la pequeña sala, haciendo a todos los presentes girar sus cabezas. Ian, como pudo se escabulló de los brazos de su madre, aprovechando la distracción para correr a enroscares en las piernas de su padre._

 _ **-Para tu desgracia ya tienes canas, hermanito**.- se burló la morena desde el sofá, riendo y haciéndole señales a Edward, que entró tras Emmett, para que tomará a Renesmee y la subiera a la habitación. En el mismo instante Anthony atravesó el lugar como una bala, llegando hasta su madre y saltando de un pie a otro. Bella lo miró, conocía aquella expresión a la perfección._

 _-¡ **Mami, ¿¡puedo ir con papá al desfile!? ¿¡Puedo, puedo, puedo!?-** pidió, mirándola con ojos de petición y con las manos juntas en plegaria bajo su barbilla. Bella alzo una ceja sin saber de qué estaba hablando._

 _ **-¿Qué desfile?**_

 _ **-El de los monstruos, mamá**.- le respondió de manera obvia. Ganándose una mirada de ojos entrecerrados por parte de ella. Tony y sus terribles siete estaban siendo un dolor de cabeza. Para todo, absolutamente todo tenía una respuesta, una objeción, una negativa o una mala cara._

 _ **-No, Tony. Después no puedes dormir**.- le dijo calmada, pasando con cuidado a Renesmee a los brazos de Edward, cuidando de no despertarla._

 _ **-¡Pero mamá!-** gritó. Empuñando las manos en sus costados. Bella lo miro en advertencia cuando su hermana se removió del susto._

 _- **Bajá la voz y he dicho que no.-** sentenció. Le importaba un comino si hacia la pataleta del mundo, tenía que aprender por las malas que no podía hablarle de ese modo._

 _ **-¡Papá!-** lloriqueó hacia su progenitor, pero éste ya se escabullía escaleras arriba._

 _- **Déjalo ir, Bella. Estaremos al pendiente.-** se ofreció el moreno, sosteniendo a Ian con un brazo y robándole un beso a Rose mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el otro._

 _- **No eres tú el que tendrá que dormir con dos niños en medio de la cama todo lo que resta de las vacaciones, Emmett.-** apuntó la castaña, mientas le sostenía la mirada ceñuda a Tony._

 _ **-¡Yo no duermo con ustedes!-** la acusó con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. Bella se desesperó. ¡Dios! Ella pensaba que ese tipo de pataletas se harían presente en la adolescencia, no a los siete años._

 _ **-¿¡A no!?-** cuestionó ofendida. Todos los consejos de su madre, de que no debía ponerse al nivel del niño tirados al caño cuando la hacía perder los nervios **–Además, estas castigado por el comportamiento que estas teniendo últimamente.**_

 _ **-Déjalo venir, Bella.-** la interrumpió Edward, bajando las escaleras **-Sólo estaremos un par de horas-**. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Se suponía que debía apoyarla y sostener su negativa, ella estaba cansándose de ser la mala de la película y que él siempre acabara como el súper héroe - **Ya el año pasado no lo dejaste ir, creo que ya está bastante grandecito. ¿Cierto campeón?**_

 _ **-El machismo no te va, Edward.-** se cruzó de brazos hacia su marido, quien rió de su expresión. Amaba verla enojada y en el fondo él sabía que no debía premiar a su hijo por su comportamiento pero Bella también se pasaba de estricta a veces. Haciéndole una señal a su hijo, lo llevó lejos de los presentes donde le dio una pequeña charla, para la tranquilidad de su madre._

 _ **-¡Yo también quiero ir, papi**!- chillo Ian feliz. Dándole la sonrisa de hoyuelos más adorable del mundo. Él le alborotó el cabello rubio afirmándole con la cabeza, pero la cabeza de Rosalie hizo el movimiento contrario. Ganándose una cara de perrito de parte de sus dos hombres. Ellos nunca jugaban limpio._

 _ **-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros**?- propuso Edward. Intentando encerrar a su mujer en un abrazo del cual ella se escabulló. Edward hizo un puchero y por más que lo intentase una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, rindiéndose. Él se acercó dándole un tierno beso en los labios y ella respondió, sumándole al beso un empujón en su pecho como reprimenda. Un minuto después se unió Anthony al abrazo, pidiéndole disculpas por haberle respondido mal. - **Le venía diciendo a Emmett que llamara a Jane para que se quedara con Nessie y así salíamos todos juntos**.-Bella arrugo la nariz._

 _- **Hace mucho frío para salir.-** negó ojeando hacia la ventana - **Vallan ustedes** \- los alentó, acariciando el cabello de Tony. **–Además, llegan tus padres y Jasper**.- le recordó, mirándolo._

 _ **-Cierto, alguien tiene que recibirlos**.- la secundó la rubia._

 _ **-¿Entonces… Puedo ir mami**?- inquirió Tony, dudoso, más tranquilo y con cara de culpa. La morena estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero le ganó la expresión de niño bueno y el "mami" pronunciado con aquella voz suave. Era un testarudo que la haría envejecer antes de lo previsto pero era su pequeño testarudo._

 _ **-Iras, solo si prometes no hablarme nunca más de esa forma tan grosera**.- lo apunto, a lo que el niño negó frenéticamente - **Porque si no yo misma te llevaré con los Krampus* por comportarte de ese modo, ¿De acuerdo**?_

 _ **-Sí, mami**._

 _ **-¿Yo puedo ir, mami?-** fue el turno de Ian de unirse a la petición, imitando la cara de Anthony de un minuto atrás. Rose lo miro enternecida._

 _ **-¿No prefieres esperar al tío Jas**?- trató de persuadirlo. No le gustaba que su bebe participara de ese tipo de desfiles en donde hombres vestidos de demonios se paseaban por las calles. A ella no le atraían para nada las fiestas de pueblos que incluían rituales antiguos. Y mucho menos cuando estos hablaban de secuestros y desapariciones de niños sin rastro. Claro que todo aquello eran historias de pueblos y nunca se había confirmado nada pero igualmente de que volaban volaban **-¡Seguramente te trae muchos chocolates**!- sonrió, pero el pequeño no estaba muy convencido de aquella propuesta, así que se aferró al cuello de su padre quien rió divertido._

 _ **-Estaremos aquí antes de que lleguen, cariño.-** ella lo miro dudosa, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía un mal presentimiento o quizá era todo consecuencia de que estaba un poco sensible últimamente._

 _ **-Está bien.-** se rindió. Ian saltó a sus brazos, feliz y ella lo abrazó fuerte. Respirando su aroma de shampoo de bebe, airé fresco y algodón. Dios, amaba su olor. **-Cuidalo, Emm**.- le pidió por lo bajo. Ese bebe lo era todo para ellos. Habían tenido un embarazo de alto riesgo debido a su hipertensión arterial heredada. Habían sido meses y meses de médicos, inyecciones, reposo absoluto y muchísimos sustos por amenazas de abortos y, aunque él ahora estuviera con ellos, sano, completo y creciendo como cualquier otro niño, el miedo de la rubia de perderlo no la dejaba._

 _Emmett beso sus cabellos, sabiendo todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa. Él tenía que ser fuerte por ella, el siempre seria fuerte por ella._

 _ **-Siempre, lo prometo**.- le susurró amoroso._

...

Rosalie miraba con nostálgica la ventana, más específicamente el rastro de las ruedas que había dejado la camioneta en el lodo después de la partida de los hombres de la casa una media hora antes. Hacía una tarde gris, triste y extrañamente silenciosa, quizás nevaría esa noche.

Apretó la taza en sus manos, calentándolas con la porcelana tibia y absorbiendo el aroma del té de canela. Hasta ahora era la única cosa que no hacía a su estómago revolverse.

 **-Tu estas demasiado pensativa.-** argumentó la morena sentada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Comenzaba a preocuparse de ver a su cuñada distante, distraída y silenciosa desde que había llegado. Aquello no era para nada normal en ella.

Desde qué se conocieron en los años de universidad Bella había entendido que Rose era lo opuesto a ella. Mientras la morena se caracterizaba por sus momentos de silencio y ratos pensativos, Rosalie era de esas personas que les encantaba hablar, de cualquier cosa. Desde compartir un discurso banal sobre las labores de ama de casa hasta discutir acaloradamente sobre arte moderna y arquitectura renacentista. Y si, por extraño que pareciera se habían llevado muy bien, vuelto buenas amigas y terminando siendo cuñadas con las vueltas de la vida.

- **No es nada, Bella**.- contestó la rubia, restando importancia luego de un rato de silencio. Algo no andaba bien, no entendía que era o que significaba el cosquilleo desconocido en su estómago, pero estaba segura que algo la tenía nerviosa.

 **-¿Quieres qué llame a Esme? Tal vez estas así porque no sabemos nada de ellos desde que salieron de Milano.-** propuso, dándole un sorbo a su té.

 **-No, pienso que no han llamado porque la recepción de camino es horrible**.- Rose imitó su acción, soplando un poco el líquido ámbar y volviendo la vista a la ventana. - **Deben de estar aquí para la cena. Son unas cinco horas de carretera.-** le sonrió a medias, para tranquilizarla. – **Además, sabes que tu suegro maneja con mucha precaución**.

 **-Demasiada.-** afirmó ella, haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si estuviera ahorcándose lo que causo la risa de Rosalie que se apagó unos segundos después. – **No de verdad, dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo con Emmett? ¿Te hizo algo ese orangután**?- la voz de Bella iba creciendo con cada pregunta. Sabía que Emmett era incapaz de hacerle algo a Rosalie, ella más que nadie estaba segura de lo loco que estaba su hermano por esa mujer y por su familia en general, pero si se le hubiese ocurrido hacerla enojar ella lo iba a tirar de las bolas.

 **-Creo que estoy embarazada**.- soltó la rubia cuando llegó al sofá y se sentó frente a su cuñada, quien se quedó unos segundos en blanco, analizando la noticia. Rose rió de su expresión. Estaba segura que esa sería la misma cara que tendría Emmett si le hubiera dicho de sus sospechas. La boca abierta, los ojos amplios, y la cara de incredulidad, pero aún no era nada confirmado, eran solo eso, sospechas de mujer, sexto sentido o intuición femenina.

 **-¿¡Que!?-** casi grito la castaña, saliendo de su estado de impresión y saltando de su puesto a una posición de pie con una mano en el pecho. **–¡Rosalie McCarthy tengo casi una semana aquí y me lo dices ahora**!.- Ella estaba ofendida.

 **-No es algo confirmado, Bella**.- dijo de manera tranquilizadora. Palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado para que la morena se sentara. Esta lo hizo de manera lenta, aun sin creerlo - **Eres la primera en saber de mis sospechas**.- le hizo saber con una pequeña risa.

 **-¿Por qué sospechas? ¿Has tenido algún síntoma**?- se apresuró a preguntar. Con voz cargada de emoción, era una hermosa noticia.

 **-Solo la falta de mi periodo pero como sabes, nunca he sido muy regular.-** se encogió de hombros **–Me he estado sintiendo extraña últimamente. Sensible, cansada. Pensé que se debía a la altura, pero haciendo cuentas puede que sea real.**

 **-¿Por qué no has hecho una prueba**?- cuestionó sin entender.

 **-Es aún muy pronto para saberlo por una prueba de farmacia, Bells** \- rodo los ojos hacia ella. Tenía dos hijos ¡ _Como podía no saberlo!_ - **esperare a regresar a casa e iré al doctor.-** culmino de manera tranquila, aunque en el fondo estuviera muriéndose de miedo. Sus antecedentes de Hipertensión no la dejarían jamás disfrutar de una noticia tan hermosa como un nuevo bebe, no cuando ella o él podían morir en cualquier momento del embarazo y eso ella no se lo podía permitir, no cuando tenía un hijo por el que velar. Suspiró. Sus padres no pudieron haberles heredado algo que no les fastidiara las vidas a ella y a su hermano.

 **-¡Ah no! no vamos a esperar nada**.- negó Bella, rotundamente **-Mañana mismo vamos a comprar una prueba. ¡Yo no voy a esperar hasta el año próximo para saber si seré tía!-** chilló exasperada, aunque a través de su actitud de fingida traición estaba preocupada, sabiendo lo que había pasado para tener a Ian. Ella sabía cuán difícil era para la rubia no poder tener la enorme familia que deseaba. Viniendo de un matrimonio de hijos únicos y de la muerte de sus padres era algo comprensible. No quería ver a su príncipe crecer solo y ella tenía tanto amor para darle a muchos hijos más pero todo cambiaba de perspectiva cuando su vida estaba de por medio.

Al ver la mirada caída de la rubia, se acercó encerrándola en un abrazo

 **–Todo saldrá bien** \- la consoló – **Aunque sabes que deberías de ir mañana mismo al médico. Aun cuando sean sospechas debemos evitar riesgos**.

 **-Lo sé, quería esperar a Carlisle para ver que me decía.-** dio un trago a su té ya frio. **-confió mas en él que en cualquier medico de aquí.-** Bella asintió. **-De todos modos yo sigo tomando mi tratamiento**.

 **-Te va a regañar por no cuidarte y por no haber ido al médico desde que comenzaste a sospechar-** la observo Bella, apuntándola con un dedo segurísima de que eso sucedería **-Luego te pedirá disculpas por regañarte y te abrazará.-** Sonrió ella, recordando a su suegro y su incapacidad de no poder tratarlos como pacientes normales **-Y luego regañará a Emmett por no haberse dado cuenta y le prohibirá hacerte enojar y a Jasper molestarte**.- Rosalie soltó una risa bufada. Ella también sabía que eso era lo que sucedería. A pesar de que no estuviera unida a los Cullen's por un ligamen sanguíneo, ellos los habían aceptado como tal y al final eran su única familia, incluyendo a su hermano Jasper. Querían, tanto a Carlisle como a Esme como unos padres, esos que perdieron en su adolescencia.

 **-Tengo miedo.-** confeso la rubia en un hilo de voz, ella más que nadie sabía los riesgos de un embarazo en su condición, los médicos se lo habían advertido, la presión arterial es una enemiga silenciosa que puede estallar como un volcán en cualquier momento, poniendo, tanto la vida del bebe como la vida de la madre en riesgo. **-Ian está muy pequeño. Necesita a su madre activa-** decía, tratando de no pensar lo peor **.-No puedo pasar otros nueve meses en una cama, Bella**.- Si era cierto que estaba embarazada jamás interrumpiría el crecimiento de una nueva vida dentro de sí, aun con todos las complicaciones que trajera consigo. Pero también jamás se perdonaría el no poder darle la atención necesaria a su pequeño ángel. No era nada fácil estar en esa situación.

 **-¿No se estaban cuidando?** \- preguntó la morena, cautelosa. Rose la miró de manera divertida, era ridículo verla ruborizarse todavía al hablar de sexo, pero era tan divertido.

 **-No tienes 13 años, Isabella. ¡ Y tienes dos hijos**!- apuntó, mirándola como si estuviera loca. Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

 **-Tengo dos hijos, sí**.- afirmó ésta - **Pero es muy diferente si me hablas de las relaciones sexuales de alguien que no conozco a que lo hagas cuando mi hermano es el que va encima en esas relaciones sexuales, Rosalie**.- se estremeció asqueada ante el pensamiento, era demasiado imaginarse a la persona con la que creciste en ese tipo de actos. Era como pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo, era algo asqueroso.

 **-Tu hermano casi nunca va encima.-** le respondió, Rosalie de manera inocente pero con toda intención.

 **-¡Cállate**!- grito a ella, lanzándole el primer cojín que encontró. La rubia rio, despreocupada. - **No hay que pensar lo peor, Rose**.- acaricio su brazo brindándole una sonrisa **-¡Tendrás un bebe**!

…

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Se repetía Emmett una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era imposible que todos sus más grandes miedos se estuvieran materializando ante sus ojos en una misma noche. Perder a su hijo y a su esposa, era su peor pesadilla. Secó una lagrima de su mejilla de manera brusca mientras miraba sin ver la puerta doble de cristal de la sala de espera. _¿Cómo demonios habían terminado allí_?. De estar rodeados de felicidad, disfrutando de su familia y de sus vacaciones navideñas a rodeados de dolor e incertidumbre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su hijo y sobrino perdidos, quizás helándose por la tempestad de nieve que se acercaba y su mujer, en una cama, conectada a mil máquinas y al borde de un infarto al miocardio a sus treinta años.

Miro el teléfono en sus manos, esperando que entrase alguna llamada que le confirmara que habían dado con los niños y así amainar un poco la desesperación que sentía. Ese momento no sabía qué hacer, quería partirse en dos para ir a colaborar en la búsqueda de su hijo pero él tenía que estar allí para Rosalie también. Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía perder la cordura, no cuando sus dos tesoros más preciados lo necesitaban lucido y en pie.

 **-¿Signore, McCarthy**? **(Señor** , **McCarthy**?)- escucho una voz a lo lejos. Rápidamente se giró en busca de ella.

 **-Sí, sono io.** **(Sí, soy yo)** **-** se levantó de un salto, llegando hasta donde se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad de cabello castaño claro y ojos increíblemente azules. Endosaba una bata blanca y gafas de pasta gruesa.

 **-Piacere, sono la Dottoressa Negrelli** **(placer, soy la doctora Negrelli)** \- le tendió la mano, la cual él sacudió firmemente - **sto tratando a sua moglie(** **Estoy tratando a su esposa).**

 **-¿Lei sta bene?** **(Ella está bien?)-** fue la primera cosa que preguntó. Las manos le sudaban y su rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación.

 **-Lei potrebbe stare meglio** **(Ella podria estar mejor)** \- informò ella con aire profesional y serio. Algo que Emmett no necesitaba en ese momento – **Sua moglie ha soferto una crisi ipertensiva. Chiamata anche innalzamento brusco ed eccessivo della pressione arteriosa**. **(Su esposa ha sufrido una crisis hipertensiva, llamada también alzamiento brusco de la presión arterial)** \- él no dijo nada. Limitándose a oír cada palabra para traducirlas a la velocidad de la luz en su cabeza – **Per fortuna per lei, il suo cuore ha resistito** **(Por fortuna para ella, su corazón ha resistido)** \- ella le dio una mirada estudiada, practicada y profesional. La que usaban todos los médicos cuando daban noticias de ese tipo.– **Purtroppo il bambino** **...(por desgracia el niño…)** \- ella no lo dijo, pero Emmett lo entendió todo, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago. Llevo las manos a su cabeza, poniéndose de cuclillas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían - **Aveva poco piu di due settimane. Magari non sapevate neanche eravate in cinta** **. (Tenía poco más de dos semanas. Tal vez no sabían ni siquiera que estaban embarazados)-** culmino, mirando al hombre agachado frente a ella de manera triste. Era imposible no sentir el dolor en su llanto, tanto que hasta sentía ganas de abrazarlo, pero su ética profesional no se lo permitía.

- **N** **o, non sapevamo nulla**.- fue lo que respondió al encontrar su voz. Poniéndose de pie y tomando una bocanada de aire intercalado.

 **-Mi dispiace** **(Lo siento)** \- Dijo ella, suavizando la mirada. Emmett asintió, sin ganas de decir palabra - **Lei prendeva qualche medicina? Chiedo, perche no abbiamo una storia medica** **(Ella tomaba alguna medicina?, pregunto porque no tenemos una historia medica)**

 **-Si, ha un tratamento permanente per regulare la pressione** **(Si, tiene un tratamiento permanente para regular la presion)** \- Interrumpio otra voz masculina la conversacion. Emmett no tenía ni que girarse para saber quién era, conocía esa voz muy bien. Un momento después unos brazos lo abrazaban maternalmente, era Esme. – **Io sono il suo médico, lei puo chidermi tutto** **. (Yo soy su médico, usted puede preguntarme todo)** \- continuo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a la doctora. Esta asintió hacia él.

 **-Mi segua** **(Sígame)-** Señaló el camino hacia el mostrador más cercano.

 **-La posso vedere** **? (La puedo ver?)-** pregunto Emmett, con voz quebrada. Ella se giró dándole una leve sonrisa de aliento.

 **-Tra un po una infirmiera lo portara da lei. Restara qui la notte, per controlare eventuali conseguence** **(Dentro de un momento una enfermera lo llevarà con ella.** **Se quedará aquí esta noche, para controlar eventuales consecuencias)**

- **Grazie** **(Gracias).** \- sin más, ella se alejó. Carlisle le dio un leve abrazo al moreno antes de seguirla, susurrándole un " _Todo saldrá bien_ ". Esme en cambio no lo soltaba. Sabía que en ese momento no existían palabras que pudieran aliviar el dolor, la pena o la angustia que pudiera estar sintiendo. Luego de unos minutos de silencio él le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola fuerte.

 **-Emmett-** susurro Esme, sintiendo las lágrimas del hombre resbalar por su cuello **.** Alice le acaricio la espalda de manera consoladora. La pena grabada en su rostro de hada.

 **–¿Cómo está ella?-** preguntó cuándo sintió que se había calmado un poco.

 **-Tuvo una crisis hipertensiva-** dijo – **Lo que le causo un aborto** -informó con el alma quebrada, soltando a Esme y limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Las mujeres presentes cubrieron sus bocas por la noticia. La mujer lloraba en silencio – **No sabíamos nada del bebe**.- culmino en un hilo de voz. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

 **-Oh cariño**.- murmuro la mujer de ojos verdes, limpiándole las lágrimas silenciosas con el corazón arrugado. Le dolía verlo así, ella lo amaba como a un hijo.

 **-¿Saben algo de los niños**?- preguntó él.

- **Los policías estaban en la cabaña cuando llegamos. Al parecer alguien llamó para avisar que habían visto algo a unos tres kilómetros del pueblo**.- informó Alice, con voz cargada de esperanza **-Los chicos se fueron con ellos. Bella se quedó en casa porque no pudieron localizar a la niñera**.

 **-¿Signore, McCarthy**?-lo llamó una enfermera mayor, sosteniendo una tabla de metal en sus manos, donde al parecer tenía la información de los pacientes. Era baja y de cabello gris. Emmett asintió hacia ella, rogando porque no fuera alguna mala noticia, _no otra_. - **Mi acompagni, per favore** **(Me acompaña, por favor)-** le pidió con una leve sonrisa, señalando el corredor opuesto a la puerta de cristal.

 **-Grazie-** susurró. Alice le dio un corto abrazo antes de que se encaminara tras la mujer anciana con paso vacilante. Las piernas le temblaban sin saber cómo iba a encontrar a su mujer _. ¿Qué podía decirle luego de haber perdido a su hijo? Incluso luego de haberle prometido que lo cuidaría siempre ¿Qué? ¿Con que cara la vería?._

Carlisle venia saliendo de la habitación cuando llegaron a la puerta. La enfermera le informó que solo tenía un par de minutos y luego se retiró. El rubio lo abrazo, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad antes.

 **-Acabo de verla** \- dijo con una mueca, separándose. Sus ojos azules se dejaban ver tristes y apesadumbrados – **Está despierta. Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe.-** informó **–Debemos mantenerla al margen de futuros golpes emocionales, sino corremos el riesgo de un paro al miocardio o algún problema cerebral.-** Emmett se quedó estático. _¿Cómo haría para mantenerla al margen cuando su hijo estaba desaparecido_?. Carlisle supo lo que se estaba preguntando debido a su expresión **–Solo abrázala. Es lo que ambos necesitan ahora**.- le aconsejo, abriéndole la puerta. Dio dos pasos vacilantes, sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba tras de él y el corazón se le arrugo al ver a su esposa, sentada entre sabanas y almohadas blancas tan pálidas como ella. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, producto de las lágrimas silenciosas que se escurrían de ellos, esos ojos que solo reflejaban dolor, como los suyos. No tuvo el valor de acercarse, no cuando él fuera el culpable de que su esposa se hubiera convertido en un fantasma de mujer.

 **-Lo prometiste**.-fue la única cosa que profirieron los labios de la rubia luego de minutos interminables de palabras no dichas y lágrimas silenciosas por parte de ambos. Emmett empuñó las manos en los costados, Esas palabras dolían más que ser atropellado por un camión. – **Lo prometiste-** repitió, con voz neutra, privada de emoción alguna. Aunque en el fondo ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Sin decir más ella se acurruco en la camilla, abrazando sus piernas. Quería dormir y no despertar nunca más a ver si así desaparecía el dolor que no la dejaba respirar.

 **-Lo prometiste** \- fue lo último que se escuchó en aquellas cuatro paredes blancas y clínicas hasta que un grito agudo y lleno de pánico se escuchó desde el pasillo. Era el grito de un niño, de uno aterrado.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han leído y agradesco infinitamente a Alanaa, por su apoyo y por alentarme a escribir Roseemett ;D gracias bella.

Espero les haya gustado, he querido incorporar diálogos en italiano (visto que están en Italia) y porque es mi segunda lengua asi que espero les haya gustado :D

Espero sus comentarios a ver que tal les esta pareciendo.

Muchas gracias.

*El **Krampus** : demonios que se llevan a los niños que se portan mal en el centro y norte de Europa. Ellos saben que deben llevar una buena conducta porque si no San Nicolás (Santa Claus o Papá Noel en su dia de navidad no les traerá regalos). Se dice que estos diablos vigilan a los niños malos y se los llevan al infierno como castigo.


	3. Desesperación

…..

Cuatro a _ños_ atrás...

 _Rosalie caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo del restaurante mientras seguía a la chica de la recepción. Sus botas de tacón haciendo eco en el piso de madera obscura. Estaba retrasada. Había tenido que cubrir una nota de último minuto y no podía decirle que no al trabajo por más que quisiera, eran los gajes de ser reportera y mucho más en su especialidad ya que siempre había nuevas historias en el mundo de la política, obscura, corrupta y sucia. Ella lo amaba, todo su trabajo, que, si bien a veces no era nada seguro por los riesgos que se corren al sacarles los trapos íntimos y poner en dificultad a los líderes de los países, era esa adrenalina que la mantenía con vida. Y era gracias a su profesión que había conocido al amor de si vida._

 _ **-Perdón, perdón,** **perdón**.- repitió apenada al hombre sentado en la mesa que la mujer joven le señaló. Ella negó hacia la chica cuando esta se ofreció a tomar su abrigo dándole un "gracias" amable. La mujer dejó el menú sobre la mesas y se alejó._

 _Rosalie se quitó la bufanda y las gafas de sol al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una mirada de disculpas al moreno, quien la veía sonriendo con ojos divertidos y amorosos y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Tenía una hora esperando pero no podía decir nada al respecto._

 ** _-El idiota de Frank me hizo ir al tribunal a último minuto porque sabe que soy la única del periódico que logra que Trump hable_** _.- dijo con un bufido, dejando todo en la silla contigua y rodeando la mesa para besar a su marido. **-Feliz aniversario, amor**.- Emmett sonrió en sus labios, correspondiendo los pequeños y repetidos besos que ella dejaba en su boca.  
La había extrañado tanto en ese par de días que él había tenido que salir del estado para cubrir la noticia de un asesinato.  
Serpenteó una mano en su cintura y la arrastro a su regazo, importándole muy poco que el lugar estuviera lleno y que la gente volteara a mirar, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello en un abrazo apretado y respirando su perfume tan característico. Amaba sentir ese aroma tan femenino salir de la piel de su garganta. Él mismo estaba convencido de que sino fuera porque había ya esperado una hora y el estómago le gruñía famélico la hubiese tomado en volandas y llevado a casa, para desnudarla y no salir de ella en días.  
 **-Feliz aniversario, ángel** \- le susurro él, depositando un húmedo beso en el punto donde nacía su mandíbula, aprovechando que el largo cabello rubio lo cubría de ojos curiosos. Rose se estremeció, tocándole el cabello de la nuca cariñosamente y sonriendo como tonta, aprovechándose del que él no podía verla. Tenía que controlarse si quería que todo saliera como lo había planeado. **-Te extrañé-** continuó hablándole al oído, haciendo a la rubia derretirse como mantequilla al sol, ella amaba a ese hombre más que a su vida. Ambos lo hacían. A pesar de los años de relación, era como si el tiempo para ellos no pasara, haciéndolos parecer noviecitos de secundaria, con el amor flotando y ellos viviéndolo dentro de una burbuja.  
 **-Yo más** \- contestó ella con ojos brillantes, apartándose para poder darle un tierno y largo beso, que hubiese durado toda la noche de no ser porque el estómago de Emmett lo traicionó, gruñendo. Ella se rió una vez se separaron, limpiándole el labial rojo que había dejado en su boca con sus besos. **-¿Ordenaste?-** demandó, sentándose junto a él, como siempre.  
 **-Sólo el anti pasto y champaña. -** ella disimuló una sonrisa secreta ojeando el menú. Tenía que buscar una buena excusa para no tomarse más de una copa sin que él hiciera preguntas antes de tiempo.  
Unos minutos después comenzaron a llegar los anti pastos que consistían en un mix de mariscos y pescado en diversas formas de cocción.  
Brindaron por su aniversario número dos haciendo el ritual de novios de entrelazar los brazos, sonriéndose y se pusieron al día con todo lo que habían hecho esos dos días que estuvieron separados.  
Rosalie aprovechaba cada distracción de su marido para vaciar el contenido de su copa en la hielera juntó a ella, haciéndole creer que se había tomado más de tres copas. Ella sonreía cuando él la llenaba nuevamente.  
 **-Espero te guste-** dijo el moreno. Tendiéndole una cajita de terciopelo rojo con la escritura de Cartier en letras doradas. **-Feliz aniversario** \- Ella sonrió amplio, enamorada. Acercándose para darle un beso.  
 **-¡Gracias, me encanta**!- contestó con voz eufórica haciendo a Emmett soltar una pequeña risa.  
 **-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo has abierto!.-** ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Cerrando los ojos y alzando la barbilla como diciendo "silencio"  
 **-Ya me encanta, sea lo que sea.-** él le sonrió, acercándose para besarla nuevamente. La amaba con locura, así tal cual era.  
La mano de Rose voló a su boca al abrir la caja. Un brazalete de oro blanco brillaba bajo las suaves luces del lugar. Era sencillo, sin muchos diamantes pero elegante y sofisticado. Él había pensado que se parecía mucho a ella al comprarlo.  
Intercaló la mirada varias veces entre su esposo y el brazalete, encantada, lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo en agradecimiento.  
 **-¡Es precioso!-** dijo contenta en sus labios **-Gracias.-** susurró, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro mientras él se dejaba hacer con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.  
- **Que bueno que te gustó, ángel**.- la miró hacia arriba con amor, acariciando la piel descubierta de sus piernas.  
 **-¡Me encantó, lo amo!** \- dijo. Tomándolo de la caja. Él se lo quito suavemente. Ayudando a ponérselo.  
 **-Pequeños diamantes para no opacar al más grande de todos** \- dijo él y a ella se le desfiguro el rostro de ternura con lágrimas comenzando a picar detrás de sus ojos. ¡no vayas a llorar! Se reprendió internamente. Pasando los brazos por su cuello y abrazándolo, escondiendo así sus ojos cristalinos.  
Después de separarse del abrazo que duró por siempre ella le sonrió amplio, nerviosa e impaciente por la sorpresa. Había llegado la hora y su garganta lo sabía, ya que se le había cerrado con un nudo de emoción.  
 **-Yo... No te traje diamantes.-** pronunció, estirándose para tomar su bolsa de la silla de junto, sin levantarse de sus piernas. Él le besó el hombro tranquilamente. Poco le importaba que ella le diera un regalo, la verdad. Para él era suficiente tenerla allí, sentada en sus piernas y festejando un año más juntos. **-Pero es tan invaluable como uno-** Ella tomó una caja azul marino, ya con lágrimas comenzando a nacer en sus ojos, las hormonas la estaban traicionando.  
Dejando nuevamente la bolsa a un lado se giró, tomando una de las manos que acariciaba distraída su piel y colocando la caja en ella, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la otra, dejándolas descansar cerca de su vientre, haciendo que pareciera un acto sin importancia pero con toda la intención. Emmett rió, extrañado al sentir sus manos temblar.  
 **-Feliz aniversario, cariño** \- dijo, dándole una sonrisa, ya sin poder sostener las lágrimas que viajaban libres por sus mejillas. Emmett le dio una mirada sin comprender, besando una lágrima antes de abrir la caja con la ayuda de ella que la sostenía.  
En su interior, un pequeño chupete blanco con el escrito " **mi papa es el número uno** " en el frente. Él se quedó en blanco, tomando el chupón en su mano y detallándolo._

 _Rosalie pudo sentir cuando su respiración se atascó, apretado la mano en su vientre. Ella unió la otra mano sobre la masculina y fue cuando Emmett reaccionó, juntando las piezas que el shock no lo había dejado encajar.  
Ella soltó una risita a través del llanto cuando sus ojos se encontraron, observando como comenzaban a cristalizarse los grises de él y causando el nacimiento de más lágrimas en los azules de ella.  
 **-Oh, Rose**.- soltó en una exhalación. Encerrándola en un abrazo de felicidad y gratitud. Era el mejor regalo del mundo. **-¿Pero...?-** ella negó con la cabeza, poniéndole un dedo en los labios, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.  
 **-Está todo bien.-** informó, sintiendo la caricia de él que secaba sus lágrimas - **Ya estoy en control y tomándome la presión diariamente.  
-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- **preguntó suavemente. El camarero que les traía el postre pasó por su lado al verlos en el íntimo momento, dejándoles su privacidad. **  
-El día que te fuiste, salí a hacerme los exámenes. Me sentía diferente**.- ella se encogió de hombros. **-Dicen que las mujeres presentimos este tipo de cosas.-** él le acariciaba el cabello, sin apartar los ojos de su vientre aun plano con ojos risueños, mientras ella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. **-¡Seremos papas**!- aun le costaba creerlo. Los médicos le habían advertido que sería un embarazo complicado pero ella haría hasta lo imposible por tener a su bebe.  
 **-Seremos una familia** \- la corrigió. Había sido siempre uno de sus más grandes anhelos, una gran familia pero se había conformado con solo tener a la mujer de su vida al saber los antecedentes de hipertensión y los riesgos que se corrían, así que prefirieron dejarlo en manos del destino. Sonrió enamorado, tomándole el rostro para juntar sus frentes, dichoso. **-Los voy a cuidar, siempre.-** sentenció solemne. Sellando con un beso aquella promesa. _

….

Emmett escuchó el grito de un niño que le heló la sangre. Corriendo a la entrada, rogando por que fuera su hijo o su sobrino.

Tony venía aferrado al cuello de su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello y cada que intentaban apartarlo de él profería un grito que te ponía la piel de gallina. Un grito de pánico, de auxilio que nadie entendía. Estaba sucio, lleno de lodo, como si hubiese arrastrado por el suelo y parecía estar en estado de shock.  
No quería que nadie lo tocara, sólo ayudó el hecho de que su abuelo estuviera allí para tranquilizarlo y que Esme lo sostuvo, llorando a mares al ver a su nieto en aquel estado que el niño salió de su estado, abrazándola y comenzando a llorar y a drenar de alguna manera lo que fuera que lo hubiese puesto así, dejándose revisar.  
Él miraba a su sobrino temblar como una hoja de papel en la camilla. Los médicos encima de él midiéndole la presión, revisando todas sus articulaciones y su cuerpo. Tocando cada centímetro de piel, buscando algún indicio de maltrato que explicara la condición del pequeño. Sus ojos asustados, atento a los movimientos de cada persona de manera frenética, con miedo.  
Edward miraba a su hijo con dolor, el dolor de un padre que no sabe cómo ayudar a su hijo. Emmett en cambio comenzó a buscar por todos lados, corriendo a la salida para ver si llegaba otra ambulancia con su hijo pero solo veía policías entrar y salir y una multitud comenzando a aglomerarse en el lugar, tanto habitantes de la zona como periodistas.  
Gruño dentro de su rabia. Él era periodista pero le enervaba la prensa amarillista que sólo estaban en busca de arruinarles la vida a los demás y de dejarlos sin vidas privadas.  
 **-¿Ian?-** preguntó al primer policía que pasaba pero no obtuvo respuesta. Jasper venía entrando con Bella. Ella Traía a Renesmee llorando en sus brazos y no lo vio, simplemente pasó por su lado como una bala, desesperada. Entregándole a la bebe a la primer cara conocida que encontró y corriendo al encuentro de su hijo.  
 **-¡Tony!-** la escuchó llamándolo y vió como apartó a Esme de manera rápida, apretando al pequeño en sus brazos. Estaba tan aliviada, tan agradecida de que estuviera bien, que estuviera allí que no podía hablar. Sólo lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras lo sostenía y lo tocaba en todas partes. Brazos, cara, piernas. Era él, su pequeño.  
 **-¡Emmett!-** lo llamó Jasper al llegar a él. Sus botas y pantalones cubiertos de lodo. Al parecer también se había adentrado al bosque en busca de los pequeños.  
 **-¡Jasper! ¿Dónde está Ian?-** preguntó rápidamente. Las esperanzas empezando a nacer dentro de sí.  
Si su sobrino había aparecido, su hijo también lo haría.  
 **-Aun lo están buscando, Emm.-** informó el rubio con rostro afligido. La cara de Emmett decayó en un segundo. - **Estaban en una zona muy adentrada del bosque. Prácticamente no se puede entrar en auto. Están utilizando los perros de rastreo, son más de 20.000 hectáreas de bosque.  
-¿Pero qué dicen de mi hijo?- **estaba desesperado.  
 **-Al parecer alguien los había raptado y llevado a las afueras. Ellos solos no pudieron llegar allí, Emmett. Es lo que dicen**.- Jasper miró sobre el hombro del moreno, observando a su esposa que trataba de calmar a una llorosa Renesmee.  
 **-¿Cómo dieron con Tony**?- preguntó bruscamente. Comenzando a sentir como la ira crecía en su interior. Escuchaba los flashes y el estallido de las cámaras detrás de ellos mientras la policía trataba de contener a los fotógrafos ya que se encontraban en la entrada de un hospital público. Él sentía como si lo estuviera viviendo desde otro cuerpo.  
 **-Edward junto con uno de los perros lo consiguió. Estaba acurrucado a un árbol-** culminó Jasper. **-¿Cómo esta Rose**?  
 **-Tuvo un alzamiento brusco de la presión por la impresión**.- dijo empuñando las manos a los costados. El sentimiento de culpa lo estaba volviendo loco. - **Le causó un aborto**.- Emmett escuchó la maldición proferida entre dientes por su cuñado y como su rostro se afligía. Él encontraría a su sobrino a cualquier costo.  
 **-Ve con ella. Yo me encargo de buscar a Ian, solo vine a traer a Bella.  
-¡Yo Tengo que ir, Jasper! Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo. Me está matando la culpa.**\- pronunció ahogado, desesperado.  
 **-Emmett es algo que le puede suceder a cualquiera**.- trató de calmarlo, sabiendo lo difícil que esto podría estar siendo para él. Emmett se giró, golpeando el primer muro que consiguió.  
 **-Se lo prometí, Jasper**.- dijo, hundiendo el rostro en sus brazos - **Le prometí cuidarlos siempre.** **¡No la puedo ver a los ojos después de esto**!- se ahogó con su propio llanto – **No puedo…**

 **-Emmett…-** Jasper intento acercarse para brindarle algo de apoyo de alguna manera pero él se lo sacudió, mirando hacia la puerta del hospital con determinación y corriendo dentro. Tenía que saber el paradero de su hijo como fuera. Llegando a la sala de emergencia apartó a Bella de su hijo, tomándolo de los brazos y sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Él era el único que podía saber el paradero de su hijo.  
 **-¿Anthony.-** llamo al pequeño quien lo observo con ojo nublados **–Tony soy yo, el tío Emmett-** le sonrió, intentando que el niño lo viese sereno **–¿Tony, dime donde esta Ian?-** después de un latido él lo miro con ojos amplios de pánico, iniciando a respirar rápidamente y a temblar al solo sentir aquel nombre mientras su mente parecía perderse en algún lado. No profirió ninguna palabra y un minuto después algo comenzó a escurrir de la camilla, el niño de siete años se había orinado.

Las manos de Bella se fueron a su boca, deteniendo un sollozo desgarrador. _¿Qué le habían hecho a su hijo_?

…..

Eran las siete de la mañana en casa McCarthy. Ninguno de los que ahora se encontraban en la sala había podido dormir en toda la noche, entre los gritos entre sueños de Anthony luego de obtener el alta a altas horas de la madrugada, Rosalie aun en el hospital e Ian que seguía desaparecido.

Bella velaba el sueño de su hijo de siete años en brazos que cada tanto se despertaba entre llantos y gritos de pánico. Sus sueños lo estaban atormentando, haciendo lo mismo con su madre que sentía a su corazón arrugarse con cada grito de su pequeño. No había pronunciado palabra por más que le preguntaran que le sucedía, simplemente se acurrucaba, temblando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera evitando ver algo.

Edward en cambio se encontraba de pie, con la mirada perdida. Él tampoco había dicho palabra desde que había encontrado a Anthony, parecía nervioso y perdido de algún modo.

Emmett y Jasper habían pasado toda la noche bajo el frio invernal en busca de Ian, sin descanso pero no habían encontrado ni siquiera un pequeño rastro. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra y su padre estaba destrozado, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos, llorando en silencio. Habían pospuesto la búsqueda unas cuantas horas porque había comenzado una gran ventisca. Emmett había continuado solo, hasta donde sus fuerzas y recursos lo habían acompañado ya que no se podía adentrar en lo profundo del bosque por más que quisiera.

 ** _-I bambini sono scomparsi la notte del festival dei krampus. I carabinieri hanno trovato a uno di loro in fondo al bosco di trento, vicino a la pozza di fassa, ma il suo cugino, Ian McCarthy e ancora perso._** ** _(Los niños desaparecieron la noche del festival del Krampus. La policia ha encontrado a uno de ellos en el fondo del bosque de trento, cerca de la poza de fassa pero su primo, Ian McCarthy esta aun perdido_** _)-_ decía la mujer en la televisión. La noticia había comenzado a girar el estado y el país desde la noche pasada sin que pudieran contenerla. Los celulares de todos sonaban pero nadie estaba en condiciones de atender llamadas para responder preguntas. _  
 **-Tutte le persone dicono che è stato lo zio del bambino a rapinarlo perché non ha un buon rapporto col cognato. (Todas las personas dicen que fue el tío del niño a raptarlo, porque no tiene una buena relación con el cuñado.)-**_ todos en la habitación pusieron atención al anuncio. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

 ** _-"Ho visto a i due bambini nel festival con il signore di occhi verdi. Erano di fianco a me prima dil casino._** ** _Il signore di capelli neri era andato a prendere bevande per tutti."(He visto a los dos niños en el festival con el señor de ojos verdes. Estaban a mi lado antes de la locura. El señor de cabello negro había ido a comprar bebidas para todos.)-_** decía un señor mayor, que los chicos no habían visto en su vida.

 ** _-Si parla di brutto raporto tra di loro, possiblemente perche il Sr. Cullen sia innamorato da anni dalla Sra. Rosalie McCarthy, Moglie dil Signore McCarthy, chi è stata versa ieri sera nell'Ospedale Centrale, ed e la mamma del bambino ancora perso_** _._ ** _(Se habla de una mala relación entre ellos, posiblemente porque el Sr. Cullen este enamorado de anos de la Sra. Rosalie McCArthy, esposa del sr. McCarthy, quien ha sido ingresada ayer en el hospital central y es la madre del niño aun perdido)_** _  
 **-¿Perché il piccolo Tony è tornato a casa ed Ian e ancora scomparso? (¿Por qué el pequeño Tony ha regresado a casa e Ian esta todavía desaparecido?)-**_ Pregunto la mujer a la cámara **–** **Faremo una ricerca sull'argomento e avremo tutti i dettagli per voi pronto (Haremos una investigación al respecto y les tendremos todos los detalles para ustedes pronto.)-** Edward apago el televisor de manera brusca, sintiendo su cara arder de la ira.

 **-¿Cómo pueden decir ese tipo de cosa?** \- dijo Bella, mirando a su marido. Preocupada.

 **-Es un pueblo pequeño, Bella. Es obvio que cosas como esta hacen sucesos.** – contestó Alice, mirando con el ceño fruncido al aparato ahora apagado.

 **-Pueblo chico infierno grande, dicen**.- culminó Jasper, junto a ella.

 **-¡Maldita prensa!-** masculló Edward, tomando su chaqueta del perchero y saliendo del lugar, casi estrellándose con Esme que venía entrando.

EMmett se puso de pie como un resorte al ver a su esposa con la mirada gacha arrasttando los pies con Carlisle guiándola. No había tenido el coraje de ir por ella cuando le habían dicho que le darían de alta hoy, no cuando había agotado los recursos en la búsqueda de su hijo, no cuando por su descuido ella no iba a ser la misma de antes.

Rose alzo la mirada, estudiando el lugar y deteniéndola en él, esperando una palabra que nunca llego, "Apareció" era la única cosa que quería oír. Sus ojos azules enmarcados por un aro rojo que dejaba ver todo lo que había llorado

Sin decir nada comenzó a subir las escaleras, con Esme tras ella. Emmett las siguió después de un latido. Él sabía que tenía prohibido crearle estrés a su esposa, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle que lo sentía en el alma, que lo había intentado todo, agotado los recursos en la búsqueda. Necesitaba sentirse menos culpable, menos miserable.

La encontró acurrucándose en la cama mientras Esme la cubría con una manta. Ella se sentía helada hasta los huesos, como si su cuerpo no profiriera más calor, como si se hubiese apagado algo dentro de ella.

 **-¿Estaré abajo por si me necesitas, ok**?- le hizo saber la morena, besando su frente pero no obtuvo respuesta. No le dijo nada al moreno de pie en el marco de la puerta porque no había nada que sus ojos no se lo hubieran dicho ya. En ellos se leía " _Apoyo incondicional_." Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, dejándolos solos.

Él trago, mirándola acurrucada en la enorme cama de leño, como si fuera un animal herido, y lo era. Ella estaba herida por dentro. Caminando con paso vacilante se arrodillo junto a ella, temiendo tocarla, temiendo quebrarla aún más. ¿ _Qué había hecho_?

 **-Rose** …- la llamó, con el rostro afligido y la voz temblorosa. Ella no se movió, las lágrimas silenciosas resbalándose por sus sienes, era como si no pudiera contenerlas. – **Lo siento** \- pronuncio, quedándose de rodillas frente a ella, con la cabeza gacha y uniéndose a su dolor silencioso.

* * *

Edward va a tener mucho que ver en esta historia =) para las que son amantes de el.

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus mensajitos ;D gracias a las que han comentado! besos

y felices pascuasl =)


	4. Pesadillas

….

 _Emmett McCarthy contaba hasta cien en voz alta. Sus brazos sirviendo de apoyo para su cabeza en el tronco donde estaba apoyado. La brisa de verano lo rodeaba, trayendo consigo las risas infantiles de algún lugar del bosque y el aire puro de los enormes pinos. Estar en ese lugar era como sentirse dentro de una cúpula, donde se podían sentir todos los ruidos armoniosos de la naturaleza sumándole a este, las dulces e inocentes risas._

 ** _-¡Listos o no allá voy!-_** _gritó, girándose y mirando la impresionante hilera de troncos donde fuera que fijara sus ojos. Amaba ese lugar, de pequeño había soñado siempre con una casa en la montaña. Sus recuerdos de pequeño transcurrían en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras Washington con montañas verdosas e increíble aire fresco hasta la inevitable separación de sus padres y la eventual mudanza a un lugar árido como el desierto como lo era Arizona._

 _Eso sí, iba siempre a pasar vacaciones con su padre a Forks pero él se había ya fijado la meta de que sus hijos debían crecer en un lugar como ese, que tuvieran sus mismos recuerdos jugando entre los árboles y llenándose de vida al respirar el aroma del pino fresco. **-¿Dónde se escondieron los niños?** \- hablaba mientras caminaba, asomándose en cada árbol que tenía en frente. En un bosque abierto no hay más lugares donde esconderse que detrás de los árboles, y más aún si medias menos de un metro y eras delgado como un fideo. **-¿Estarán detrás de… este árbol**?- grito, saltando junto a uno enorme pero no había nada detrás. Se rasco la cabeza, no era que podían irse muy lejos. La mayoría de las veces Tony era el que se escondía mejor y esto hacía a Ian enojar porque siempre lo encontraba a él primero. Su pequeño hijo, testarudo como la madre. _

**_-¡Papi!-_** _oyó a la lejos cuando se disponía a ir en dirección contraria. Era la voz llorosa de Ian a lo lejos, traída por el viento que lo paralizo en el acto. -¡Papi ayuda!- una vez más la escucho, poniendo todos sus sentidos e alerta y corriendo en dirección al instinto._

 ** _-¡Ian! ¿Dónde estás?-_** _gritaba mientas corría. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era algún animal como los pequeños zorros que rondaban la zona que lo estuviera asustando. O yéndose mas a lo drástico alguna serpiente **-¡Ian sigue hablando, papá está llegando**_

 ** _-¡PAPI AYUDAME!-_** _cada vez aquel llamado era más desesperado y él lo sentía cada vez más lejos, cada vez menos fuerte y que las piernas comenzaban a pesarle, volviendo más y más difícil su andar. El bosque a su alrededor se volvía obscuro, tenebroso **–¡PAPI!** \- la garganta se le cerro y por más que intentaba llamar a su hijo su voz parecía no salirle. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sin poder dar un paso más, con el pecho apretado del desespero gritando el nombre de su hijo sin oírse._

 **-¡Ian! -** se despertó de un salto, respirando agitado y con el pecho apretado. Sus sienes mojadas por el sudor y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Había sido solo un sueño, el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba desde hacía ya tres años. Un sueño ¿o era más bien una pesadilla?, aun no lograba definir lo que era, solo sabía que con cada día que pasaba se tornaba más angustiante, más aterrador, mas desesperante, sintiendo como que, de alguna manera, su hijo le estuviera pidiendo auxilio desde algún lugar.

Hundió la cara entre las almohadas, respirando el ya disperso olor de su hijo e intento estirarse, cosa que le fue imposible ya que estaba durmiendo en una cama de longitud media para nada acorde a su tamaño.

Las terapias para superar el dolor en los últimos tres años no habían ayudado a disminuir aquel sueño que lo atormentaba, y parecía sucederle lo mismo a Rose, ya que cada noche la escuchaba llamar a su hijo mientras dormía.

Tampoco la ayuda espiritual lograba disipar aquel fantasma. Al visitar al párroco de la iglesia del pueblo éste le había dicho que su hijo estaba buscando caminar hacia la luz pero que ni él ni Rose lo estaban dejando descansar en paz.

Ese día salió furioso del recinto, negándose a aceptar que su hijo estaba muerto. Ian no estaba muerto, no podía estar muerto, él lo sabía, él lo sentía, aunque lo tacharan de loco, que su pequeño estaba en algún lado. Que alguien lo había apartado de su lado por venganza, o celos o cualquier otra inhumana razón pero su pequeño no estaba muerto.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor y haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda mientras se estiraba. Aún estaba oscuro afuera y llovía como una más de las raras noches en otoño en Val di Fassa. Solo la lámpara de dinosaurio verde alumbraba la habitación.

Se permitió tomar un par de respiros para calmarse, sacándose la camisa del pijama para secarse el sudor del rostro. Si seguía con esas pesadillas las ojeras en su rostro no desaparecerían nunca ya que le era imposible conciliar el sueño luego de ello y un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo le confirmó que no sería el único esa noche.

Buscando una nueva camiseta en el armario se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, encontrando a Rose frente al lavaplatos viendo por la ventana de la cocina y bebiendo de un vaso de leche. Se aprovechó de que la jarra estaba ya afuera para servirse un vaso y meterlo en el microondas unos minutos. Ella ni se molestó en mirar.

 **-Será un otoño extraño**.- dijo, de modo casual, apoyándose en la mesada junto al microondas, mirando su espalda.

 **-Mju** \- fue lo que ella murmuro, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el obscuro bosque. La cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento si su tratamiento no hacia efecto rápido. Las pesadillas la hacían despertarse agitada y no ayudaba nada la falta de sueño a su enfermedad. Eran cada vez más seguidas los picos de presión alta cada noche debida a la angustia que vivía a diario haciendo a su médico preocuparse cada vez más por su salud pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Cómo calmas a tu cuerpo y le prohíbes sentir la desesperación, la angustia y la desesperanza sabiendo que una parte de ti está desaparecida, perdida o incluso…? Sacudió ese pensamiento, apartando la obscuridad. Su hijo no estaba muerto. No lo estaba.

El sonido del microondas la hizo sobresaltar volteando la mirada a Emmett que sacaba su vaso de leche. Este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando la atrapó mirándolo y ella se giró en ese mismo instante, colocando el vaso ya vacío en el lavaplatos y dejando correr el agua por unos segundos. Él suspiro, cansado de no poder siquiera entablar una conversación de más de tres palabras con su aún esposa desde lo sucedido.

Rose se había cerrado, tanto para él como para el mundo desde la desaparición de su hijo. No le había reclamado más desde esa noche, no lo había acusado más desde lo sucedido pero eso a él le dolía tanto o más de como si lo hiciera a diario, su silencio, su dolor no exteriorizado. El no solo había perdido a su hijo esa noche, también a ella. Que si bien seguía casada con él y seguían viviendo juntos después de haber decidido mudarse definitivamente a Val di Fassa por si algún día llegaban nuevas noticias de Ian, nada era lo mismo. Se habían convertido en dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa y él ya no soportaba aquella lejanía. Sabía que ambos necesitaban el consuelo entre ellos, el romper esa barrera que por alguna razón que aun desconocía se había construido entre ellos pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que Rose no lo rechazase, ya lo había intentado todo, ya se había rendido.

 **-Mi madre ha llamado. Quiere venir con Phil a pasar navidades con nosotros este año.-** informó, más para romper el hielo que para otra cosa. Había visto el frasco de pastillas para la presión en el centro de la mesa así que debía evitar alterarla más de lo que el sueño lo había hecho. Tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de tener al parlanchín de su padrastro en casa pero si extrañaba a su madre. Pocas habían sido las veces que la pudo tener cerca en los últimos tres años pero el de alguna manera había entendido que cada quien lidiaba con el dolor de manera diferente.

Escucho el ruido del agua cesar y vio como ella se secaba las manos con el primer paño de cocina que encontró para darle la cara un momento después. La imagen de ella, con los ojos rojos de lágrimas derramadas e hinchados le arrugó el alma.

-¿ **Tú, tienes algo que festejar**?- le pregunto en un susurro, sin ningún todo de reproche en su voz, simplemente era una pregunta que lo hizo tragar en seco. Dándose cuenta que sus palabras podían tomarse de muchas maneras. No era su intención incluir una celebración, desde lo sucedido en casa no se había colocado una luz de navidad o un árbol para los regalos, nada. Nadie en la familia había vuelto a ser el mismo, ni siquiera el pequeño Tony.

 **-Quieren estar con nosotros.** \- aclaró, respirando **–Hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos**.

 **-No quiero que nadie venga a darnos su lastima, Emmett.-** dijo entre dientes, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Ella no sabía cómo su cuerpo aun las producía. Había llorado tanto, tanto desde entonces.

 **-No es lastima-** corrigió él, caminando hacia ella con la excusa de dejar su vaso en el lavaplatos para poder acercarse. Ella retrocedió de manera instintiva, dándole la espalda **-Es más apoyo moral. No estamos hablando de extraños, Rose. Es mi madre**.- dijo, como si estuviera hablándole a un animal acorralado. La escuchó sorber la nariz y tomar una inhalación entrecortada.

 **-No me interesa el apoyo moral de nadie.-** contestó con voz temblorosa por el nudo en su garganta. ¿De qué les servía el apoyo moral si su hijo seguía desaparecido? ¿Acaso aquello debía disminuir el dolor de una madre que pierde a su bebe? ¿Acaso eso la haría sentir mejor? - **No cuando nada de eso me devuelve a mi hijo**.- ella jadeo, ya sin poder contener más el llanto, sintiendo la mano de Emmett cerrarse en su muñeca cuando se disponía a correr escaleras arriba. Él escuchó el pequeño quejido que abandono su boca soltándola al instante, temiendo haberle hecho daño al sentir la línea de la cicatriz bajo sus dedos, mirando su espalda con ojos de dolor, cada que recordaba que su mujer había intentado acabar con su vida unos meses atrás la culpa lo carcomía.

Ella encerró la muñeca con la otra mano, sosteniéndola y acariciando la piel aun dándole la espalda.

 **-Rose yo** …- intentó disculparse, estirando la mano para apoyarla en su hombro pero esta cayó con su propio peso ya que ella corría escaleras arriba dejándolo allí, con sus cicatrices internas aun abiertas y con el pensamiento de que sus vidas no podían continuar asi.

* * *

me voy de vacaiones de pascua y no podia dejarlos sin capitulo =) espero les este gustando la historia. Pido disculpas si ven que voy muy lento pero me gusta que vean todo el recorrido de los personajes. mas adelante iniciara el suspenso y la locura y los celos y las infidelidades xD

dejen sus RV pleaseeeeeeeeee son muy imprtantes para mi =)

Gracias and Happy Easter =D


	5. Jaque mate

.

.

…..

 _Rosalie miraba a sus dos hombres dormir junto a ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Emmett con su pequeño recostado sobre su pecho, ambos con las respiraciones acompasadas y caras angelicales. Ella aun no creía que Ian estuviera allí. Después de un embarazo casi imposible de llevar a termine y muchísimos sustos le parecía irreal tenerlo en casa con ellos aun después de un par de meses._

 _Eran las tres de la mañana y ella no podía dormir, el cansancio no la dejaba. Nadie le había dicho que sería tan difícil tener un niño a su cuidado las 24 horas del día. Desde hacía un par de semanas había iniciado a sentirse triste e irritable y al inicio ella se lo atribuía a las desveladas para amamantar y la falta de sueño propia de padres primerizos e incluso su doctor le había dicho que era normal experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos durante la cuarentena, mucho más teniendo antecedentes depresivos por parte de su familia materna pero ya iniciaba a preocuparse al haber pasado ese periodo y que aun esos sentimientos no le permitiera disfrutar de su bebe._

 _Eran tantas cosas juntas que la atormentaban, las preguntas constantes de que si lo estaba haciendo bien, la falta de una figura materna que la guiara, la desaparición de algo de tiempo para ella, el hecho de pasar de ser una mujer independiente y trabajadora a cambiadora de pañales y distribuidora de leche las veinticuatro horas. Era todo eso que la enloquecía, llegando a pensar en cómo hubiera continuado la vida si ese pequeño ser no hubiese llegado a ella._

 _Por un momento se permitía fantasear con vacaciones a solas con Emmett como cuando eran solo ellos dos, miles de notas en los diarios con su nombre escrito, fotos con los personajes más famosos del mundo de la política pero luego regresaba a ella el sentimiento de culpa por pensar en una vida sin el hijo que una vez había anhelado tanto y las crisis de llanto iniciaban nuevamente._

 _Era un círculo vicioso constante que comenzaba a crear en ella pensamientos extraños y obscuros hacia su hijo, lo que la hacía techarse a ella misma como una demente. ¿Qué clase de madre imagina una vida sin su hijo cuando se supone que todas luego del nacimiento no pueden imaginar la vida antes de ellos? ¿Qué clase de madre se imagina tirando toda la ropita de bebe al cesto de la basura o quemando la cuna de su hijo? ¿Qué clase de madre era al imaginarse asfixiando a su bebe?_

 _Las lágrimas la ahogaron, estallando y drenando todo lo que se estaba guardando dentro, despertando a Emmett, asustado._

 ** _-Rose…-_** _la llamo con voz pastosa por el sueño, apretando al bebe en su pecho para colocarse en una posición sentada. Ella estaba privada por el llanto. **–¿Rose, que sucede**?- se alarmó, dejando a Ian en la cama, justo en medio de ellos para luego tomarla del rostro y mirarla a los ojos **–¡Respira**!- le pidió, sacudiéndola un poco. Ella jadeo, tomando una larga respiración y dejándolo salir todo, en un llanto desgarrador sin sonido. Emmett no hizo más que tomar a su hijo, dejándolo en la cuna al lado de la cama para arrodillarse en medio y abrazarla fuerte. Tratando de consolarla mientras la mecía y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Ella no le había contado a nadie sobres sus raros pensamientos pero él de alguna manera lo había intuía al escucharla llorar todas las noches y verla como miraba a su hijo, como si no lo quisiera, cuando éste lloraba sin cesar. Había investigado bastante sobre el tema de la depresión postparto. _

**_-Necesito ayuda, Emmett_** _.- fue lo que salió de sus labios apenas pudo calmar los jadeos en su voz. Sus manos aferrándose a la camiseta de él como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. **–Ayúdame**.- rogó. Él la apretó mucho más, como si intentara de ese modo sacar de ella todos esos fantasmas. _

**_-Vas a estar bien, Rose.-_** _le susurró al oído, acariciándole el cabello y meciéndola. **–Vas a estar bien**. _

….

 **-Vas a estar bien, Rose**.- repetía Isabella al otro lado de la línea telefónica mientras Rosalie jugaba con el frasco de pastillas, tanto antidepresivas como las de hipertensión en la mesa. Acababa de comerse un sándwich con la primera cosa que consiguió en el refrigerador, eso solo porque no podía tomarse las pastillas con el estómago vacío, todo porque su cuñada la estaba regañando al teléfono por haberlo hecho. – **Eventualmente, todos estaremos bien** \- dijo la morena, tratando de sonar segura en sus palabras pero fallando en el intento. Ella era la primera que sabía que nada estaba bien, ni lo estaría nunca.

 **-No, Bella. Nada está bien ¡Yo ya no puedo más!** \- dijo la rubia, lanzando el frasco contra la pared más cercana, viendo como las pastillas volaban como pequeños proyectiles por la cocina, cayendo dispersas en el piso de madera.

 **-No hay novedades** \- aquello no era una pregunta. Ella había interpretado el sonido y reconocido la lluvia de pastillas gotear al teléfono.

- **No-** casi gritó, cansada, rota, harta de esa situación - **Creo que hasta preferiría que me dijesen que…-** se detuvo, tomando una inhalación sonora temiendo que su voz fallase al pronunciar aquellas palabras **-está muerto** \- susurro. Era la cosa más difícil que diría en su vida. - **A tener que seguir viviendo con el pensamiento de que puedan estar maltratándolo o que esté pasando hambre o frío o cosas peores**.

- **Cálmate.-** le pidió Bella, ella intentaba ponerse en su lugar. Si fuera Tony el que estuviera desaparecido ella también se hubiese vuelto loca **-Sabes que no te hace bien**.

 **-¡Ya no me interesa nada, Bella!-** ella hundió la mano libre en su cabello, apoyando el codo en la madera fría de la mesa **-Hace meses tenía que haber acabado con este dolor insoportable**.- murmuró - **No duermo, no como. Esto no es vida para nadie**.

 **-Rose…-** pronuncio la morena, comenzando a sentir las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Le dolía escucharla así, la quería como una hermana y el hecho de recordar que estuvo a punto de matarse por la desesperación la hacía sentir en culpa por haber recuperado a su hijo.

 **-Las pesadillas son más frecuentes, despertándome cada noche, atormentándome**.

 **-Es horrible no poder hacer nada con ellas**.- la secundó Bella, sorbiendo la nariz **-Lloraba cada noche al sentir a Tony gritar y no poder apartar esos fantasmas de su cabeza**.- su bebé. Había dejado de ser el niño alegre y testarudo que la volvía loca para convertirse en uno completamente distinto, mudo, asustadizo y con ataques de pánico constante. Cosas tan tontas como una máscara de monstruo de goma lo hacían iniciar a gritar de manera aguda, golpeándose la cabeza con sus puños, como si intentase sacar alguna cosa de ella al golpearse. Y ella se estaba iniciando a volverse loca al no saber cómo ayudarlo.

 **-¿Cómo esta él**?- preguntó Rose, un poco más calmada. No era la única con problemas del tamaño del mundo en la línea telefónica.

 **-Está jugando con un aparato nuevo que le compró Carlisle.-** contestó, mirándolo jugar con la play al televisor. Animalitos de granja haciendo distintos sonidos mientras él los movía de un lugar a otro. Era un juego para niños más pequeños, incluso a Renesmee le causaba fastidio, pero eran los únicos que no lo asustaban, debían mantenerlo alejado de juegos violentos y obscuros para evitar cualquier alteración. **-Lo entretiene**.

 **-¿Las terapias**?

 **-Bien, supongo**.- Bella se encogió **-Está hablando un poco más ahora**.- la morena dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Era un paso enorme después de tres años de mutismo selectivo.

 **-Ha dicho algo sobre…**

 **-No-** la cortó, sabiendo a que se refería. **–El psicólogo dice que aún no está listo para afrontar ese recuerdo. Ha avanzado poco en estos tres años pero, ya no moja la cama y eso es un salto enorme.**

 **-Ya es un avance.-** Rose se permitió sonreír a medias, contenta porque al menos alguien en la familia estuviera avanzando.

 **-Solo quiero que mi hijo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, Rose**.- dejó saber la mujer morena, mirando a su hijo con ojos tristes y anhelantes. Ella solo quería que él dejara atrás esos fantasmas y creciera como todo niño de diez años. No le importaba si regresaban las peleas constantes con él por tonterías o las respuestas de mal modo, solo quería recuperar a su hijo. Rosalie suspiró, anhelando tanto que el tiempo regresara y todo fuera como antes.

 **-Yo quisiera que todo fuera como antes, Bella.**

 **-Renesmee está insoportable. Es rebelde y agresiva. Me han llamado varias veces del colegio por su comportamiento y sé que lo hace por atención.** \- recontaba Bella dejando escapar un suspiro cansino. **-Ella se da cuenta que estoy las 24 horas del día alrededor de Tony**.

 **-¿No le has explicado que su hermanito necesita atención**?

 **-De todas las maneras posibles, pero no entiende. Simplemente es su manera de reclamarme y Edward tampoco me ayuda**.

 **-¿Por qué**?

 **-Desde lo sucedido él no es el mismo, Rose. Creo que lo mejor para ambos será que nos divorciemos**.- dijo, sintiendo como el corazón se le apretujaba.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** ella no podía creer lo que oía.

 **-Ya no puedo con esta situación. Edward cambió muchísimo. Yo pienso que él se culpa por la pérdida de Ian**.- explicó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Rosalie entendía aquel sentimiento, ella sabía que Emmett se culpaba por la desaparición de su hijo y aunque ella, por todo el amor que sentía por él no se lo reclamase, en el fondo lo hacía, en silencio, que era incluso más cruel que hacerlo de frente.

 **-Emmett también lo hace y no por eso hemos hablado de divorcio.-** Técnicamente no habían hablado de nada desde hacía tres años pero eso Bella lo sabía muy bien. Era su hermana y Emmett no le ocultaba nada.

 **-Además he visto que recibe llamadas telefónicas constantemente y se esconde de mi**.- a este punto la morena había iniciado a llorar nuevamente. Ella jamás se imaginó pronunciando la palabra divorcio, se había casado para toda la vida, convencida de que Edward Cullen sería su feliz para siempre - **Cuando llega del trabajo no se involucra con los niños ni conmigo. Ya no somos una pareja, Rose. Vieja demasiado y cuando no lo hace se encierra en su estudio. Yo…** \- tragó grueso **-pienso que tiene a otra mujer.-** soltó lo que la venia asfixiando desde hacía meses, ese pensamiento de engaño y traición que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

 **-Dudo que sea así. Edward te ama, Bella**.- Eso era imposible a los ojos de Rose y de todo el que los conociera. Edward jamás tendría ojos para otra mujer que no fuera Bella, eso estaba escrito con sangre.

 **-Así como te amó a ti**.- aquello era un recuerdo que aun dolía. Rosalie se quedó estática, mirando la pared.

 **-¿No me digas que tú también iniciarás con esa estúpida historia amarillista?-** la regañó la rubia, al borde por el tema que los paparazzis habían alimentado en todo este tiempo - **Eso fue incluso antes de conocernos. ¡Teníamos doce años! Prácticamente crecimos juntos. Siempre lo quise como un hermano**.- explicó, le parecía ridículo que después de casi veinte años aun siguieran alimentando un amor que ni siquiera había sucedido ni tenía sentido.

 **-Él a ti no.** \- susurró la morena, sin estar segura de haberlo dicho.

 **-Isabella, por favor. Tu no** …- le rogó la rubia. Lo último que necesitaba era alejarse de su mejor amiga por una tontería como aquella. Era la única con la que podía hablar libremente sin sentir que daba lastima.

 **-Tienes razón, olvídalo**.- negó esta, sacudiendo aquel estúpido pensamiento de su cabeza - **Estoy susceptible con el tema de Edward, es que… no sé qué hacer**.

 **-Sería una hipócrita si yo te dijera que hacer** \- se encogió soltando una media risa bufada. Ella era la última persona en la tierra que daría un buen consejo sobre relaciones en aquel momento. – **Tengo que irme**.- dejó saber cuándo oyó la camioneta estacionarse en el frente de la casa señal de que Emmett había llegado **–Te llamo mañana**.

 **-Está bien, Rose. Buenas noches**.

 **-Idem**.- fue lo que contestó, justo antes de que se abriera la puerta dejando entrar a un Emmett empapado por la lluvia, con varios troncos para la chimenea cubiertos por una capa de plástico. Su barba de días le daba un aspecto sucio y desgarbado. También el olor a alcohol que despedía. Rosalie lo percibió con una simple inhalación, dejando el teléfono en la mesa para mirar como dejaba la madera junto a la puerta. Era algo que se había vuelto habitual para él desde algunas semanas, ir a descargar su ira y dolor cortando arboles mientras ahogaba sus penas con una botella de ron. Ella tragó en seco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

 **-Las dejaré aquí esta noche. Si las llevo al pórtico terminarían bañadas.-** rompió el silencio él, quitándose la bañada chaqueta y las botas de montaña. Ella no contestó, caminando al cajón para pescar otro frasco de pastillas, esta vez eran somníferos. Mañana limpiaría las que se habían regado, en ese momento solo quería apagar su cabeza. **-¿Podemos hablar**?- se sobresaltó al sentirlo parado a sus espaldas. Sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle la espina dorsal. El olor a alcohol no le traía buenos recuerdos.

 **-Estaba por irme a dormir-** dijo aun dándole la espalda, tirando la pastilla a su boca pasándola si agua.

 **-En tres años no has encontrado un momento para hablar conmigo**.- le reprochó con un bufido, riendo sin un rastro de alegría. Ella se giró, encarándolo. Sintiendo como en su cuerpo picaban las palabras por salir a borbotones, todo lo que se había guardado en años a punto de explotar como un volcán en erupción.

 **-¿Qué hay que decir**?- cuestionó con la barbilla alzada e imitando su tono burlón **-¿Qué tienes que decirme que no sepa ya? ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Qué no fue tu intensión perder a nuestro hijo?-** explotó **-No intentes hacerlo menos doloroso porque no lo lograras**.

 **-¡Al menos yo si he intentado algo en esta relación, he intentado salvar esta familia**!- argumentó él a la defensiva. El alcohol desinhibiendo todos sus miedos, saltando a flote las cicatrices no suturadas.

 **-¿Qué es lo quieres salvar**?- quiso saber, mirándolo de manera intensa -¿ **Cómo crees que esto puede salvarse teniendo este fantasma entre nosotros?**

 **-Tal vez podríamos intentar tener otro…**

 **-¡No lo digas**!- lo cortó de manera tajante. Señalándolo con el dedo -¡ **Ni se te ocurra decir que lo mejor sería tener otro bebé! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo amaría a otro niño sabiendo que mi hijo aún está perdido por tu culpa**.

 **-¡Si! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Fue mi maldita culpa**!- gritó el moreno, tirando la silla más cercana que encontró al suelo, haciendo que esta se rompiera en pedazos. Rosalie retrocedió, sintiendo como ya todo se estaba saliendo de control – **No tienes por qué repetírmelo**.

 **-¿Si no quieres escucharlo entonces por qué no te has ido**?- demandó por lo bajo - **Ya no hay nada que te una a mí** \- le dolió en el alma pronunciar aquellas palabras, mientras sentía como si las astillas de aquella silla se clavaban en su pecho. Ya todo estaba dicho, solo faltaba la estocada final.

Emmett la miró. En sus ojos se dejaba ver el dolor que aquellas palabras habían causado. Se hinco, como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

 **-Si he soportado todos estos años ha sido por ti. Solo por ti, Rosalie**.- susurró, con los dedos hundidos en su cabello. Ella se tragó el nudo de pena que le obstruía la garganta al verlo así pero hay veces que el dolor es más fuerte que todo, y en ese momento, en esas cuatro paredes era el que tenía la última jugada en el tablero.

 **-Pues nadie te pidió que te quedaras**.- pronunció ella en un jaque mate haciendo al hombre caer de rodillas, derrotado.

* * *

se suponia que este capitulo debia ser mas largo y tener otra parte que ya esta casi toda temrinada pero como soy mala les dejare solo este pedazo esperando a ver si asi aumentan los RV. !Quiero mas RV los exijo! y ahora si me voy jeje

BYEEEE


	6. Gris

….

 _Rosalie arrullaba al pequeño Ian en sus brazos, tarareándole una canción inventada que parecía ser la única con la que lograba dormirse. Emmett de vez en cuando alzaba la vista de su computador para ver a sus dos amores pasearse por la sala mientras afuera nevaba intensamente. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de correos lo distrajo de la tierna imagen de su mujer hundiendo la nariz en el cabello de su hijo y respirándolo, como si aquel fuera el perfume más delicioso que existiese en el mundo._

 _Después de dos semanas sin poder verlo, ni sentirlo, ni olerlo debido a sus días en rehabilitación por la depresión post parto ella necesitaba eso, llenarse de él, de su exquisito aroma, de su piel suave y su respiración acompasada. El tenerlo lejos la había hecho entender que lo necesitaba tanto como respirar, anhelando cada día que las horas pasaran volando para poder tenerlo así, en sus brazos, sin fantasmas ni pensamientos diferentes al amor que sentía._

 _Se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de su marido rodearle la cintura, mientras este depositaba un suave beso en la frente de su hijo y otro en los labios sonrientes de ella._

 _- **Te tengo una sorpresa** -le susurró él al oído, en tanto ella acariciaba distraída la mejilla suave del bebé. Era tan hermoso._

 ** _-¿Qué es?-_** _él sonrió ante la curiosidad que encontró en sus brillantes ojos azules. Besándola sin poder evitarlo, contento de tenerla de regreso, feliz y enamorada de su hijo. Hizo un gesto con el dedo, pidiendo un segundo y desapareció un momento para buscar el papel que se estaba imprimiendo. Sosteniéndolo frente a ella para que leyera por si misma el correo. Pudo ver con una sonrisa como el rostro de Rose cambiaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella lo miro sorprendida **-¿Nos aprobaron la compra de la casa en Trentino**?- pronuncio sin aliento mientras el asentía, lanzando los brazos en victoria. _

**_-¡Tenemos casa en la montaña_** _!_

 ** _-¡Oh cariño_** _!- dijo ella, acercándose para besarlo. Ella más que nadie sabía cuánto era importante para él crecer a Ian en un puesto así, montañoso, verde y lleno de vida. Queriendo hacer partícipe de esa felicidad al dormilón en sus brazos que ni se había inmutado ella tomo su manita, acercándose a su rostro para hablar por él **-¿Y me enseñaras a hacer muñecos de nieve, papi**?- pronuncio con voz aguda haciendo a Emmett reírse, enamorado._

 ** _-Todos los que quieras, campeón_** _._

…

La música retumbaba ruidosa en sus oídos mientras las piernas quemaban todo el camino desde las pantorrillas hasta sus muslos con cada paso. La brisa fría chocaba con su rostro sin maquillar mientras la respiración rápida le quemaba la garganta.

El dolor físico era la única terapia que la distraía del dolor emocional. La única cosa que no la hacía pensar en nada más, por lo menos unas pocas horas al día. No existía culpa, ni pesadillas, ni llanto en ese momento. Era solo ella, la música y sus pies chocando con la tierra húmeda. Se había convertido en un hábito en los últimos años y prácticamente esperaba cada amanecer por ese momento solo de ella, para no pensar más que en la música electrónica y estar atenta a donde pisaba. Fue gracias a su momento de desconexión que no se percató de la joven mujer que apareció en una bicicleta delante de ella y que casi la hace tener un ataque al corazón.

 **-Jane...-** se sobresaltó al reconocer a la rubia que se había detenido a unos metros de distancia. Sus claros ojos, tan azules que parecían ser blancos la estudiaban. Siempre le habían causado impresión y algo de miedo, lo que era una tontería ya que podía decir que conocía bien a la chica y era una muchacha bastante simpática. 

Había sido la niñera de Ian desde su llegada a Val si Fassa y él parecía adorarla, aunque pusiera caras extrañas y llorase cuando tenía que ser cuidado por ella. Emmett siempre alegó que eran celos porque no se lo llevaban con ellos, lo que parecía al final ser cierto porque siempre los conseguían riendo al regreso.

La joven rubia le dedicó una sonrisa secreta haciendo un scanner de su cuerpo para luego reír. 

**-Sra. Rosalie.-** pronuncio con voz amable. **-Lamento haberla asustado**.- se disculpó con su divertido acento al querer hablarle en su idioma. Rose la miro con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo de alguna manera que no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto, pero tal vez su risa se debiera al mismo susto o a la cara que habría puesto al verla. Se apresuró a negar, restándole importancia y apoyándose del muro del puente para regresar algo de aire a sus pulmones - **No sabía que corría por esta zona**.- había cambiado mucho físicamente en los últimos años se percató Rosalie. Siempre había visto en la chica algo obscuro pero ella siempre lo atribuyo a las modas de los jóvenes, con camisetas de calaveras y cruces, vestimenta negra y zapatillas converse propia de los dieciséis, que era la edad que tenía cuando inicio a hacerles de niñera por recomendación de su padre, el dueño del bar del pueblo. Ahora era una mujercita bastante atractiva, había desarrollado un bonito cuerpo y una mirada bastante dominante.

 **-Tengo un par de años haciéndolo. Es el único lugar donde no hay paparazzis-** fue lo único que contestó, atrapándole la mirada en sus muñecas descubiertas. Ella se apresuró a cruzarse de brazos para esconder las cicatrices, aunque no fuera un secreto para nadie en el lugar que había intentado suicidarse. Había sido la noticia del año, posteada en todos los diarios y noticieros.

 **-Ushh, tiene razón. Los odio** \- se quejó ella, rodando los ojos. Rosalie le dedicó una mirada larga. _¿Qué podía conocer ella sobre la vida bajo las miras de las cámaras_? Se preguntó en su fuero interno. No era ella la que conseguía cada día a una decena de personas esperándola en su casa preguntando tonterías y con flashes molestos **-Aun me ven por la calle y me preguntan si sé algo de Ian** \- no respondió, sintiendo como regresaba el peso que había drenado a su pecho con la mención de su niño. Sus vellos erizándose, sus ojos picando por el nacimiento de las lágrimas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la joven rubia **-No ha de ser fácil asimilar que tu hijo está desaparecido y no volverse loco en el intento.-** argumentó sin rastro de algún sentimiento en su voz **–Admiro su matrimonio, por ser una pareja tan sólida** \- ella bufó de manera imperceptible. _"Solida"_ si pudiera reírse lo haría, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo que significaba aquella palabra. Después de la noche anterior y la discusión que había tenido con Emmett ahora era menos que imposible ser tachados como una pareja solida aunque no lo fueran desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ya se había olvidado de la última vez que compartieron un beso, un abrazo o una simple caricia. Ellos se habían alejado tanto el uno del otro que podía decir que ya no conocía al hombre que habitaba con ella en la misma casa. Eran dos extraños, con vidas destruidas y dolores y fantasmas tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos.

 **-Lo estamos sobrellevando**.- fue lo único que contestó, iniciando a sentirse incomoda bajo la mirada serena de la muchacha.

 **-¿Cómo esta Emmett**?- preguntó, haciendo no pasar desapercibida la mención de su nombre de pila.

 **-El Sr. McCarty está bien.-** enfatizó la palabra señor, odiando la permisión de tratarlo como un igual cuando bien podría ser su padre. Siempre le criticó eso a Emmett, la confianza que le daba a todo el mundo. Era un hombre tan bueno. En su cuerpo no había un rastro de maldad y ella siempre le advertía que las personas se aprovecharían de ello, e incluso podrían llegar a malinterpretarse sus modos pero él siempre la tachaba de celosa y la besaba con amor, como solo él sabía hacerlo, terminando eventualmente haciéndole el amor como si no hubiera mañana. Sacudió las imágenes que iniciaban a aglomerarse en su cabeza, apartando la punzada de pena que la rodeó - **En casa** \- Jane le sonrió con sorna.

 **-Lo vi en el café de mi padre antes de venir a correr**.- Rose le entrecerró los ojos. Aún no se acostumbraba al interés por la vida privada de los demás, propia de los italianos.

 **-¿Cómo va la escuela**?- preguntó, no porque estuviera interesada sino para cambiar de tema.

 **-Bien, este año me toca hacer pasantías. Estoy en el departamento de investigación forense del pueblo**.- dejó saber.

 **-Eso es muy interesante**.

 **-Sí, recuerdo que solía ver con Ian expedientes X**.- recontó suspirando **-Lo quiero como un hijo**.- dijo la joven, midiendo la reacción de la mujer ante esa revelación. Rosalie le alzó una ceja, desconcertada.

 **-Querrás decir como un hermano**.- la corrigió, sin entender el rumbo de la conversación ni lo que ella estaba diciendo. A duras penas tenía 19 años ¿ _y ya estaba pensando en hijos?_ Se preguntó. Jane dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre dientes al ver la expresión de la rubia.

 **-No.-** negó - **Tengo un hermano y sé lo que es ese tipo de cariño, señora Rosalie.-** le explicó **-Ian siempre será especial para mi.** \- Rosalie tragó al sentir nombrar a su hijo una vez más. Dolía, como el primer día.

 **-Me da gusto escuchar eso, Jane**.- fue lo que pudo contestar. Mirando como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris como su estado de ánimo. El otoño de este año sería extraño, tal como había dicho Emmett.

 **-Daría lo que fuera por tener un hijo igual a él-** continuó hablando la joven, con mirada risueña **-con esos hoyuelos que se le hacen en las mejillas al reírse.-** si estuviera buscando hacerla sentir mal lo estaba logrando, pensó Rosalie. Mientras la imagen de la carita de su bebe, sonriendo, con aquellos hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas, iguales a los de su padre aparecía en su mente.

 **-¿No estás muy joven para pensar en ser madre?-** la cuestionó Rosalie, alejando aquel retrato doloroso de su mente e incómoda con el tema.

 **-Creo en el destino. Y si quedara embaraza hoy estaría feliz.-** se encogió ella **-Sólo necesito tener al hombre que quiero a mi lado y lo llenaré de hijos.-** culminó, como si aquello fuera un desafío. Aquella conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado y solo estaba regresando a su cabeza los fantasmas que Rosalie había buscado desaparecer con el ejercicio.

El sonido de un teléfono las distrajo de las miradas sostenidas que estaban compartiendo. La joven rebuscó en un pequeño bolso que traía enlazado a la bicicleta para atender sin reconocer el número. Rosalie vio cómo su rostro cambiaba de sereno a serio y después a aterrorizado en un segundo, seguramente producto de la noticia que estuviera recibiendo pero ella no le prestó mucha atención. Abrazándose a sí misma, ya que iniciaba a instalarse ese frío permanente en sus huesos.

 **-Sto arrivando (estoy llegando)** \- oyó decir a la muchacha en perfecto italiano, luego se subió a la bicicleta y desapareció sin despedirse o dejar rastro alguno.

Rosalie prefirió no pensar en ello, no eran sus problemas ni le interesaba. Dándose la vuelta decidió iniciar a correr nuevamente el enorme parque. Dejando atrás la salida, necesitando el dolor físico.

….

Eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde cuando se encontraba de camino a casa. La noche había caído rápida y era una de las cosas que odiaba del inicio del otoño, los días cortos la hacían sentir muchísimo más depresa al tener que regresar a casa pronto.

Decidida se detuvo en una cafetería de camino, ordenando un jugo de naranja y una tontería para picar. No lo había hecho por hambre o sed. Era simplemente para mantener alejados los recuerdos y los monstruos que la esperaban en casa por un par de horas más.

Acomodándose en la mesa más alejada del lugar tomó el diario y se permitió leerlo de punta a punta, sintiendo como explotaban los flashes desde fuera del café hacia su ventana. Al día siguiente seguramente ella estaría en primera plana _"Así pasa los días de desesperación Rosalie McCarthy por la desaparición de su hijo"_ rodando los ojos y adoptando la actitud de menefreguismo* que había aprendido bien de los italianos le dio un sorbo a su jugo e inició su lectura. Pero ella no hubiera estado tan tranquila si hubiese sabido lo que encontraría al llegar a casa.

Allí encontró aquello que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y a la vez evitando. Una patrulla de policía estacionada en el camino. Las luces roja y azules titilando la aturdieron por un segundo dejándola paralizada en medio de la carretera, iniciando a sentir como su corazón le palpitaba frenético y las piernas le flanqueaban.

 _No..._

Todas las películas te enseñaban a lo largo de la vida que ver una patrulla en casa siempre era indicio de malas noticias y ella se imaginó lo peor, acelerando su respiración. _No..._ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Por favor, no._ Mientas su estómago le jugaba una mala pasada y subía hasta su garganta, haciéndola doblarse y vomitar lo poco que tenía en él.

Ella no se percató de los agentes que descendieron del auto, observándola y esperando a que ella se acercara. No se percató de que, el más joven de ellos, una mujer, al verla en ese estado se acercó, tomándola de los hombros para ayudarla. Tendiéndole un paño de papel y tratando de acercarla al auto para escoltarla a la estación pero ella se sacudió, como si su tacto la quemara, enojada con ellos, con la vida, con dios, con el universo.

 **-¡No!-** gritó, colocando ambas manos frente de ella, como si pudiera de esa manera detener lo que sabía le dirían.

 **-Signora-** intentó hablarle la mujer policía con voz calmada pero Rosalie ya estaba alterada. Despotricando contra todo que se le cruzaba por la mente.

 **-¡No!-** pronunció, tapándose la boca para evitar que salieran los jadeos por las lágrimas que iniciaban a correr por su cara. Su hijo no, su hijo no estaba muerto.

 **-Lo abbiamo trovato (lo hemos encontrado)-** dijo la mujer, usando la fuerza para que ella dejará de moverse, atrapándola con sus manos y sosteniéndola a un brazo de distancia. Sacudiéndola y dándole una media sonrisa. - **Lo abbiamo trovato-** repitió al percatarse que ella no reaccionaba a la noticia. Le estaba diciendo que habían encontrado a su hijo, que estaba vivo, que después de tres años de búsqueda constante, fotos en los diarios ofreciendo recompensa, horas de hablar en los noticieros pidiendo y agradeciendo cualquier información habían dado frutos, Ian había aparecido.

* * *

*Menefreguismo: en italia usan este termino para tachar a las personas que no les importa nada de lo que puedan pensar las demas. La frase que usan es Non me nefrega niente ( o sea no me importa nada)

GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTS KABUM JEJE no puedo darte pistas de nada, se supone que son ustedes las que tienen que decirme donde sta ian o que sucedio con el, quien es el culpable. la hstoria se desarrolla de ese modo, como una especie de misterio que deben ustedes resolver. las pistas estan, solo deben encajarlas todas jeje

Roseemett: ya ian aparecio, tranquilizate que me sirves viva para q comentes si te esta gustando la historia o no =)

GRACIAS MIL A LOS LECTORES ;) nos vemos pronto


	7. Alivio

_Rosalie miraba como su marido movía de un lado a otro un pequeño peluche de conejo que emitía sonidos de campanas mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso de madera con unas enormes orejas de ratón en su cabeza. Ella sabía que se había casado con un hombre que no era nada normal pero a veces el mismo se superaba._

 _Se había propuesto como desafío hacer que Ian diese sus primeros pasos hacia él ya que no había podido ganarle la batalla a ella en cuanto a la primera palabra del pequeño, que había sido obviamente "mama". Era por eso que en ese momento se encontraba vestido con una camiseta con luces, unas ridículas orejas de ratón y unos calcetines con campanas para lograr captar la mayor atención de su hijo, pero este parecía más que entretenido jugando a tocar el tambor, de pie, sosteniéndose de la silla de la mesa de la cocina._

 ** _-¡Ian, mira a papá_** _!- llamaba, moviendo a unos cuantos pasos de él el pequeño conejo y haciendo sonar las campanas de sus medias. El niño dejo escapar un gritito de alegría al sentir el sonido, moviendo las manitos en el aire para después abrir y cerrar los puños, en dirección a su padre, en señal de que le diera el muñeco pero Emmett lo alejó, para que él se soltase de su apoyo y diera los pasos. Aun se sentía inseguro de soltarse pero su padre sabía que hoy lo haría, no se había vestido de manera ridícula en vano. **–¡Ven, ven con papi**!_

 ** _-No, ven con mami mi pequeño angelito_** _.- lo llamó la rubia, sentada en el piso justo en frente de Emmett y del pequeño, quien al oír la voz de su madre dejo entre ver sus pequeños dientes inferiores y aquellos hoyuelos irresistibles en las mejillas. Emmett le dedicó una mirada acusadora. Él no podía culpar a su hijo si corría hacia ella. Con ese escote que dejaba ver su fuente de alimentación perfectamente él también lo haría aun a sus treinta a_ _ños._

 ** _-Papi tiene al sr. Bunny-_** _siguió moviendo el peluche de manera frenética. mientras Rosalie tomaba miles de fotografías mentales de aquel momento. **–Ven** \- dijo, acercándoselo más. Ian chillo, estirando su manita para alcanzarlo sin soltarse de la silla, tambaleándose ligeramente en su sitio. Ambos sostuvieron las respiraciones cuando su manita dejó de tocar la madera, quedándose un momento quieto sin saber qué dirección tomar ya que ninguno de sus padres parecía reaccionar._

 _De la nada, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y un minuto después la voz alegre de Charlie llenar el lugar, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

 ** _-¡El abuelo esta en casa_** _!- gritó, alzando los brazos y dejando caer la maleta en un sonido sordo, quedando estático al ver a Ian de pie frente a él y a Emmett y Rose sentados a cada lado del niño, a un par de metros de él y haciéndole señas para que se quitara de la vista de su nieto quien se giró al oírlo._

 _Todos se quedaron en blanco cuando Ian emitió una risa alegre, alzando sus manos al aire como había hecho su abuelo unos segundos atrás para de la nada dar cuatro largos pasos en su dirección, antes de tambalearse y caer en sus brazos ya que logró atraparlo antes de que cayera de bruces. El niño rio cuando su abuelo lo lanzo por los aires, besándolo cuando lo atrapo, causándole cosquillas con el bigote._

 ** _-¡Papá_** _!- amonestó Emmett, quitándose de golpe las ridículas orejas de ratón y poniéndose de pie mientras Rosalie se retorcía de la risa en el piso. **-¿No podías llegar diez minutos más tarde? ¡Se suponía que tenía que dar sus primeros pasos hacia mí!-** estaba más allá de lo dolido. _

**_-¿Yo que puedo hacer_** _?- se encogió el del hombros riendo y observando como su nieto estudiaba aquella cosa peluda que salía de debajo de su nariz que él no entendía - **Es la irresistibilidad del bigote**.- alzó sus cejas de manera divertida **-¿No es así cachorro**?- culminó, justo antes de que Ian lo tomase con el puño, tirando de su labio y haciendo a Emmett reír, resignado y a Rosalie derretirse de ternura. – **Tomade eso como un sí**._

…

.

.

Charlie miraba al que se suponía era su nieto de manera curiosa, estudiando las facciones del pequeño y esperando algún movimiento de su parte pero nada parecía suceder.

El niño estaba solo sentado allí, en una de las sillas de espera de la jefatura de policía, devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello rubio obscuro casi cubriéndole las delgadas cejas y acentuando el color de sus ojos, tan azul cielo como los de su nuera.

Notó con algo de nostalgia que había cambiado físicamente. Su rostro era más delgado y asimétrico, propio de un niño de la edad que ahora tenía y no del bebé que él recordaba, pero eso era algo obvio, todos los niños lo hacían al crecer. Allí estaban también los delgados labios de Renne y de Emmett, la nariz perfecta de su madre y a pesar de que estaba delgado por síntomas de desnutrición, pálido y descuidado, las pruebas de ADN confirmaban que era Ian.

Por él había puesto al revés el mundo para encontrarlo, por él se había mudado a otro país y aprendido otro idioma para ayudar en su búsqueda y ahora estaba allí y aún le costaba asimilarlo.

El niño lo miraba sin inmutarse y sin saber quién era aquel hombre. El bigote bajo su nariz le causaba curiosidad y algo de risa que no dejó salir, sosteniéndole la mirada intensa. Según las fotos que le había mostrado una mujer policía unas horas atrás en aquel cuarto obscuro, ese hombre era su abuelo, pero él no lo veía de ese modo. De hecho, no reconocía ninguna de las caras de aquellas fotos porque él no sabía quiénes eran esas personas o por lo menos no las recordaba. Él solo recordaba una madre descuidada, tres hermanos molestos y ninguna figura paterna. Razón por la cual se había escapado de la casa donde había vivido hacía varios meses. Luego un orfanatorio y obscuridad, voces en otro idioma, movimiento y más obscuridad.

 **-Ian, tu madre está en camino** \- le dijo Charlie. Hincándose frente a él y tomándolo de la mano la cual se sacudió rápidamente. Poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él, mirándolo con recelo desde su nueva posición. Suspiró, mirándolo acorralado en un rincón y sintiendo que algo no andaba bien con el pequeño, no era normal que no lo reconociera, era imposible o por lo menos eso creía él.

Los doctores lo habían secuestrado para revisarlo de punta a punta desde el momento que fue encontrado, acurrucado dentro de un edificio abandonado. Estaba sucio, pálido, con indicios de pulmonía y asustado. No respondía a su nombre y le rehuía a todo aquel que quisiera acercársele.

Él se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo cuando fue avisado por radio que habían encontrado a un pequeño, sin nombre ni documentos en la periferia de Verona a cerca 200 km de distancia, pero jamás imaginó que fuese su nieto.

-¿ **Ne vuoi una? (¿Quieres una?)-** oyó cuando una de las asistentes sociales le preguntaba enseñándole una caja unos pasos frente a él, respetando su espacio personal. Sostenía un paquete de donas a las que el niño no se resistió, tomando una para devorarla en un nano segundo lo que hizo a su abuelo mirarlo con pena. Imaginando todas las cosas que pudo haber vivido el pequeño en todo ese tiempo.

Por enésima vez tomó su celular, poniéndose de pie y remarcando el número de Emmett, esperando que esta vez tomase la llamada. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de dar con él desde que supieron que Ian había aparecido, pero tal parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. La voz gruesa del moreno sonó con el buzón de mensaje y Charlie cerró el teléfono, alzando la vista justo cuando Rosalie entraba como una bala por el pasillo, estudiando el lugar como un halcón, hasta posar los ojos en él, que le brindaba la mirada de alivio que estaba guardando por tanto tiempo.

Ella estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, de no ser porque su vista periférica captó el movimiento desde el rincón donde sus ojos volaron, para encontrarse con los asustados de un niño. Se quedó estática, asimilando aquel rostro mientras sentía como si una brisa drenaba todo peso de su cuerpo al reconocer el azul en aquellos ojos. Era como si las palabras hubiesen abandonado su cuerpo ya que de su boca solo salían respiraciones cortas. Si aquello era un sueño, rogaba que nada en el mundo la despertara de él.

Aun lo sentía irreal, tal vez aquello fuera un sueño y simplemente ella estaba desmayada en el parque después de haber llevado su cuerpo al límite al correr más de 10 kilómetros sin detenerse y que simplemente todo lo que recordaba después fuera creado por su cabeza, recreando la cosa que más anhelaba en el mundo.

Sus manos picaban por tocarlo, por acercarse, por abrazarlo pero al mismo tiempo tenia tanto miedo que si se acercaba demasiado él desapareciera.

 **-Rose** \- la llamó su suegro, para hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera ya que se había quedado como bloqueada pero ella no podía apartar la vista del pequeño quien parecía no reconocerla.

Dio un paso hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder más en el rincón, encogiéndose, asustado, como si ella fuese a herirlo. Su corazón, que al verlo se había llenado de alivio se apretujó ante aquel gesto. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su niño?

 **-Il bambino e ancora molto confuso (El niño está aún muy confundido)** \- le hizo saber la mujer que le había ofrecido las donas al pequeño. **–Sono la Dottoresa Carmen (Soy la doctora Carmen)** \- tendió la mano, que Rosalie sacudió rápidamente. La mujer le hizo una señal a Ian para que se acercara pero él no lo hizo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados **–Doviamo farlo sentire a su agio (Debemos de hacerlo sentir a gusto** )- la rubia le asintió, ella haría y respetaría todo lo que le dijesen pero solo necesitaba abrazarlo en ese instante, tocarlo para corroborar que aquello no era un sueño, que él estaba allí. Solo eso pedía. **–Sembra di non** **ricordasi di nessuno di voi (Parece no recordarse de ninguno de ustedes)-** continuó hablando la mujer pero ella ya no la estaba escuchando. Lentamente se hinco en su puesto, ensenándole su mano estirada al niño, pidiéndole y diciéndole así que se acercara, que ella no le haría daño.

- **Soy mamá, Ian** \- dijo con voz cortada, brindándole una media sonrisa de labios temblorosos por lágrimas contenidas. Él pareció no inmutarse ni entender aquellas palabras, parecía perdido, confuso y agitado.

 **-Tutto pare che non ricorda neanche la sua madre lingua (Todo nos indica que no se recuerda ni siquiera de su lengua madre)** \- le aclaró la asistente social – **l'italiano andrà bene per adesso** **(El italiano estará bien por ahora** )- Rosalie no vio nada de extraño en aquella declaración, ella en ese momento no estaba para analizar a fondo lo que esa mujer quería decirle, ella se encontraba en un estado de shock y anonadamiento sin escuchar las palabras, solo podía oír la sangre bombear en sus oídos, sacándola de aquel entumecimiento en el que había vivido por tres años.

Charlie en cambio arrugó el entre cejo, extrañado de que eso fuese posible. Un niño de cuatro años tiene un vocabulario bastante desarrollado a esa edad y le parecía muy difícil que se olvidase de la lengua que había escuchado toda su vida a menos que no la hubiera usado desde entonces. La cabeza del hombre era todo un enredo de confusión pero lo atribuía a la impresión de haberlo encontrado después de casi tirar la toalla.

 **-Sono mamma, mio piccolo angioletto** **(Soy mama, mi pequeño angelito)-** logró articular por encima del nudo en su garganta. Lagrimas corriendo silenciosas por su rostro, pero ya no eran lágrimas de desesperación, angustia o desesperanza. Eran lágrimas de alivio.

- **Lasciatimi in pace (déjenme en paz)-** gritó el menor, corriendo en dirección a una de las oficinas y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Rosalie miro el camino por donde se había perdido, aun hincada, sin poder entender que sucedía. La bruma de sosiego disipándose, dejando entrar el desconcierto y la confusión que el alivio no la había dejado asimilar.

Se había imaginado ese momento de mil maneras, de todas las formas posibles en los últimos tres años pero nunca que su hijo no la reconocería, nunca que no corriera a sus brazos, aliviado como ella, feliz de poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Las manos de Charlie la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndola de los hombros y frotando sus brazos como un modo de brindarle tranquilidad, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa por debajo de su bigote obscuro.

 **-Doviamo parlare (Debemos hablar)**.- les dijo la asistente social al notar sus rostros de desconciertos pero de serenidad a la vez. Señalando una de las tantas oficinas para que ambos la siguieran. Charlie le hizo un gesto para que ella se adelantara y así lo hizo, dejándolos solos en el medio del pasillo. Fue solo en ese momento que Rosalie se percató que gente entraba y salía cada minuto, cosa que no había visto al inicio.

 **-¿Dónde está Emmett**?- preguntó al caer en cuenta que algo le faltaba en aquel momento. Charlie se tomó un minuto antes de responder, ojeando su celular para corroborar que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de su hijo, suspirando.

 **-Llevamos toda la mañana tratando de localizarlo, no sabemos dónde está**.

 **-¿Buscaron el parque?-** preguntó. El hombre negó, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido, si conocía cual era la rutina de Emmett **-Siempre está allí, en la zona oeste**.

 **-Iré por él-** le hizo saber, encerrándola en un abrazo donde ella se permitió llorar abiertamente. Ambos necesitando sentir que aquel momento estaba pasando **-¿Estarás bien?-** ella asintió, después de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, que estaba vivo, que estaba allí ella nunca volvería a estar mal. **–Regresaré pronto**.-el hombre presionó los labios en su cabello y ella asintió, abrazándose a sí misma cuando él se alejó por el pasillo. Una risa nerviosa escapando de sus labios, remanente de las emociones, mientras miraba la puerta donde su hijo se había encerrado, acercándose con decisión y mirando por el pequeño vidrio de la puerta. Él estaba allí, sentado en la silla del escritorio abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos. La imagen le causó tristeza, a punto de irrumpir en aquella habitación para abrazarlo.

- **Signora Rosalie (Señora Rosalie)** \- la llamó la mujer desde la oficina cuando estaba por posar la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Ella se giró, mirándola con disculpa – **Per favore (Por favor** )- pidió, señalándole la oficina. La rubia asintió, girándose para ir en esa dirección sin antes mirar nuevamente aquella puerta, suspirando. _Todo iba a estar bien_ , se dijo en su cabeza. _Todo estará bien, mi ángel._

* * *

 _Me encanta leer sus sospechas xD me hacen reir y sentir que les esta encantando la historia =) gracias por sus mensajes y bueno, aparecio el pequeno... no dire mas. No puedo dar mas pistas xD veremos que sucede ahora._

 _Nos leemos pronto =D_


	8. Perfume

_-8-_

 _Emmett se despertó a eso de las cuatro de la mañana al no sentir el calor de su esposa envolver su cuerpo. Se habían quedado dormidos después de haber compartido una intensa noche de pasión en su lecho y él no había sabido más de sí después de ello. Dio una ojeada alrededor, percatándose de que la luz del baño estaba apagada pero la del pasillo se colaba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación así, de inmediato supo donde se encontraría su esposa. Pescando sus boxers en el piso se los colocó, arrastrándose dentro de una camiseta y saliendo en busca de su almohada favorita, como le gustaba llamarla a veces._

 _Sonrió, al conseguirla acostada en la pequeña cama de su hijo con él enrollado a su alrededor mientras ella tenía la nariz enterrada en su cabello. Era una manía de ella, olerlo. Decía que lo reconocería por su perfume así lo encerraran en un lugar con mil niños iguales._

 _ **-Lo vas a malcriar así** \- la amonesto con voz suave, llegando junto a la cama donde se arrodillo e inicio a acariciar el cabello rubio obscuro de su hijo. Ella le sonrió con culpa, abrazándose más al niño y aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Estaba creciendo tan rápido. Solo ayer recordaba cuando lo acostaba en su cuna y ahora ya era todo un niño grande que dormía en una cama sin barritas._

 _ **-Es mi bebé.-** dijo con voz cortada, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en su nariz. Su esposo le sonrió, sabiendo que estaba siendo más difícil para ella que para el mismo Ian eso de crecer._

 _Sin decir nada se puso de pie, tomándo lo más cuidadoso posible a su hijo en brazos y estirándole la mano a una desconcertada Rose quien la tomo vacilante, siguiéndolo hasta la habitación principal donde el deposito al niño en medio de la enorme cama. Incitándola a meterse a su lado para él luego acostarse detrás de ella, abrazando así a sus dos amores. Imitando la acción de ella cuando respiró en el cabello del pequeño solo que él hundió la nariz en el cuello de ella, llenándose de aquel aroma de mujer._

...

.

...

El hacha golpeaba la madera con fuerza, causando vibraciones que viajaban hacia sus brazos, entumeciéndolos. La menuda y molesta lluvia hacía mucho que le había dejado de interesar y ahora se encontraba bañado de pies a cabeza. El sonido al caer en su chaqueta y los jadeos que emitía cada vez al clavar el hacha en la madera lo atontaban. Sus músculos quemaban por la intensidad de cada acometida gruñendo al tirar del mazo cuando este de atascaba en el tronco. Era su manera de drenar la rabia que sentía.

Lo había arruinado todo, su vida, su familia, sus sueños, sus promesas. No había podido mantener las palabras que prometió una vez años atrás delante de dios en aquella iglesia. No había sabido cómo cuidar el corazón roto de su mujer, de ser fuerte para ambos, él simplemente se había dejado comer por el sentimiento de culpa, cerrándose como ella para así sentirse menos culpable pero no podía culparla. Había sido sólo su culpa, si no hubiese ido a comprar bebidas justo en ese momento, si sólo hubiese puesto más atención en los niños cuando se fueron hasta adelante de la multitud para ver el desfile. Si sólo hubiese reconocido al hombre vestido de demonio que los había alejado de ellos.

Rosalie no sabía que él había ido al lugar donde estos hombres terminaban luego del desfile. Encontrando a la mayoría perdidos y ebrios por el consumo de alcohol y alguna que otra droga. Les había gritado que le dijesen donde estaba su hijo, había descargado su ira golpeando a los que estaban demasiado borrachos para defenderse ganándose golpes de los que trataban de defenderlos sin obtener respuestas. Sólo golpes e insultos que le dolían menos comparado con el que su hijo estuviese perdido.

 _¿Qué habían hecho con él? ¿Con su pequeño angelito?_ Un ser que apenas comenzaba a vivir, que era un alma pura.

Sus manos se apretaron hasta dolerle al rededor del mazo del hacha, clavándola con toda la fuerza que podía en el tronco mientras los jadeos se convertían en un grito desgarrador y las lágrimas se confundían con la ligera lluvia.

No fue hasta que sus brazos no dieron más que se sentó en el tronco que estaba destrozando. Con el dolor a flor de piel y se percató de la patrulla que se acercaba por la carretera de tierra que hizo que la respiración se le atascara en la garganta. En todo el tiempo que habia ido a ese lugar para drenar su rabia jamás había visto una patrulla de policía pasar y menos que se detuviera justo al lado de su camioneta, eso solo significaba una cosa.

 _No..._

Se puso de pie, con el cuerpo tenso, viendo como su padre descendía del auto, mirándolo desde el lugar. La lluvia se había intensificado por lo que no podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro pero el que fuese él que descendiera de ese auto lo hizo pensar lo peor.  
 _  
Su pequeño no..._

Inicio a retroceder, sin darse cuenta, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado o empujado, trastabillando al tropezar con el tronco tras él. Charlie al darse cuenta de su reacción corrió en su dirección, escuchando como le gritaba que no podía ser posible.

 **-Emmett** …

 **-Papá no…-** se negó a escuchar, señalándolo para mantenerlo lejos de él, mientras en su cabeza solo pasaban preguntas sin respuestas. Y las lágrimas corrían solas. _Su hijo no_. Charlie lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo y haciendo que lo mirase.

 **-Lo encontramos** \- le dijo dolido por ver a su hijo en ese estado. El más que nadie sabía todo lo que había sufrido por culparse de la desaparición de su hijo y estaba seguro que el saber que habían dado con el enterraría todos los fantasmas que lo atormentaban. **–Lo encontramos** \- le brindó un intento de sonrisa aun cuando no era muy dado para sonreír pero en ese momento Emmett la necesitaba para calmarse. El moreno se quedó estático, sosteniendo las muñecas de su padre de manera fuerte cuando estas acunaron su rostro, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando **–Lo encontramos, hijo** \- se unió el hombre a las lágrimas de su primogénito, empujándolo en un abrazo apretado que Emmett le regresó unos minutos después de asimilar. _Su pequeño, su pequeño niño había regresado._

…

.

.

 **-Non** **sappiamo** **cosa** **abbia** **visuto** **il** **bambino** **in** **tutto** **questo tempo (no sabemos que haya vivido el niño en todo este tiempo)** \- le decía la mujer de tez morena y traje formal a una distraída Rosalie. Ella no tenía cabeza para otra cosa en ese momento más que pensar en su hijo, que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado _¿Qué no podía entender eso?_ – **Perciò, dovra asistire a terapia tre volte a settimana, per vedere se riusciamo a capire cosa li abbia capitato (Por eso deberá asistir a terapia tres veces por semana para ver si logramos entender lo que le haya sucedido** ).

 **-¿Avete una teoría del perche non si ricorda di niente? (Tienen alguna teoría del porque no se recuerda de nada?** )- quiso saber la rubia, preocupada.

- **Per quello che abbiamo visto fin ora, sembra di essere una perdita di memoria selectiva, ma dobbiamo ancora fare delle studi su di lui (Por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora parece ser una pérdida de memoria selectiva pero debemos aun hacer estudios en él)-** ambas mujeres giraron la vista a la puerta cuando esta emitió tres leves toques y un segundo después la cabeza de Edward Cullen aparecía por ella. Rosalie reconoció ese rostro enseguida, sonriéndole de vuelta cuando él lo hizo.

 **-¿Posso entrare? (¿Puedo entrar?)-** demando el hombre, dando un paso dentro cuando la mujer morena le asintió. Rosalie le extendió la mano para que se acercara, la cual él tomó sin vacilar, apretándola levemente.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó en un susurro.

 **-Charlie me llamó y vine lo más rápido que pude**.

- **Pero tú estabas al otro lado de** …- él negó, no dejándola acabar.

 **-No, no estaba en los Ángeles. Estaba en Venecia desde hace un par de días por una conferencia.** \- la corto, apretándole nuevamente la mano **–Tomé el primer tren que encontré**.- ella le sonrió, con lágrimas de felicidad iniciando a formarse en sus ojos.

 **-Apareció, Edward**.- le dijo emocionada, abrazándolo cuando él se hinco a su lado. **–Mi niño** …

 **-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que todo volverá a ser como antes, Rose**.- le susurró al oído, apretándola en sus brazos, feliz y aliviado por ella – **Que volverás a ser la Rose que conocí**.- la rubia le asintió, con ojos brillantes mientras él apartaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

 **-¿Quando ci lo possiamo portare a casa?** **(¿Cuándo nos lo podemos llevar a casa?)-** preguntó ilusionada, volviendo a prestarle atención a la asistente que los veía de manera incomoda.

 **-Súbito. Ma non dovete forzarlo se non si** **ricordasse** **di certe cose.** **¿Va bene? (Enseguida.** **Pero no deben forzarlo si no se recuerda de ciertas cosas.** **¿Está bien?-** Rosalie asintió, frenética. Solo quería tenerlo cerca, respirarlo, tocarlo.

 **-¿Potete acompagnarvi a casa con una delle vostre pattuglie?** **(Pueden acompañarnos a casa con una de sus patrullas? -** Habló el cobrizo, poniéndose de pie detrás de Rosalie que aún seguía sentada en la silla **-E pieno di paparazis fuori**. (Está lleno de paparazis afuera). La mujer asintió hacia ellos.

 **-Non vi preocupate**. **Ci pensiamo noi**. (no se preocupen, nos ocupamos nosotros)- contesto la mujer, saliendo y dejándolos solos.

- **¿Puedes llamar a Charlie? Quiero saber si encontró a Emmett** -le dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación, se la estaba comiendo la ansiedad.

 **-Deja consigo un telefono en la oficina. Aun no he cambiado el chip y el mio no funciona aquí en Italia** \- le contesto, saliendo del lugar.

….

.

.

Emmett entró como una exhalación a su casa. Con pasos largos y los sentimientos a flor de piel. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que su hijo había aparecido para poder creerlo, para poder hacer descansar su alma.

No le prestó atención a los paparazis y los miles de flashes que explotaron al bajarse del auto. No distinguió a su cuñado de pie cerca de la chimenea encendida, ni a uno de los policías que estaba mirando por la ventana. Sus ojos solo necesitaban ver un par de ojos azules para descansar en paz y fue en medio de la sala que los encontró. Aquellos ojos brillaban bajo las llamas encendidas encontraron los suyos, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus pies dieron pasos por si mismos hacia él, cayendo de rodillas a unos cuantos metros mientras se llenaba de aquel rostro, estudiando cada centímetro de piel, cada facción. _¿Era su hijo? ¿Ese niño delgado, sin rasgos del bebe que él recordaba era su Ian?_

Las lágrimas le obstruyeron la visión, haciéndolo parpadear para que gruesas gotas cayeran de lleno a la alfombra. Las ganas de tocarlo fueron mayores, arrastrándose para encerrarlo en un abrazo que el niño rechazó, sacudiéndose de un empujón y alejándose hasta un rincón, con los labios apretados, dejando al moreno desconcertado, buscando alguna explicación en los ojos de su padre pero sólo encontró los de Rosalie, que le brindaron una mirada de comprensión. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá a su lado pero él no se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

 **-Nos dijeron que está aún muy confundido y que no debemos forzarlo.-** le informó con voz calmada - **Parece ser que no se recuerda de nada, ni de nosotros.-** el nudo en su garganta no pasó desapercibido por él hombre al decir aquello, él la observó, confundido pero a la vez sintiéndose en paz al ver la tranquilidad en los ojos de su esposa que no había visto desde hacía tres años.

Los ojos de ambos volaron cuando Ian se movió de su puesto. Estudiando el lugar y tocando con dedos tímidos los cuadros sobre la chimenea. Rose sonrió cuando tomó uno donde salían los tres, en su cumpleaños número 4 mientras él soplaba las velitas.

- **¿Ha dicho algo?-** quiso saber el Moreno, observando como su hijo se acercaba a tomar otro retrato. _Su hijo_ , se sentía tan bien pronunciar aquellas palabras que alguna vez imaginó no volvería a decir.

 **-No mucho**.- negó Rosalie, suspirando. **-Solo he logrado que dijera un si.-** se encogió con voz un poco cargada de pena **-Ian**.- lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta alguna. El niño no se giró siquiera, como si nunca lo hubiesen llamado.

 **-Puede que ese no sea el nombre que recuerde**.- argumentó él, enlazando las piezas de lo poco que le había dicho su padre. Arrastrándose más cerca de ella. Mirando la mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla, queriendo tomarla entre las suyas pero conteniéndose. - **¿Cómo te llamas?** \- preguntó en voz alta. Haciendo al niño girarse en sus talones para verlo con el ceño fruncido, sin responder.

 **-Debes hablar en italiano**.- dejó saber la rubia en un susurro. Él asintió, recordando lo que le había dicho Charlie cuando estaban regresando a la casa.

 **-¿Come ti chiami? (¿Cómo te llamas?)-** demandó Emmett, dándole una cálida sonrisa a modo de alentarlo a hablar. El niño los miro un minuto, intercalando la vista en las dos figuras adultas que se encontraban en la sala. Ellos eran sus padres, según lo que todos decían pero _¿Por qué él se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esa casa?_ Como si fuera un intruso.

 **-Ian va bene (Ian está bien)-** dijo sin más, dejando en su sitio el retrato de ambos en su boda. Oyeron la puerta principal cerrarse, anunciando que alguien estaba saliendo ya que no oyeron pasos acercarse pero no le prestaron atención.

 **-¿Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? (¿Quieres comer algo?)** \- quiso saber la rubia, sonriéndole tímidamente pero él no lo hizo de vuelta.

– **Ho sonno (Tengo sueño)-** les hizo saber, decidido, haciendo a los adultos mirarse perdidos. Ellos tampoco sabían cómo actuar ante su hijo que parecía un extraño.

 **-Certo, eh, ti mostro la tua camera (Claro, eh.** **Te muestro tu habitación)** \- se levantó Emmett al ver que Rosalie no reaccionaba. Ella estaba desconcertada y no entendía nada. – **Vieni (Ven** )- le señaló el moreno las escaleras que el pequeño subió de corrido. Él observo a su mujer que miraba con nostalgia las llamas de la chimenea. La conocía tan bien que sabía le dolía la actitud de su hijo pero tenían que aprender a vivir con ello y dejar pasar el tiempo. -¿ **estás bien?-** pregunto desde las escaleras. Ella le sonrió a medias, asintiendo con la cabeza no convenciéndolo en absoluto pero devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego seguir a su hijo.

…

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** Emmett se paralizó en el pasillo cuando escuchó la pregunta desde la habitación que había compartido con Rose en algún momento de su vida. Dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar dentro. La cama estaba justo en la pared frente a la puerta así que pudo ver claramente a su esposa metida bajo el cobertor hasta la cintura, mirándolo nerviosa. Él acomodó la almohada y el cobertor que traía en sus brazos, devolviéndole la mirada.

Después de haberle mostrado a Ian su vieja habitación, cambiado sabanas y almohadas por limpias y explicarle que el había dormido allí desde lo sucedido lo había arropado sin tocarlo y deseado buenas noches sin obtener respuestas desde la puerta. No había que forzarlo, se repitió. Tal vez era una cosa de la edad. Pensó en su interior. Anthony era a veces bastante obtuso y cerrado cuando tenía esa edad así que no tenía por qué alarmarse de ese comportamiento. Todos estaban demasiado nerviosos y excitados por lo acontecido. El esperaba que la mañana siguiente trajera consigo un aire más normal y relajado.

 **-Dormiré en el sofá-** contestó con simpleza y un rastro de pesar, mirando su lado vacío de la cama. Para ella no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto, imitando su acción, estirando la mano para acariciar el lugar vacío de manera distraída.

 **-Puedes dormir aquí.-** dijo armada de valor y con voz temblorosa por los nervios que sentía en ese momento - **Si lo deseas**.- se apresuró a aclarar. Ella no sabía cómo debía actuar luego de tanto tiempo de distancia. Como hacer que iniciaran a caerse aquellos muros que habían puesto entre ellos. Aquello le parecía un paso enorme, pensó ella, pero siempre podía ser tarde y que él ya se hubiera rendido ante aquellos muros. Al ver que no se movía ella entendió que lo había perdido y no podía culparlo, ella tenía parte de la culpa por haber hecho el dolor solo suyo y no de ambos. - **Lo siento, no**...-fue lo que articuló antes de que él entrara decidido en la habitación, no dejándola terminar. Había leído en su hermoso rostro la decepción por su reacción atónita, pero él no sabía cómo manejar la lluvia de emociones al escuchar aquellas propuesta de sus labios. Esa propuesta que había estado esperando por años.

Ella lo observó de pie al otro lado de la cama, como apoyaba las cosas que traía en los brazos en la silla del tocador y se sacaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, tragando en seco al tener su cuerpo semidesnudo ante ella. Nada había cambiado en él desde entonces, podía recordar aun las veces que ese pecho había sido su lugar favorito para dormir y esos trabajados brazos la había abrazado fuertemente.  
Sintió como las emociones estaban a punto de traicionarla, trayendo un nudo de nervios a su estómago al encontrarse con su mirada cálida que no pudo sostener, metiéndose bajo el cobertor y dándole la espalda. Era ridículo, había compartido tantas cosas, tantos momentos íntimos con ese hombre y ahora se sentía como una quinceañera inexperta, incapaz de mirarlo sin enrojecer como la sangre. Sintió como él entraba a su lado, alzando la cubierta que dejó entrar el aire frío haciéndola estremecer. Un minuto después lo sintió en su espalda, demasiado cerca comenzando a acelerársele la respiración cuando el posó una mano en su hombro, hablándole en el cuello.

 **-¿Puedo?-** ella asintió después de un latido, sabiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo, tensa.

Después de tres años de ningún tipo de contacto físico sus manos estaban ansiosas por tocarla pero él sabía que llevaría mucho tiempo y paciencia llegar al punto donde estaban años atrás. Ella temblaba a su lado, recordándole la primera vez que habían compartido una cama, como si fuese la primera vez que dormían juntos, causándole ternura aquel recuerdo.

Una vacilante mano pasó por su cintura. Posándose abierta en su vientre para empujarla más cerca de él. Sintió el estremecimiento correr por su columna al ser tocada por el calor que el cuerpo de él despedía y de la piel suave del pecho en su espalda. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su sien perdiéndose en la tela de la almohada sin poder contener ya las emociones y él la abrazó fuerte, pasando un brazo por debajo de su cuello. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, sintiéndose segura como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacía mientras él enterraba el rostro en el cuello de ella, respirandola, llenándose de aquel perfume que tanto había extrañado. No había palabras que decir, todo lo que podrían haber dicho estaba puesto en aquel abrazo.

Ella fue la primera en dormirse, sin soltarlo, mientras él estudiaba cada facción de su rostro relajado y sin lágrimas después de tanto tiempo. Atesorando aquel momento que parecía ser el inicio de que toda su vida se arreglaría a partir de ese día.

La luz en su rostro lo despertó, estirándose en su cama después de tanto tiempo que no lograba hacerlo. Se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta que Rose no estaba allí y que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida. Tuvo un dejavu que terminó de despertarlo por completo, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y encaminándose a la habitación de su hijo donde sabia la encontraría. Lo que no imagino fue en el estado que estaría. Arrodillada a los pies de la cama y llorando en silencio. Èl la sostuvo de los brazos, poniéndola de pie y abrazándola a su pecho, preocupado.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Rose**?- hablo, asustado de conseguirla así ya que no era un llanto de alivio o de alegría, era un llanto de madre herida que lo regresaba a tiempos pasados. No entendía nada.

- **No es él** \- logró articular por encima del llanto, haciendo a Emmett paralizarse **-No es mi hijo.**

* * *

 **ni yo misma se que pasara ahora =O lloro al escribir estas cosas, el sufrimiento de cada personaje. seria una muy buena actriz al saber como meterme en cada personaje facielmente xD**

 **pistas pistas pistas =? que sucedera? tienen algun indicio? que preguntas quisieran hacerme?**

 **las leeré pronto, dejen sus coments, besos!**


	9. Asfixia

_._

 _._

 _….._

 _-9-_

 _Las rodillas le dolían por estar apoyada en el duro suelo de madera mientras tenía enterrada la cabeza en el wáter y devolvía violentamente su estómago. Sentía que el cualquier momento se desmayaría o por dolor en su cabeza o por la fuerza con la que su cuerpo expulsaba lo poco que había logrado comer ese día._

 _Una vez más maldijo con toda su alma a su enfermedad y hasta su madre, por la maldita herencia de sufrir de males de hipertensión. Cada que su vida se tornaba mínimamente estresante esta explotaba de alguna manera, mandándole como carta de advertencia el insomnio algunas noches y si ella no disminuía el ritmo de vida la masacraba con los dolores de cabeza que casi la hacían desmayarse y que sólo se aliviaban después de vaciar su estómago de manera desagradable._

 _Otra arcada de hizo presente. Haciendo a su rostro convertirse en color rojo sangre mientras lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos por el esfuerzo y las miles de agujas que sentía clavarse en su cerebro. Si iba a morir ese día, prefería que le quitaran la cabeza de una buena vez a estar siendo torturada de aquella manera. La visión se le estaba tornando doble e iniciaba a sentir que le zumbaban los oídos. Jadeando se acercó un poco de carta higiénica a la boca para limpiarse al sentir que ya no podría por más que quisiera seguir vomitando. La pastilla no hacía en tiempo de hacerle el efecto de disminuir la presión en sus arterias antes de que la estuviera expulsando._

 _Como pudo se dejó caer en el frío piso, con el brazo sobre sus ojos para tapar la luz que solo hacia empeorar el dolor y esperando que iniciara a pasar la punzada aguda en su ojo derecho._

 _¿Dónde rayos estaba Emmett? Había ido por Carlisle para que la inyectase y parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad o por lo menos eso sentía ella. Si no fuera por el terror que le tenía a las agujas hace mucho ella misma se hubiera clavado mil para así detener aquella tortura._

 _Escuchó unos pequeños pasos desde el pasillo acercarse rápidamente. Aun el ruido del agua corría después de haber tirado de la cadena, aturdiéndola. Se sentía mareada, desorientada._

 _Dio un respingo al sentir unas pequeñas manos frías tratar de apartar el brazo que cubría sus ojos._

 _ **-¿Mami?-** oyó llamar a su hijo, mientras ambas manitos se aferraban a su extremidad y tiraban insistentemente **-¡Mami! ¡Mamiiiiii**!- esa voz aguda le taladraba el cerebro, causándole más dolor aun. Ella solo necesitaba silencio, paz **-¡Mami, despieta**!- gritó el niño. Iniciando a lloriquear, asustado por ver a su mami en aquel estado. Su madre ya no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, ella estaba desorientada y simplemente pedía silencio. ¡Cállate, cállate! Repetía en su cabeza ya que no encontraba su voz mientras el pequeño solo podía repetir el llamado a su madre cada vez de manera más insistente._

 _En un arranque de desesperación o confusión ella se sentó repentinamente, tomando a su hijo en brazos y apretándolo en su pecho, cubriéndole la boca conscientemente con su pecho mientras el niño pataleaba y gritaba que lo dejara ir ya que no podía respirar. Ella solo necesitaba que hiciera silencio._

 _ **-Duerme, bebe** …- susurró, con los ojos cerrados y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, asfixiando a su hijo._

 _ **-¡Rosalie!-** Emmett atravesó la puerta, arrebatándole al niño de los brazos cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Ian estallo en un llanto agudo, asustado. Abrazándose a su padre mientras tosía de manera seguida. Emmett lo abrazo en su hombro, mirando a su mujer en el suelo con horror. Esta parecía estar devolviéndole la mirada pero a la vez era como si estuviese ciega._

 _Sintió como Carlisle saltaba a su lado, acercando una pequeña linterna a sus ojos azules, haciéndole una revisión rápida mientras él trataba sin éxito de calmar al pequeño._

 _ **-Debemos llevarla al hospital, está teniendo un ataque idiopático***.- dijo el rubio alarmado al notar el edema que se iniciaba a formar en el fondo del ojo de la mujer. Con rapidez paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, cargándola para llevarla lo más rápido posible a urgencias._

 _Emmett se quedó estático por unos segundos, procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, turbado, su mujer estaba teniendo un ataque severo de subida de presión pero más allá de ello, había intentado asfixiar a su hijo._

….

Emmett se separó de su esposa al escuchar aquellas palabras, sosteniéndola con los brazos estirados y mirándola con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquello era imposible, las pruebas de ADN hechas al niño comprobaban que era su hijo y ese era un examen que nunca fallaba. Era su hijo, de aquello no había duda y no comprendía porque Rosalie le decía lo contrario.

Pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro la empujo fuera de la habitación, mirando al pequeño que dormía sin inmutarse antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella se sacudió de golpe de sus brazos, encarándolo y abrazándose a sí misma, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

 **-No es él** \- respiraba agitadamente, tratando de mantener los gemidos fuera de su voz **–No es mi bebé.-** el hombre coloco sus manos en frente, tratando de clamarla con ese gesto.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** le hablo de manera suave, acercándose con las claras intenciones de abrazarla. Ella no se movió, dejándose envolver en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados de manera fuerte. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podían estar haciéndole eso. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

 **-No tiene su olor, Emmett.-** jadeo ella, sosteniéndose de sus brazos, como una manera de anclase ya que se sentía mareada por las emociones. Él la meció, hundiendo los labios en su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras para calmarla. Por lo visto el que su hijo hubiera aparecido no había sido suficiente para enterrar los fantasmas que atormentaban a su esposa.

La tomo en brazos cuando la sintió algo más calmada, dirigiéndose a su habitación donde la deposito en la cama, arrodillándose a sus pies y sosteniéndola de las manos. – **No es él**.- susurro, haciendo que su pecho se apretara. Odiaba verla en ese estado.

 **-Rose, las pruebas de ADN nunca mienten, es nuestro hijo-** le dijo, acariciando rítmicamente sus manos. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas se cumulaban en sus ojos.

 **-Yo no estoy loca, Emmett**.- le dijo dolida **–No tiene su olor-** apuntó mirando hacia sus manos unidas. Ella no estaba loca, ese niño no era el suyo

 **-Rose…-** él se alzó en sus rodillas para sostenerle el rostro entre sus manos. Ella le rehuyó a sus ojos intensos y dolidos **-Han pasado tres años. Todos hemos cambiado desde entonces.-** Ella negó con la cabeza.

 **-Mi instinto me dice que no es él, Emmett.-** él la miro con amor, arrastrándose detrás de ella para abrazarla.

 **-Shh. Debemos dejar pasar el tiempo, Rose. Tenemos que adaptarnos a el nuevo él, ya no es el niño que ambos recordamos pero es nuestro hijo**.- le dijo al oído, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y meciéndola en sus brazos hasta que ella se calmó eventualmente.

…..

Emmett se despertó tarde y sólo esa mañana. Era la primera vez que dormía de corrido en una noche, sin pesadillas ni levantarse por escuchar llorar a su esposa llorar. Aun así, se sentía agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente después del día de ayer. Rosalie no estaba por ningún lado pero eso era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, ella solo esperaba la salida del sol para salir a correr, pero recordó que ahora estaba Ian en casa y que ella debería de estar allí, haciéndole el desayuno aunque ningún perfume de comida llegaba a su nariz. Frotándose el rostro con las manos se levantó. Haciendo una parada rápida al baño para asearse y vaciar su vejiga. La casa estaba silenciosa pero eso era algo usual. La cama de su hijo estaba vacía, pero no estaba hecha así que eso le afirmó que no había sido un sueño que él estuviera allí.

 **-¿Ian?-** lo llamó desde las escaleras mientras bajaba. No obtuvo respuesta pero lo encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina, jugando con sus dedos. Los restos de una manzana descansaban sobre la madera. Él sonrió al corazón de la fruta, el niño en cambio se sonrojó, apenado. **-¿Hai fame**? **(tienes hambre?)** \- preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador y dándose cuenta que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera darle. Con dolor recordó que Rosalie había sobrevivido todo este tiempo a base de frutas y agua, él en cambio prefería comerse cualquier cosa fuera antes de regresar a la casa.

Girándose le sonrió al niño que apartó la vista cuando lo atrapó estudiándolo **-¿Vuoi andare a far colazione fuori? (¿Quieres ir a desayunar fuera?)-** le preguntó, abriendo las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz. Ian asintió de manera apenada, sin mirarlo. El estómago le gruñía pero era una sensación que había aprendido a ignorar desde hacía tiempo. Emmett se quedó un momento estudiando al pequeño, era tan extraña aquella situación - **Prima doviamo meterci qualcosa di decente. (Primero debemos de ponernos algo decente)-** le hizo saber de manera divertida, señalando su pijama. El niño no pudo aguantar la pequeña risita al ver la cara de espanto del moreno haciendo que él también se estudiase. Llevaba un sweater viejo y gastado y pantalones de algodón que le estaban grandes. Por más que Emmett había insistido la noche pasada para que se pusiera algo limpio él se había negado.

 **-Non ho niente da metermi (No tengo nada que ponerme)** \- las cejas de su padre se dispararon hasta casi perderse en el copete que le caía en la frente, sorprendido al oírlo hablar. Sonrió amplió un momento después, él tenía razón, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y adaptación.

 **-Per fortuna tua mamma ogni anno prendeva dei vestiti per il giorno in cui tonrasi (Por fortuna tu madre cada año compraba ropa para el dia en que regresaras)-** dijo, acercándose e hincándose junto a él **-Ci sei mancato tanto (Nos hiciste mucha falta)**.- el pequeño lo miró con ojos amplios, puros. Pescando una lágrima traicionera que se escapó de los ojos del hombre. Él estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero recordó que no le había gustado aquello la noche anterior así que lo dejo pasar, cambiando el gesto por hundir los dedos en su cabello y alborotarlo de manera rápida mientras se ponía de pie. Ian no se quejó

 **-¿Dove e lei**? **(¿Dónde está ella?)-** preguntó en voz baja. No la había visto desde que se había levantado.

 **-A mamma li piace andare a correre le matiné** **(a mama le gusta ir a correr las mañanas)** \- le respondió Emmett, esperando que no se sintiera mal porque Rose no estuviera allí. El no contesto, mirándolo hacia arriba. **–Vieni, andiamo a trovare qualcosa da meterti**. **(Ven, vamos a conseguir algo que ponerte)-** le dijo, señalándole con la cabeza el camino hacia las escaleras haciendo al niño correr en esa dirección con el sonriendo detrás de él.

…..

 **-Hey, ¿vas a participar en la maratón mundial o qué**?- Rosalie se detuvo de golpe al percatarse de la vieja camioneta que pasaba por su lado con Edward al volante y la cabeza fuera de la ventana. Él le sonrió divertido por haberla asustado, adelantándose para estacionar en un pequeño espacio desolado mientras ella se recuperaba y disminuía el paso detrás de él.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí**?- demandó, jadeante. Doblándose hacia adelante para respirar en tanto él salía del auto.

 **-Vine a decir adiós. Debo regresar a los Ángeles.-** dijo el cobrizo, estudiándola detenidamente. El que estuviera corriendo tan temprano después de que su hijo regresara sano y salvo le había aparecido muy extraño. - **Debería de preguntarte yo que haces aquí. Fui a buscarte a la casa pero no había nadie.-** le hizo saber con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía que algo no iba bien con ella, cosa que no entendía. Aun podía ver en sus ojos aquel rastro de tristeza que se había instalado desde lo sucedido con los niños.

- **Necesitaba estar sola.-** se encogió de hombros la rubia. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente. Él la miró sin entender, era para que no quisiera salir de su casa, para que estuviera en el séptimo cielo disfrutando de su hijo, era lo que él había calculado, lo que todos en realidad hubieran pensado ¿ _No era así_?

 **-¿Sucedió algo?-** él la siguió a un pequeño puente de cemento donde ella se apoyó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Era lo último que necesitaba, que la interrogaran, cuando ni siquiera ella misma entendía por qué se sentía vacía aun.

 **-Nada...-** contestó cortante. Rehuyéndole a la mirada verde intensa. Edward imitó su postura, apoyándose a un lado, cruzando sus pies uno encima del otro.

 **-Dile eso a alguien que no te conozca**.- apuntó, ganándose un despectivo y susurrado _"No lo haces"_ de parte de ella que lo sorprendió **-Auch, eso dolió**.- dijo, bufando una risa disimulada que no tenía nada de alegre. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que esperaba.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos cuantos minutos, en los que sólo el ruido del riachuelo que pasaba por debajo de sus pies les hacía fondo.

 **-¿Qué pasa Rose? Si me dices puedo tratar de ayudar. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por evitar que algo te lastime.** \- ella miró hacia abajo, cuando él colocó su mano encima de la pálida suya. No la apartó, subiendo la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos cálidos.

 **-No es él**.- susurró, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya ya que sentía que en cualquier momento la traicionarían. Edward se tambaleó, retrocediendo y frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se juntaron en el centro de su cara.

 **-¿Quién no es él? ¿De qué hablas?-** quiso saber, serio.

 **-El niño. No es mi Ian.-** dijo ella sin más, sintiendo como el pecho se le apretaba ante aquella confesión. El cobrizo la observó, como analizando aquellas palabras o como si la estuviera viendo en una luz completamente diferente a la suya.

 **-Eso es imposible, Rosalie**.- pasó saliva, caminando y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello de manera nerviosa. - **Las pruebas de ADN nunca fallan. Es en la única cosa en la que confiamos los abogados ciegamente.-** le dijo, brindándole un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella no podía pensar eso, no podía creer que no se trataba de su hijo.

 **-Yo no estoy loca, Edward-** casi gritó, tragándose las ganas de estallar en llanto. **-¡ese niño no es mi hijo!-** ella estaba segura de ello, no había sentido nada al verlo dormir tranquilo la noche pasada como siempre lo había hecho. No había tenido ese sentimiento de paz cuando se acercó a olisquear su cabello en la mañana antes de salir a correr, nada. O se había convertido en una persona sin sentimientos después de haber sido herida de la peor manera o simplemente ese niño no le causaba alguna emoción.

 **-Lo es. Si lo es.-** aseguró el hombre, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Llegando hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla directamente. Rosalie le regresó la mirada, extrañada de su actitud e iniciando a sentirse perdida. Odiaba que la mirasen como si estuviera loca, que no confiaran en su instinto de madre.

 **-¿Cómo estas tan seguro**?- ya las lágrimas habían iniciado a recorrer sus mejillas las cuales el cobrizo pescó con un dedo lentamente.

 **-Porque tiene tus ojos, es idéntico a ti**.- le dijo en un susurro, menos agitado y convirtiendo aquel acto tan sin importancia en una caricia tímida en su rostro. Ella se apoyó hacia su toque, tomando una inhalación entrecortada.

 **-Eso no es cierto.-** su voz era tan baja que se confundía con el rumor del pequeño río. Él la atrajo en un abrazo, besando su cabello y consolándola de esa manera.

 **-las pruebas de ADN no mienten, Rosie**.- ella se separó un poco para verlo a la cara.

 **-Pues el instinto de madre tampoco lo hace**.- apuntó con seguridad para luego agregar un - **Yo no estoy loca, Edward.-** a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza, consciente de ello, él no estaba diciendo tal cosa.

 **-Jamás dije que lo estuvieras, Rose. Simplemente han pasado poca horas**.- razonó - **Seguro todos estamos confundidos. Mi hijo tampoco ha vuelto a ser el mismo...-** dejó la palabra en el aire, doliendo como el primer día los recuerdos. **-Desde entonces**.- su pequeño Tony, atormentado por monstruos y fantasmas y todo por su maldita culpa. - **Ninguno de nosotros.**

Rosalie se separó de él, abrazándose a si misma cuando sintió que el abrazo empezaba a volverse incómodo por lo largo que se estaba tornando. Se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba buscando un desahogo cuando lo estudio. Edward había envejecido mucho o por lo menos eso notó desde la última vez que se habían visto un par de años atrás. Ella no se había dado cuenta de ello el día anterior. Estaba tan metida en sus emociones y en la alegría de que su hijo hubiera regresado que su aspecto físico había pasado desapercibido. Su rostro se veía cansado y una expresión de tristeza parecía no abandonarlo. Ella se preguntó momentáneamente si se vería igual que él, si el dolor y la preocupación la habían hecho envejecer de un día a otro.

 **-¿Por qué estás siendo un idiota con Bella?** \- cambió drásticamente de tema. No queriendo tocar el tema del niño que estaba durmiendo en la cama de su hijo o de su aspecto físico. Edward miró hacia los lados, confundido por el cambio de rumbo tan drástico.

 **-¿Qué**?

 **-Me oíste bien**.- apuntó, mirándolo impasible.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con ser un idiota**?

 **-Bella es mi mejor amiga, ella me cuenta las cosas, Edward. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en Italia!.-** le reclamó. Recordando la voz dolida de su cuñada al teléfono esa misma mañana cuando se había enterado que su marido estaba allí y ella era la única que no lo sabía. - **Me dijo que no le haces caso. Ni a ella ni a los niños.-** dejó saber. Con clara reprobación en su voz. El hombre carraspeó, rehuyéndole a los ojos reprobatorios de la rubia.

- **Eso no es cierto**.- dijo por lo bajo, defendiéndose y pateando la tierra húmeda, acumulándola en una pequeña montaña. Era un tema complicado, simplemente él no podía actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiese arruinado a su familia entera.

 **-¿Ahora ella es paranoica**?- preguntó a la defensiva. Él le frunció el ceño, exasperado.

 **-No. Rose, es complicado**.- respondió, dándole la espalda en cierto momento. Ellas jamás entenderían.

 **-¿Tienes otra mujer**?- aquella pregunta lo hizo voltearse de inmediato, viéndola como si aquello fuera la peor aberración en el mundo.

 **-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué piensas eso**?

 **-Ella lo piensa**.- el cobrizo se quedó en blanco unos segundos, perdido por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella discusión. ¿ _Qué le hacía pensar a Bella que él tenía una amante_? Era la última cosa en la que pensaría en ese momento.

 **-Rose, yo... Yo jamás le haría eso a Bella**.- dejo saber, dolido por aquella acusación. Ella lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, para nada convencida.

 **-Pues acláralo**.- Edward soltó una risita amarga, apoyando las manos del pequeño puente para hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

 **-No la merezco**.- dijo de manera triste **-Soy una mala persona, Rosie**.- fue el turno de la rubia de arrugar el entrecejo, sin entender.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices**?

 **-Porque te lastime.-** soltó amargamente - **A ella. Todo se salió de control pero estoy tratando de solucionarlo**.- aquellas palabras en vez de aclarar habían obscurecido más la mente de la mujer, dejándola más desorientada aun. ¿ _Qué le estaba tratando de decir_?

 **-¿De qué hablas**?- demandó, tirándolo del brazo para que le diera la cara. Solo vio la sonrisa amarga en sus labios finos y la pena en sus ojos verdes. Él se acercó, besándole la frente de manera rápida y luego la mano.

 **-Solo tenemos que darle tiempo al tiempo, Rosalie**.- dijo, dándole dos toques a su palma antes de dejarla caer y alejarse hasta el auto. Ella se quedó allí, mirando cómo se alejaba, confundida y con un pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza, Edward Cullen tenía un secreto.

...

Emmett se sentó en uno de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta principal de la pequeña cafetería. Ian lo seguía de cerca, pero sin tocarlo, abrumado por encontrarse con tanta gente que lo miraba de manera curiosa y aturdido por todos los flashes que lo cegaron cuando salieron de casa. Por fortuna para él, tenía a una persona de un metro noventa que sabía cómo lidiar con la prensa, cuidándole las espaldas lo que los hizo salir ilesos de la marea de periodistas. Ahora tocaba el turno de los entrometidos italianos del bar, pensó el moreno con fastidio, tomando una de las bolsitas de azúcar que descansaba en el centro de la mesa para mantener las manos ocupadas y fuera de las caras de cualquiera que se atreviera a venir a tocar a su hijo.

 **-¿Vuoi una briosh? (¿Quieres una briosh**?)- le preguntó al niño que estudiaba el lugar detenidamente. Le parecía familiar pero solo era un simple presentimiento ya que no tenía recuerdos claros. Él le asistió con dos movimientos firmes de cabeza haciendo a Emmett sonreír **-¿A la nutella, vero? (A la nutella, cierto**?)- otro asentimiento más de cabeza se hizo presente.

 **-Entonces es cierto** \- una femenina voz llego desde la espalda de Emmett, girándose un poco se encontró con los ojos eléctricos de Jane Vulturi, que le sonreía a su hijo. Llevaba un delantal a cuadros y una bandeja vacía bajo el brazo, seguramente estaba trabajando para ayudar a su padre antes de irse a clases. **–Bentornato, Ian (Bienvendo, Ian** )- Él le brindo una rápida sonrisa a la chica para volver a mirar a su hijo quien bajó la vista, apenado. – **Sono Jane, ¿non ti ricordi di me? (Soy Jane. No te acuerdas de mi?)** \- le preguntó, tratando de que el pequeño la mirase pero este no alzo el rostro. Estaba cansado de que la gente le preguntara si se recordaba de ellos.

 **-Lei era la tua babysitter (Ella era tu ninera)-** le comunico el moreno, solo para hacerle saber. No quería forzarlo. - **Ciao, Jane**.- la saludo después, sonriéndole a medias haciendo a la chica sonreírle amplio.

 **-Ciao Emmett**.- dijo sonrojada, sacando un pequeño folleto y un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos del delantal **-¿Cosa vi poso portare? ¿I soliti? (¿Que les puedo traer? ¿Lo de siempre**?)- pregunto de manera alegre, sin apartar los ojos del moreno que solo observaba a su hijo.

 **-Penso che funzionerà. Due briosh a la nutella, una spremuta d'arancia e un cappuccino con cacao, Grazie Jane.(Pienso que funcionara.** **Dos briosh a la nutella, un jugo de naranja y un cappuccino con cacao, Gracias Jane**.)

 **-Due cappuccini** **(Dos cappuccinos)** **-** dijo el niño, corrigiendo y dejando una vez más a su padre con la boca abierta. Le sorprendía el que estuviera soltándose tan rápidamente. Emmett rio por lo bajo, girándose para ver a la joven rubia de manera divertida.

 **-Due cappuccini. (Dos cappuccinos)-** le dijo **–Il suo decafeinato, grazie.** **(El suyo descafeinado, gracias)-** le agregó en un susurro. Ella le guiño un ojo, alejándose para preparar las órdenes. **– ¿Adesso sei un uomo sagio che prende pure il caffe? (¿Ahora eres un hombre sabio que toma también café?)-** el niño se ruborizo, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada, apenado.

 **-Hey, McCarthy. ¿Mi faresti il piacere di uscire a parlare con quelli rompe palle della tv? Sono stufo della publicità gratis.** **¡Il mio bar e diventato un parcheggio di periodisti.! (Oye, McCarthy. ¿Me harías el favor de salir y hablar con esos rompe bolas de la televisión? Estoy harto de la publicidad gratis. ¡Mi bar se ha convertido en un estacionamiento de periodistas!-** La voz de Aro Vulturi llegó a sus oídos desde la barra cerca de la entrada. Era un hombre bastante gruñón y misterioso. Todos los presentes se giraron a tiempo para ver a quien estaba llamando el italiano. Emmett bufo una maldición, odiaba con toda su alma en ese momento ser la comidilla de la televisión y prensa del pueblo. _¿Por qué tenían que ser tan entrometidos? ¿Qué no tenían vida propia_?. Suspirando, se puso de pie.

 **-Torno súbito (regreso enseguida)** \- le dijo al pequeño, acariciándole el cabello cuando este le asintió. Tomando una inhalación rápida se preparó para enfrentar a Troya.

….

Rosalie entró a su casa por primera vez sin ser acosada por ningún fotógrafo, periodista o locutor, siendo atraída por la risa fuerte de su marido. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía una persona normal al tener todas aquellas cámaras detrás de ella y hacia muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba a Emmett reír de aquella manera, despreocupada, alegre y eso la extrañó. Dejando su teléfono y las llaves en la primera repisa que consiguió siguió el sonido. Allí en la sala se encontraba un robusto Emmett tirado en lo que parecía ser una alfombra de twister. Su brazo derecho estaba detrás de su espalda y su pie izquierdo doblado hacia atrás en una posición que parecía dolorosa pero él solo reía. Ian sostenía el círculo de cartón con los colores, haciendo girar la flecha con la mirada divertida. Ella se permitió estudiarlos desde el anonimato, apoyándose del marco de la puerta y cruzando sus brazos, llenándose de aquella imagen familiar.

Tal vez Emmett y Edward tuvieran razón, tal vez solo era cuestión de adaptación y tiempo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su instinto.

 **-Hey...-** la voz del hombre la trajo de sus pensamientos, enfocando la vista en él, que trataba de incorporarse sin éxito. Ella le brindo una media sonrisa, entrando en la habitación con los ojos enfocados en el niño, quien había cambiado de postura al percatarse de su presencia. Sus hombros rígidos y el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Sin ponerle mucha atención ella se arrodilló a su lado, decidida a dar el primer paso.

 **-¿Poso giocare**? **(¿puedo jugar?)-** preguntó, intentando tomar el tablero de sus manos pero el pequeño la sostuvo de la muñeca de manera fuerte antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo. Ella apartó la mano de la suya de manera brusca al sentir la punzada de dolor proveniente de su muñeca, sosteniéndola de manera instintiva mientras miraba al niño desconcertada. Emmett se había quedado en blanco ya que todo había sucedido en una milésima de segundo sin haberle dado tiempo de reaccionar. Ella se puso de pie, rápidamente. Abandonando la habitación con los ojos húmedos, pudo escuchar a Emmett dándole una reprimenda al niño y después sus pasos acercarse.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** quiso saber a sus espaldas, poniendo una mano en su hombro para girarla. Ella miraba el suelo.

 **-Me lastimó** \- dijo con voz rota, masajeando de manera suave su muñeca. El la tomo de la mano, acercándola para poder estudiar la herida.

 **-Déjame ver** \- jamás la había visto de cerca, ella nunca se lo había permitido. La cicatriz que ahora estaba roja por su tacto le hizo tener una punzada de lástima que no dejo ver. Cambiando el agarre por una caricia a lo largo de la línea. – **No lo hizo a propósito** \- disculpo al pequeño, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sentía como aquella simple caricia en un área bastante sensible viajaba por todo su brazo. – **Ven a jugar con nosotros** \- la invitó, acercando la muñeca a sus labios, donde deposito un corto beso. Rosalie asintió rápidamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos cálidos para luego desviar la mirada al movimiento en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Allí estaba el niño, estudiándolos de manera curiosa, cambiando a una mirada intensa y de rabia que le dio escalofríos cuando ella lo pescó espiándolos. Él desapareció cuando Emmett miro por encima de su hombro, curioso de lo que ella estuviera observando. Empujándola levemente hacia la sala cuando se dio cuenta que no era nada. Rosalie lo siguió de cerca, consciente de la mirada intensa encima de ella cuando regresaron al salón. Ella no estaría tranquila después de ese día.

* * *

*La **hipertensión intracraneal idiopática** es la elevación crónica de la presión del líquido intracraneal. es un trastorno neurológico caracterizado por presión intracraneal elevada, causando, papilledema, agudeza visual y pérdida de campo O REALIDAD, desorientacion, Dolor de cabeza fuerte, Náuseas o vómitos, Confusión, Cambios en la visión o perdida momentanea, Sangrado nasal

No se pueden quejar! O.o les estoy dand un capitulo de 5000 palabras, ni yo lo creo

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN ESTADO PENDIENTE, A LAS NUEVAS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS RV Y A TODOS LOS Q LEEN.

SUS SOSPECHAS ME ENCANTAN =D PERO NO PUEDO DAR PISTAS, USTEDES SOLAS DEBEN DESCUBRIR EL MISTERIO.

NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES =)

KISSES DE NUTELLA


	10. Silencios

-10-

 _Rosalie miraba con reprobación a los dos hombres que estaban de pie frente a ella en la sala de su casa. Ambos con rostros angelicales de petición y suplica hacia su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados en jarra sobre el pecho. Ella estaba firme en su posición y argumento y por más que la mirasen de todos los modos posibles no daría su brazo a torcer._

 _ **-Por favor**.- rogó Emmett una vez más. Mostrándole a la pequeña cosa peluda que tenía entre las manos. Un cachorro de rottweiler que había encontrado Charlie abandonado en la estación de policía. Ella se resistió a aquella carita toda negra y al pequeño ladrido de atención que profirió._

 _ **-Emmett te dije que no.-** dijo firme. Aunque las ganas por acariciarlo ya la estaban alcanzando, era difícil de resistirse. - **Y llévatelo antes de que Ian lo vea**.- apuró, señalando la puerta. Ya tenían suficiente con un hiperactivo niño de casi tres años para sumarle un cachorro que iba a ayudarlo a destruir la casa. Vio como de la boca de su esposo estaba por salir una protesta infantil pero la vocecita de su hijo lo interrumpió._

 _ **-¡A Guau**!- chilló el niño con entusiasmo palpable desde la puerta. Entrando con pasos rápidos al salón._

 _ **-Creo que ya es muy tarde**.- mascullo Charlie por lo bajó para su hijo. Rosalie los fulminó con la mirada mientras cargaba a Ian que le pedía alzarlo en brazos para estar cerca del cachorro._

 _ **-¡A guau mami!-** dijo alegre, señalándolo y haciéndole señas a su padre para que se acercara y así poder tocarlo. Este lo hizo, con una sonrisa secreta bailando en sus labios. Él sabía que Rosalie no podría resistirse a la petición de Ian. Ella haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para verlo feliz. Aun cuando eso significara que tendrían una no planeada nueva mascota. El niño estalló en una carcajada cuando el cachorro comenzó a lamerle las manos, entusiasmado y alegre de ver al niño. **-¡Mío!-** dijo el pequeño segurísimo de si, estirando los brazos para que Emmett lo depositara en ellos. Rosalie retrocedió, ganándose una cara de puchero de parte de su hijo._

 _- **El cachorro ya se iba, bebe**.- le explicó con suavidad. Acariciando la arruga entre sus delgadas cejas. Esas palabras no lo habían hecho feliz. Mientras ella observaba de reojo el puchero imitado que estaba adornando la cara de su marido. Era tanto o más infantil que su propio hijo._

 _ **-No** \- negó con la cabeza el pequeño, pidiendo a su padre acercarse. **-Mío mami. Queded yo.-** Charlie soltó una pequeña risa. Le encantaba escuchar los escasos balbuceos de sus nietos al intentar hablar._

 _ **-Cielo, no nos lo podemos quedar**.- le dijo su madre, iniciando a sentir culpa por la expresión triste que apareció en el rostro de su bebé._

 _- **Queded yo, mami** \- repitió. Su labio inferior sobresaliendo y temblando. Ella trató de mirar a otro lado para así ser menos afectada por aquella carita pero al final ella sabía que terminaría cediendo. El silencio que reinó en la sala fue eterno. Ni siquiera el cachorro profería algún sonido, como si sintiera el aire tenso._

 _ **-Emmett un perro de ese tamaño necesitará un jardín que no tenemos.** \- dijo hacia su marido. Este se iluminó como un árbol de navidad sabiendo que si estaba diciendo eso era porque lo estaba considerando._

 _ **-¡Lo llevaré al parque!-** agregó rápidamente._  
 _ **  
-¿Y quién lo cuidará cuando queramos salir de viaje?-** ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados ya que él tenía una sonrisa de victoria estampada en el rostro._

 _ **-Yo puedo tenerlo sin problemas.-** se sumó Charlie al rescate del animal. La rubia dejó salir un suspiro que al final se convirtió en una sonrisa. Aquello era trampa en toda su naturaleza, eran 3 contra 1._

 _Ella tomó la barbilla del pequeño, alzándola para ver sus ojitos tristes. Él ya se había resignado a que no podría quedarse con el cachorro._

 _ **-¿Te gustaría tener una mascota, bebé**?- sonrió amplio cuando su rostro se ilumino al igual que el de Emmett minutos atrás._

 _ **-¡Ti!-** chilló, dándole un beso baboso a su rubia madre. Luego inició a retorcerse para que lo dejara en el suelo. **-¡Bajo, papi**!- señaló, pidiendo que dejara al cachorro allí. Emmett lo hizo gustoso, viendo con diversión como este se abalanzaba sobre el niño. Lamiéndole el rostro, sacándoles carcajadas y en consecuencia a ellos también. Buscó a su mujer quien al encontrarla le regresó una mirada fulminante, negando con la cabeza. Él río, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para abrazarla por detrás, pasando un brazo por su cuello cuando quiso escaparse del abrazo haciéndose la enojada._

 _ **-Gracias.-** le dijo él al oído. Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados por sobré su hombro. Sosteniéndose de su brazo._

 _- **Si encuentro un solo regalito en mi piso se irá, Emmett.-** apuntó, tratando sin éxito de sonar sería._

 _ **-Si mi capitán**.- concedió, tratando también sin éxito de esconder su sonrisa. Robándole un beso cuando ella no pudo ya ocultar la suya._

 _ **-¡Dex!-** oyeron decir a Ian, que ya se había sentado en el piso. El cachorro acostado con la panza hacia arriba, pidiendo así cosquillas. Charlie se rio fuerte. Enseñándole a su nieto cómo hacer para que moviera la pata mientras lo hacía._

 _ **-¿Dex?-** inquirió a su nieto que reía tratando de imitar a su abuelo. El niño negó._

 _ **-¡No, Dex**!- corrigió, serio. Charlie lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

 _ **-¿Tex?-** no era para nada fácil descifrar el hablar de un pequeño de casi tres. Ian se exasperó, frunciéndole el ceño al hombre del bigote._

 _ **-¡Rex!-** dijo la pareja al unísono que sólo podían reírse de la escena haciendo al hombre sonrojarse ligeramente._

 _ **-Rex será-** sentenció._

…..

Edward Cullen como ya era costumbre entró en casa sin ser recibido por ningún miembro de su familia. Era algo que no sucedía en años. El que sus hijos corrieran con cada una de las llegadas o que Bella lo recibiese con un cálido beso eran solo recuerdos amargos bastante lejanos.

Caminando a paso lento, arrastró la maleta de mano mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Estaba agotado, tanto física, mental y emocionalmente después de los últimos meses. Sus ojos cansados se percataron de la lluvia de cabello cobrizo rizado moviéndose en las escaleras cuando paso en dirección al salón.

 **-¿Nessie**?- la llamó, olvidándose de la maleta y acercándose a ella. La niña se giró para mirarlo, sus risos saltando alrededor de su rostro. Él le sonrió, era tan hermosa. Su piel pálida contrastaba a la perfección con esa mata de cabello cobre y aquellos ojos marrones enormes.

 **-Hola, papi-** le dijo con vocecita triste, regresando la vista a la pared unos segundos después. El hombre se sentó a los pies de las escaleras, a unos cuantos escalones de donde la pequeña estaba jugando con sus dedos.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, princesa**?- quiso saber, levantando la mano para acariciar la punta de los cabellos increíblemente largos que llegaban hasta su espalda baja.

- **Estoy castigada-** contesto ella sin más, resignada. Él se permitió soltar una risita por la actitud de su hija.

Estaba tan grande, notó con tristeza. Pronto cumpliría cinco años y sentía como si se hubiese perdido un pedazo de su vida. Subiendo sentado hasta el escalón donde ella se encontraba la tomó en brazos, sentándola en su regazo.

 **-¿Qué hiciste?** \- inquirió con voz suave, apartándole el cabello del rostro. Ella hizo un mohín rehuyéndole a la mirada dulce de su padre. Enojada.

 **-Le pegue a Tony** \- informó, sabiendo que eso no le traería una felicitación de su parte.

 **-¿Por qué**?- Edward suspiro, besándole la frente y soltando un suspiro. Aquello no era una noticia nueva. A pesar de ser más pequeña que Anthony por más de cinco años Renesmee había crecido como superior a él, molestándolo por su condición después de lo sucedido. Ella no lo hacía con malicia, él lo sabía. Era más como una búsqueda de atención que él no había sido capaz de darle.

La niña inició a balbucear palabras que él no entendió al inicio ya que parecía estar hablando con ella misma para luego tomar un suspiro dramático e iniciar a recontarle lo sucedido.

 **-Porque mami me estaba leyendo un cuento y Tony continuaba a llamarla y ella no me termino de contar la historia por irse con él.-** se cruzó de brazos, molesta porque su hermano siempre era el centro de atención donde fuera que llegara. Todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor y ella estaba molesta y triste porque siempre era dejada de lado. Edward sintió una fugaz punzada de pena por su hija, al ver como esta se quedaba con una expresión decaída en el rostro. Una expresión que ningún niño de su edad debería tener jamás.

- **¿Qué te parece si te cuento yo más tarde la historia?-** propuso entusiasta, dándole un leve toque a su naricita. Ella asistió con la cabeza, recostándola un momento después en el pecho del cobrizo quien la abrazó emocionado - **Pero debes prometerme que no volverás a pegarle a Tony.-** le pidió, atrapando su barbilla para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos. Ella le asintió con expresión sincera mientras se abalanzaba a él, enrollando los delgados brazos en su cuello.

- **Lo prometo, papi**.- concedió en el oído del cobrizo, quien la envolvió gustoso. Disfrutando de todo el amor que el abrazo de un hijo podía proyectar y que hacía mucho no recibía.

 ** _-¿Renesmee_** _?_ \- ambos escucharon la femenina voz acercarse. Un momento después apareció Bella por el pasillo del segundo piso. Endosaba unos pantalones de algodón y una felpa ligera, su cabello recogido en una coleta le permitió al hombre ser testigo de la cara de sorpresa al encontrarlo allí.

 **-Hola** \- saludó cuando la vio quedarse de pie en la meseta de la escalera. Ella no le respondió, pasmada y extrañada de que hubiese vuelto tan rápido. Luego recordó que ellos tenían siete horas de diferencia atrasada con la Italia y todo encajó.

 **-Ve a ponerte el pijama-** le dijo seria a la niña cuando esta se asomó para mirarla desde los brazos de su padre.

 **-Pero papi dijo que me leería un cuento**.- se quejó, aferrándose de manera caprichosa al hombre quien hizo una mueca incomoda por la situación. Podía sentir los ojos de Bella taladrándole la nuca.

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar un " _Papi promete muchas cosas que no cumple_ " como respuesta irónica pero se mordió la lengua. Su hija no tenía por qué ser entrometida en sus problemas.

 **-Ve a ponértelo cielo-** sonrió a medias él, separándola de sus brazos. La niña estuvo a punto de protestar, con su labio inferior iniciando a temblar por el anuncio de lágrimas que él se apresuró a detener - **yo subo ahora**.- le susurro, atrapando un mechón de pelo y metiéndolo tras su oreja. Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir, dándole a su madre una mirada intensa desde su posición, para luego soltarse de su progenitor y correr escaleras arriba, pasando por el lado de la morena sin siquiera mirarla.

 **-Lávate los dientes.-** le dijo ella a sus espaldas y ambos escucharon al momento siguiente un portazo. La mujer suspiro, cerrando los ojos, cansada de esa actitud.

Ambos se quedaron dónde estaban, el silencio reinando entre ellos y la atmosfera tensándose como un hilo de hierro. Él sin saber que decir, ella en cambio con tantas cosas que soltar pero sin saber por dónde iniciar.

 **-¿Cómo estás**?- pregunto él a modo de romper el hielo. Era una pregunta tan estúpida que no podía siquiera mirarla a la cara mientras la hacía. Bella se tragó las ganas de llorar, no queriendo quebrarse ante él. Se lo había prometido a sí misma. Si a él no le importaba lo suyo _¿Por qué tendría a ella que importarle? ¿Por qué tenía ella que sufrir?_

 **-¿De verdad te interesa**?- escupió de manera acida, sin saber cómo el nudo en su garganta había pasado desapercibido. Edward sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

 **-Isabell…-** inició a decir, girándose para encararla desde el final de las escaleras pero callándose al escuchar a su hija llamarlo con un grito insistente.

 **-Ve.-** le dijo ella, señalándole el pasillo **-No quiero que despierte a Tony**.- después de decir aquello ella comenzó a descender rápidamente los escalones, deteniéndose cuando tuvo que pasar por su lado ya que él la tomó de la muñeca, no queriendo que ella huyera más lejos.

 **-Bella** …- pronunció en un susurro, su rostro afligido, cansado y torturado. Ella tomó una inhalación profunda, sintiendo como su fuerza iniciaba a abandonarla. **–Yo** …

 **-¡Papa**!- otro llamado en grito los interrumpió. Ella se sacudió de su agarre, bajando los últimos tres escalones y perdiéndose por el pasillo, dejándolo allí. Suspirando hondo él se giró, subiendo lentamente mientras hundía los dedos en su cabello.

…

Edward descendió las escaleras a paso lento, sintiéndose desubicado y perdido en su propia casa. Algo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí hacia poco menos de una semana pero no lograba descifrar lo que era. La habitación de su hija se venía algo vacía de juguetes pero él pensó que era debido a que estaba castigada. Seguramente Bella había escondido muchos de ellos a modo de reprimenda. También faltaban algunos retratos de los niños sobre las repisas del pasillo y había notado al ir a darle un beso de buenas noches a Tony que faltaba uno que otro objeto importante para él, como la lamparíta de pared que hacia figuras de estrellas en el techo o algunos libros en su estante de colores.

Dejó aquella sensación extraña de vacío atrás cuando consiguió a su morena esposa sentada en el sofá de la sala, con las piernas escondidas bajo su regazo y la mirada fija en la pantalla apagada de la enorme televisión. Jugaba de manera nerviosa con un parlante de bebé encendido en sus manos.

 **-Se durmió** \- hizo saber de manera casual, para llenar el vacío interminable en la sala. Ella Se veía demasiado pequeña en aquella habitación. **-Anthony necesita una cama más grande. Está creciendo cada día más rápido** \- dijo, haciendo que ella lo mirase incrédula. Bufando una risa irónica. _¿Desaparecía por una semana y eso era lo único que tenía que decir_? Bella comenzó a preguntarse si era ella la que estaba mal de la cabeza, era lo único que podía explicar el que él se dejase ver así de ambivalente ante la situación.

 **-¿No esperaste ni un día para correr a ella no?-** escupió directa. Envalentonada por alguna fuerza divina o el vaso de whisky que había bebido mientas lo esperaba. El hombre la miró perdido. Cerrando la puerta tras de él. Esto sin duda sería una pelea.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando**?- inquirió, confundido.

 **-Rosalie**.- pronuncio a modo obvio. **-¿Te llamó de manera telepática u otra vez fue una más de las tantas coincidencias?-** culminó con un tono de risa sarcástica. Ella estaba tratando de no alterarse pero el tema ya la tenía más que harta. El cobrizo se quedó de pie, apoyándose de la pared junto a la puerta.

 **-Bella, no metas a Rosalie en esto.-** le pidió él, negando con la cabeza - **No tiene sentido**.- esas palabras en vez de calmar a la morena la hicieron arder como un bosque seco.

 **-¿No tiene sentido**?- escupió - **Si no tiene sentido entonces explícame ¿por qué siempre estas pululando a su alrededor**?- Edward que estaba a punto de decir algo cerro la boca, ofendido.

 **-Yo nunca estoy pululando alrededor de nadie.-** gruñó por lo bajo, incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

 **-¿Ah no**?- jadeo ella **-¿Qué hacías en Italia entonces**? – preguntó a la defensiva.

 **-Estaba...**

 **-Me vas a decir que fue casualidad el que justamente estabas allí el día que Ian apareció.-** lo cortó sin dejarlo siquiera responder. El cobrizo se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir _¿Qué le podía responder?_ Cualquier cosa que le dijera tendría el mismo final doloroso. Ella se iría, jamás lo perdonaría, lo odiaría por el resto de su vida y era la última cosa que deseaba. Ya tenía suficiente al cargar con la culpa de que su hijo hubiese perdido su alma serena debido al trauma causado.

 **-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-** inquirió, desconcertado.

 **-Sabes bien lo que te quise decir, Edward.-** él tragó grueso al sentir aquella voz acusadora.

 **-Bella yo…**

 **-Respóndeme**.- lo interrumpió, exigiendo una respuesta. El cobrizo respiro, mirando a todos lados menos a ella. – **¿Tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de Ian**?- soltó la pregunta que bailaba en su cabeza pero que en los últimos tres años no se había atrevido a hacer. Era la única cosa que podría explicar el porqué de su lejanía, de sus llamadas misteriosas y sus viajes relámpago pero si las cosas eran como ella suponía aun no descifraba el por qué ¿Por qué Edward querría hacerle daño a su familia?

- **No** \- contestó él horrorizado. Incrédulo de que pensara tal cosa pero para ella era la única explicación de que Edward nunca se hubiese recuperado de lo sucedido. Eso o…

 **-¿Entonces si es por ella?-** afirmó ya sin poder retener las lágrimas. **-Es por eso que siempre estas detrás de ella. Por eso te involucras tanto en la desaparición del niño.-** el dolor de la traición estaba taladrándole el pecho **. –Te duele más ella que tu propio hijo**.- jadeo ella con voz quebrada, un sollozo abandonando sus finos labios haciendo al cobrizo sentirse miserable.

 **-Bella, no digas eso porque sabes que no es cierto.-** negó hacia ella. La situación estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado.

 **-Dime tú sí es cierto.-** lo retó, lanzando el aparato que sostenía a la alfombra - **Tal vez Ian no es solo primo de mis hijos sino también su medio hermano**.- soltó, sin dejarse nada guardado, habían sido años de silencio, lágrimas y desconfianzas guardadas que se había solo multiplicado en los últimos años alimentadas por sus acciones que ya no podían estar en paz dentro de ella.

 **-Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo?-** jadeo el cobrizo, tambaleándose, incrédulo de hasta donde estaba llegando aquella discusión **-¡estás hablando de la mujer de tu hermano!.-** le recordó. Acercándose con paso decidido cuando ella se puso de pie, dándole la espalda para que no la viese llorar.

 **-¡Precisamente, Edward!-** casi gritó, alzando las manos al aire **-Yo eso lo tengo claro pero me da la impresión que tu no.-** repuso. Él se quedó callado, sintiéndose pateado en el estómago al verle el rostro inundado en lágrimas, al darse cuenta de que ella había vivido toda su vida con la idea de que el aun tenia sentimientos por Rosalie. Si no fuera por lo seria de la situación se habría reído. Él estaba buscando la manera de no herirla y era lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

 **-¿Es así como te has sentido todos estos años**?- quiso saber. ¿ _Por qué no se lo había dicho_? Nunca había notado algún indicio de celos de parte de ella hacia la rubia. Al contrario, eran muy cercanas. Para él siempre había sido especial la relación con Rosalie. Sus padres eran amigos, prácticamente habían crecido juntos y si, para nadie era un secreto que ella había sido su primer amor aun cuando nunca fuese correspondido. Él la amaba pero había aprendido a hacerlo no como mujer sino como alguien cercano que necesitaba cuidar siempre. Él se acercó, incapaz de soportar tanta distancia al verla tan rota.

 **-Sí.-** afirmo la morena, sorbiendo la nariz. Comenzando a sentirse estúpida. Ella había dejado que todo llegara tan lejos por miedo de perderlo, todo por culpa de sus malditas inseguridades **-Y ya estoy cansada de hacerme la estúpida ante tus sentimientos por ella**.- murmuro, resignándose. Ya se había cansado de empujar, de ser siempre ella la que lo buscaba en los últimos tres años.

Sintió las masculinas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y ella se paralizó, tragándose el nuevo nudo de lágrimas que se acumularon en su garganta.

 **-Bella yo no tengo sentimientos por Rosalie**.- le susurro, girándola lentamente. Mirándola con expresión dolida, secando las lágrimas que habían dejado un camino brillante en su cara. Podía ver como ella le suplicaba con aquellos ojos cafés que se abriera, que enterrara lo que fuera que lo estuviera alejando.

 **-Entonces dime que es lo que te ata a ella** \- suplicó, articulando lo que su mirada le pedía. Apoyándose hacia su toque. Haciendo al cobrizo paralizarse. El silencio tomando protagónico una vez más entre ellos y Bella lo supo. Supo que él no confiaba ni confiaría nunca lo suficientemente en ella para decirle lo que lo atormentaba.

 **-Te perderé si te lo digo.-** soltó en un murmullo casi inaudible. Haciendo que ella retrocediera. Su mano cayendo inerte en su posición.

 **-Pues entérate que ya lo hiciste**.- masculló, pasando de manera brusca el dorso de la mano por su nariz, para secar los remanentes de líquido. Edward la miraba, como si alguien hubiese quitado el piso donde estaba parado pero no pronuncio palabra. – **Me mudo con mi madre y me llevo a los niños**.- tomó una respiración que se escuchó entrecortada debido al llanto. Secretamente ella esperaba que él reaccionara, que corriera a ella y le rogara que no lo dejara pero al ver que nada sucedía se rindió, cansada de nadar contra la corriente. Como una llamada a dejarlo todo hasta allí ella escuchó un llanto débil provenir del aparato a sus pies, Renesmee se había desertado. Recogiendo el parlante se encamino fuera de la habitación, pasando por el lado de su aun esposo y deteniéndose. Sus brazos casi tocándose - **Siendo el abogado brillante que eres imagino que no debo explicarte cuáles son tus deberes y derechos**.- culmino serena pero completamente rota por dentro. Cuando el hombre pudo reaccionar ella ya se había alejado, dejándolo allí con la cosa que sería su amiga por un tiempo. La soledad.

…

La casa estaba cargada de un aroma a asado que nublaba los sentidos. El estómago del niño gruñía cada vez que Emmett abría la puerta de la cocina para unirse a su pensativa esposa y su silencioso hijo en la gran sala. Él intentaba llenar los silencios sepulcrales entre ellos, haciendo preguntas tontas que solo contestaban con monosílabos cada vez que regresaba de darle una ojeada a la cena. Ya se le estaban acabando las ideas. Ellos solo estaban allí, estudiándose el uno al otro. Rosalie con expresión indescifrable, confundida. El niño en cambio con mirada penetrante y sería hacia ella, como si no estuviera a gusto con la presencia de la rubia.

Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar el timbre de la casa. Rosalie saltó de su puesto directo a abrir la puerta con la piel erizada. La mirada azul intensa del niño sobre ella la tenía nerviosa.

Notó que su suegro la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta, ella se la regresó a medias. También notando con asombro al enorme rottweiler a su lado, que al reconocerla se le abalanzó encima, posando dos enormes patas en su pecho, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás.

 **-¡Rex no!-** reprendió Charlie, tirando de la cuerda para alejarlo de ella pero Rosalie solo podía reírse de los besos babosos del perro en su cuello.

 **-¡Hola grandulón**!- saludo, permitiéndose reír. Sin poder creer que ese era el pequeño cachorrito que habían adoptado años atrás. Charlie se lo había llevado a vivir con él desde que se mudo a Val si Fassa hacía más de dos años, para que le hiciera compañía y para que no muriese de depresión ya que después de lo sucedido el animal se había vuelto triste y agresivo, ella no lo había visto desde entonces. Ahora era una enorme masa de músculo y pelo negro lustroso. -¡ **Qué enorme estas**!- enfatizo, tomándolo de las orejas y moviéndolas de un lado a otro, él solo se dejó hacer.

 **-¡Hey!-** saludó Emmett a las espaldas de la rubia. Ambos adultos girándose a su llamado mientras Rex se asomaba desde los brazos de la mujer. - **Ven acá, grandote.-** lo llamó entusiasmado, hincándose para esperarlo con los brazos abiertos. El perro ladró gravemente, resbalándose en el piso de madera debido a sus uñas cuando inició a correr en su dirección. Charlie sostuvo a su nuera cuando la cuerda del perro se enredó en sus pies, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y luego reír. - **Eccoti!** \- dijo el moreno cuando la enorme masa de músculos se estrelló contra él, acariciando de manera brusca su cabeza y orejas. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era una máquina asesina con ese aspecto rudo y ese enorme tamaño pero era todo lo contrario. Era todo un amor con las personas que conocía.

 **-Sé que no pregunte primero antes de traerlo, pero pensé que podía hacerle bien a Ian**.- justifico el hombre de bigote, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de la rubia quien se apoyó en él, mientras ambos miraban como Rex intentaba empujar a Emmett con su enorme cabeza. Ninguno de los presentes se percató del pequeño asomado en el marco de la puerta hasta que el perro comenzó a gruñir en esa dirección, tornándose protector y a la defensiva. Emmett se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Rex de la correa como seguridad ya que en su postura se notaba tenso.

 **-Ian, Guarda chi e venuto a salutarti (mira quien ha venido a saludarte)** \- le dijo el moreno entusiasmado. El pequeño dio un paso fuera de su escondite, quedando a la vista de todos los presentes. Rex olisqueaba el aire cerca de él pero no se acercó **–Non devi avere paura. (No debes tener miedo)** \- dejó saber Emmett, estirándole la mano al niño para que se acercara.

 **-Emmett.-** advirtió Rosalie, notando como el perro dejaba de mover su diminuta cola cuando Ian dio un paso más cerca. El hombre le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bajo control mientras Charlie miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado por la actitud del animal, más hacia su dueño. El perro comenzó a ladrar cuando el niño estuvo a una decena de pasos de él. No era un ladrido de atención amigable, era más bien un ladrido de advertencia, haciéndolo retroceder.

 **-Cane Stupido** **(perro estúpido** )- murmuró el niño con voz molesta, corriendo escaleras arriba. Los adultos lo miraron perderse mientras el animal intentaba seguirlo, ladrando de manera intensa y rabiosa. Emmett le tendió la cuerda a su padre, siguiendo al niño.

- **Rex, shhh** \- lo calmò Charlie, hincándose y acariciando su enorme cara mientras compartía una mirada confundida y perpleja con su nuera. Ambos con el mismo pensamiento flotando en sus cabezas, algo no andaba bien con el niño.

...

Unos dedos pálidos se cernían sobre el teclado del computador. Escribiendo y borrando con dedos temblorosos por la rabia que sentía. "Eres experta entrometiendote y arruinando la felicidad de los demás, espero que la tuya no dure mucho tiempo"

El teléfono de la rubia se ilumino con un nuevo correo en su bandeja de E-mails en el buró de la habitación pero nadie estaba despierto para darse cuenta. Ella dormía profundamente siendo perturbada por un sueño inquietante de obscuridad, ojos penetrantes y voces indescifrables pero su cuerpo estaba completamente desmayado y pesado, impidiéndole despertarse. Emmett a su espalda roncaba ligeramente.

Al parecer el único que no podía dormir esa noche era el pequeño de siete años. Que vagaba por la casa en plena madrugada obscura. Los ladridos de Rex no dejaban que conciliara el sueño. Eso y las voces que se repetían en su cabeza. Observaba bajo la obscuridad la cicatriz blanquecina en la muñeca de Rosalie que descansaba en la almohada, justo al lado de su cabeza. " _Ella intento matarse porque está loca_ …" murmuró una voz en su cabeza " _Ella no te quiere_ " agregó " _Ella te hará regresar al hueco de donde saliste"_ el niño dio un paso más cerca, llevando por una rabia que no sabía de dónde provenía. Ese paso produjo un ruido de rechine bajo sus pies que despertaron al hombre de golpe. Observando bajo la obscuridad hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron y descifraron la sombra de pie junto a la cama.

 **-¿Ian?-** susurro. Frotándose los ojos e incorporándose. El niño lo miro impasible y por un momento, por debajo de su estado aun medio adormilado se preguntó si era sonámbulo **-¿Che c'è?** **(¿Qué pasa?)-** inquirió muy bajo, cuidando de no despertar a su mujer.

 **-Non posso dormire (No puedo dormir** )- le contesto con simpleza, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. Emmett se desperezo, pescando sus pantalones en el suelo para acompañarlo a su cuarto.

 **-Vieni, non doviamo svegliare a la mamma.** **(Ven, No debemos despertar a mama**.)- lo llamo cuando vio que el pequeño no se percató de que se hubiese levantado. Él le hizo señas para que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación y el niño obedeció, dándole una última ojeada a la mujer en la cama.

* * *

HOLA! =D gracias a todsas las que se han sumado a la historia. Gracias cecy por la idea de recomendarla en los grupos de Face =)

con respeto a las sospechas, contestare algunas para ir descartando o volviendolas mas sospechosas xD

Edward esta siendo chanajeado por alguen debido a su profesion: Jmmm esta podria ser una buena teoria pero, recordemos que el que estuvo desaparecido fue ian, porque Tony regreso asi que, no tendria sentido que quisieran chantajear a Edward llevandose a SU SOBRINO. 

Que IAN desconfia de Rose por la mujer que lo tuvo en los anos de desaparecido... Jmmm tambien es una buena teoria, veremos que sucede mas adelante con Ian y Rose.

Desconfianza en Jane. Creo que no han puesto atencion al que Ian se mostro desinteresado en ella cuando la vio en la cafeteria. =0

Edward: como dije sera una parte importante de la historia pero como ven en este capitulo el desmintio el haber sido culpable de que el nino desapareciera.

AHORA PREGUNTO. **CUALES SERAN LAS NUEVAS TEORIAS? (hace una carita con cejas alzadas de maldad) xD**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO =D**


	11. Fantasmas

_._

 _._

 _….._

 _-11-_

 _Rosalie sostenía a su hijo en brazos mientras ambos lloraban a mares. El niño por haberse caído de la bicicleta por primera vez y ella por el simple hecho de verlo llorar._

 _Se sentía una pésima madre al no haber previsto que el pequeño caería de bruces ante la primera partida sin rueditas de entrenamiento pero es que era tan terco como su padre y no se había dejado sostener y ahora allí estaba el resultado. Una rodilla raspada y sangrante y el susto por parte de ambos._

 _- **Ya bebé** \- le susurraba la rubia, acariciando el cabello liso fuera de las regordetas mejillas bañadas de lágrimas y mocos. El niño hipó debido al llanto, abrazándose más al pecho de su mami como consuelo._

 _ **-Aquí.-** anunció Emmett respirando agitado por la corrida que había hecho hasta el auto por el botiquín. Su corazón apretándose de ternura al ver a sus dos amores inundados en lágrimas dándose consuelo el uno al otro. -¿ **Duele mucho?-** le preguntó a su hijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en el pasto verde del parque. Ian negó con la cabeza, su labio temblando mientras observaba como su papi sacaba aquel spray frío y rojo de la pequeña caja - **Esto la desinfectará**.- hizo saber, quitando las manos del pequeño que receloso se dejó hacer. Emitiendo un gritito y tirando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre cuando su padre disparó dos rocíos directos a la herida._

 _ **-¡Arde papi!-** lloriqueo, haciendo que a su madre le nacieran nuevas lágrimas. Ella solo podía sostenerlo y susurrarle palabras de aliento._

 _ **-Ya está**.- palmeo el moreno la pierna de su mujer, anunciándole a ella que todo había acabado ya que parecía más afectada que el propio Ian quien ahora solo veía con remanentes de lágrimas su rodilla llena de tinta roja. Ella asintió cuando se estiró a besarle la frente a ambos mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. **-¿Quieres regresar a casa**?- le pregunto a su hijo, alborotándole el cabello de manera suave. El niño asintió, dándole una mirada fugaz a su bicicleta azul tirada en el camino del parque._

 _- **Pefiedo mis dueditas de vuelta** \- pronunció con el ceño fruncido, haciendo reír por primera vez después del susto a su madre por el tono serio. Era como si estuviera diciendo que le importaba poco que le dijeran bebé porque aún tenía las rueditas. Ella le beso la mejilla sonoramente, haciéndolo reír._

 _ **-Mami también.-** sumó la rubia. Sacándole una carcajada a su marido._

…..

.

.

Emmett se despertó con el rumor del agua correr. Los colores del amanecer colándose por la pequeña ventana de la habitación bañaban el lugar de color rojizo.

Se estiró perezosamente, respirando profundo y disfrutando de la suavidad de las sábanas que lo envolvían. Habían sido días extraños, en los que todo parecía ir demasiado rápido pero a la vez era como si nada avanzara. La actitud de Rex la noche anterior lo había desconcertado, a todos a decir verdad, pero él lo atribuía a que aún debían aprender a adaptarse los unos a los otros. El perro tenía tres años sin ver al niño, ni siquiera él como el padre lo hubiese reconocido de buenas a primeras por el aspecto físico. El rostro que él recordaba era uno redondo, regordete e infantil no uno largo y sin rasgos de bebe.

Tenía que conseguir la manera de que Ian se abriera con Rosalie y viceversa. No entendía el porqué de la actitud del pequeño hacia ella pero suponía lo averiguaría con el pasar del tiempo. Esperaba que las visitas con la psicóloga lograran aclarar algo de lo que vivió su hijo en ese tiempo y así poder explicar muchas cosas.

El sonido de algo caerse lo trajo al mundo real, desviando la mirada del techo caoba a la puerta del baño entreabierta. Sus ojos espiaron el reloj en el buró y con asombro se percató que era mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba.

Algo primitivo comenzó a crecer en él, mientras imaginaba a su desnuda esposa dentro de la ducha. Esos recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír amargamente. Años atrás no hubiera pensado dos veces antes de unirse a ella para iniciar una mañana fresca y amorosa, pero en el punto donde se encontraban ahora en su relación no sabía cómo actuar o como reaccionaria ella. Ya era un gran paso para ambos el compartir una cama, pero él aun la sentía lejos, distante, nerviosa e insegura.

Quizás era aún demasiado pronto. Eso era lo que le decía la razón pero su cuerpo le pedía una cosa completamente diferente. Llevado por el lado animal que todo ser humano posee se levantó de forma decidía, encaminándose al baño justo cuando ella salía.

Se quedó de pie, estático, observando y admirando el espectáculo del cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

 **-Buenos días**.- saludo gruesamente cuando pudo encontrar su voz. El rostro de la rubia enrojeciendo al sentir los ojos del hombre sobre su cuerpo. Hacía años que no tenía que lidiar con compañía en su habitación así que se le había olvidado por completo el hecho de que no pudiese salir desnuda luego de una ducha para buscar su ropa en el armario. Ni siquiera podía controlar sus movimientos para cubrirse de la mirada intensa de su marido que estaba atrapada en sus curvas.

Él amaba aquel cuerpo, siempre lo había hecho. Muchísimo más luego de haberse convertido en madre, lo que le había brindado una madurez única, mucho más curvilíneo, mucho más de mujer.

Con nostalgia notó que nada había cambiado con el pasar de los años, su cser aún tenía la misma reacción al verla solo vestida de piel, mojada y hermosa.

Rosalie notó la respuesta primitiva por parte de él cuando observó fugazmente por debajo de su vientre, haciendo a su cara enrojecerse aún más. Quería solo salir corriendo, no se sentía lista para un paso como tal. O por lo menos eso le decía la razón ya que todo su cuerpo se erizó por completo al ver como él se acercaba, rodeando la cama y tomando el cobertor en el camino. Deteniéndose detrás de ella y pasando la tela por sus hombros, cubriéndola. Ella suspiró, sosteniendo las sabanas, agradecida y sin atreverse siquiera a girarse. Toda la vida se habían caracterizado por ser una pareja bastante activa y pasional. Si fuera por él la hubiese dejado desnuda pero se había dado cuenta de su reacción y no quería hacerla sentir incomoda. Él sólo quería saber si aún quedaba algo de aquello si ella se lo permitía. Si aún había esperanzas y podrían salvar su matrimonio pero lo haría cuando estuvieran ambos listos.

 **-Eres hermosa** \- susurró el moreno en su oído, causándole un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna. Ella cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda para calmar su ritmo cardíaco que iniciaba a aumentar, también las ganas de volver a sentir el aliento cálido de él rozarle la piel. Su anatomía vibraba anhelante por su toque al sentir el calor de él tocarle la espalda y tiró al cano todos los fantasmas que giraban en su cabeza. _¿Por qué negarse algo que ambos necesitaban?_ Tal vez era lo único que lograría afirmarle que aún tenían esa conexión que siempre los había caracterizado, que eran ellos mismos después de todo ese tiempo.

Dejando el pudor de lado y con las mejillas ardiendo ella dejó caer el cobertor en un rio de tela a sus pies, tragando grueso, expectante por el siguiente paso de Emmett. Tal vez no fuera eso lo que él deseaba, tal vez ya no se sentiría de la misma manera que años atrás, tal vez solo había pasado ya el tiempo para ambos.

Su mente dejo de pensar al sentir unos lánguidos dedos pasar por su espalda aun húmeda, en una caricia larga que termino en el nacimiento de sus caderas. Ella sintió los dedos pasando por sus costados, la palma abierta posándose en su vientre para empujarla más cerca. El calor del cuerpo masculino sintiéndose a lo largo del suyo cuando él la abrazó por la espalda, uniéndose piel a piel por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Ella se estremeció. No la habían tocado de esa manera en años. En su cabeza bailaban las horas, los días, segundos y minutos en los que sus cuerpos no compartían el mismo metro cuadrado de calor.

 **-Te he extrañado** \- le dejó saber, dejando un beso tímido en su hombro descubierto. Sonriendo internamente al recordar las veces que había besado cada una de las pecas que bañaban su espalda pálida. Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole todo acceso e invitándolo así a continuar con lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. Completamente rendida a él.

Emmett le beso la comisura de los labios, girándola lentamente con la vista puesta en un objetivo claro, su boca. ¿ _Cuándo había sido la última vez que había besado aquello labios_? Se preguntó con nostalgia, pasando el pulgar por ellos lentamente, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de ella que iniciaban a cristalizarse debido a las emociones. Su respiración acelerándose ante la anticipación, ante la mirada de hambre que le brindaba el moreno.

Trago cuando los labios de él se hundieron en su cuello, de manera lenta. Era como si en vez de estar besándola la estuviese reconociendo con sus labios, recorriendo cada parte de piel con pequeños besos. Ella hundió los dedos en su largo y rizado cabello. Sintiendo como la barba naciente raspaba su mejilla mientras los besos subían cada vez más con un objetivo final.

Se miraron por un interminable minuto y fue ella la que dirigió la boca hacia la suya, sorprendiendo a Emmett, incapaz ya de resistirse a las emociones mientras una lágrima se perdía entre los labios juntos de ambos. El la sostuvo del rostro, queriendo ser suave, queriendo ir despacio pero fallando en el intento. Era demasiado tiempo sin algún contacto físico, era demasiado tiempo sin sentir las emociones de un beso así que solo pudo atacar su boca, respondiendo con el mismo anhelo el beso, desesperado, necesitado.

Ella jadeó en su boca, bebiendo del aliento de él antes de volver a atacar los finos labios masculinos. Ambos paralizándose al oír el sonido de algo quebrarse y luego un ruido estrepitoso venir de alguna parte de la casa. Emmett le dio una mirada que ella no supo descifrar, respirando agitado mientras se apresuraba fuera de la habitación a averiguar lo sucedido. Rosalie tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse, cubriendo sus pechos desnudos con un brazo mientras su mano acariciaba sus labios rojos y palpitantes, tomándose un minuto para recuperarse de las emociones.

El hombre solo pudo imaginarse la cocina luego de haber revisado la habitación de su hijo. Bajando las escaleras de manera rápida irrumpió en el lugar, encontrando al niño en el piso, sosteniendo su rodilla con lágrimas atascadas en los ojos. Una silla desparramada a su lado, al igual que el frasco roto de algún ingrediente de cocina que no logró identificar.

 **-¿Cos'e successo? (¿Qué sucedió?)-** preguntó alarmado, acercándose al pequeño quien al verlo apretó mucho más el agarre en su rodilla lastimada.

 **-Volevo solo prendere i cereali.** **(Quería solo agarrar el cereal** )- se disculpó de esa manera, bajando la mirada cuando Emmett se arrodilló a su lado, estudiándolo de manera rápida en busca de sangre o algún golpe visible.

 **-¿Ti sei fatto male? (¿Te lastimaste?)** \- demando. Ian asintió lentamente. Señalándole su rodilla **-¿Ti sei tagliato? (¿Te cortaste?)-** él negó. Por fortuna había caído del lado opuesto donde el frasco se había roto. - **Fami vedere (hazme ver** )- pidió el moreno. Apartando con cuidado las manos que cubrían una rodilla raspada y roja. Emmett suspiro, sólo era un raspón y el susto. Ningún hueso roto o golpe en la cabeza para su tranquilidad por lo que podía observar.

 **-Scusa. (Disculpa** )- susurro por lo bajo, sintiéndose torpe y culpable. El moreno negó, acariciándole el cabello. Sintiéndose enternecido y recordando años atrás cuando el pequeño corría a él en busca de consuelo.

 **-Non c'e niente di scusare.** **È stato un incidente. (No hay nada que disculpar, fue un accidente)-** lo tranquilizó brindándole una media sonrisa mientras el niño hacia una mueca cuando sintió los dedos del hombre sostenerle la pierna un poco estirada, controlando así si aún podía mover la articulación.

 **-¿Qué sucedió**?- ambos observaron a la rubia de pie en el marco de la puerta, enfundada en una bata de baño blanca, el cabello suelto y húmedo alrededor de su rostro impasible y sonrojado.

 **-Quería alcanzar la caja de cereales.-** le explicó el hombre tragando aun nervioso por el momento vivido y el susto de ver a su hijo en el piso. El espero que como de costumbre ella se abalanzara hacia el pequeño, controlando que no tuviera alguna herida grave o simplemente para consolarlo pero ninguna de aquellas cosas sucedieron. Ella solo se quedó allí, observándolos a ambos sin parecer afectada por el dolor de su hijo.

 **-Te traigo el botiquín**.- ofreció al final. Después de un largo momento de silencio en la habitación y sin más desapareció. Emmett no dijo nada, cambiando el ceño fruncido por una pequeña sonrisa hacia el niño.

 **-Andrà tutto bene. (Estará todo bien** )- le dijo, tomándolo en brazos para sentarlo en el mesón de mármol. La rubia regresando un momento después, dejando la caja junto a él y retrocediendo. Observándolos desde unos cuantos pasos de distancia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Emmett comenzó a curar el raspón de su silencioso hijo, sin mirarla. Ya el momento entre ellos había muerto.

...

.

.

 **Sabes que puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, cariño.** \- le decía Renee a una pensativa Bella, quien desempacaba distraídamente, apilando todas las prendas dobladas sobre su cama.

Hacía poco más de dos horas que había llegado a Sabanah en compañía de los niños y si bien se había distraído un poco con toda la atención que su madre y Phil les brindaron a su arribo ya iniciaba a volver el vacío a su estómago.

 **-Gracias mamá, solo será por un tiempo. Hasta qué logre organizarme con el trabajo y los horarios de los niños.** \- le hizo saber, colocando un peluche de Renesmee en la vieja cama. Era extraño para ella volver a su antigua habitación después de tanto tiempo sin haberla pisado. Mucho más en las circunstancias que lo había hecho.

- **Puedes desempacar mañana.-** le recordó su madre, mirándola con cariño y algo de pena a la vez. Estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, decaída y pálida.

- **Necesito mantener la mente ocupada-** se encogió ella, no queriendo entrar en detalles. Sentía que se volvería loca con todos los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza. Edward, los niños, el divorcio, el trabajo, Anthony, sus terapias, nueva escuela, compañeros, nuevo comienzo. _¿estaba lista para ello?_

- **¿Quieres que hable con Edward?-** ofreció la mujer de ojos grises. Tomando las prendas que la morena había apoyado en la cama para acomodarlas en el pequeño armario decorado de flores de papel cerca de la puerta. Vio como la postura de su hija cambio con la mención de su aun esposo.

 **-No tiene caso mamá.** \- negó, tratando de que su voz sonase neutra pero fallando en el intento. El recuerdo de esa mañana aun dolía, el ver a Edward de pie, mirando como ella y sus hijos se alejaban de él sin hacer nada al respecto, sin ser capaz de impedírselo. Iba a pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en él sin ser afectada.

- **Al menos haz que tu padre hable con él.-** insistió Renee con el tema. Un tono bastante cargado de enojo acompañando esas palabras. A ninguna madre le gustaba ver a sus hijos sufrir, muchísimo menos por un motivo que ella conocía bien. La separación.

- **Estoy enojada con papá**.- le hizo saber la morena. Cerrando la maleta ya vacía para abrir una nueva, colocándola sobre la cama.

 **-¿Por qué?-** inquirió su madre, desconcertada.

 **-Él sabía que Edward estaba en Italia y no me lo dijo**.- pronunció la morena. Dándole una mirada que decía claramente que no insistiera en el tema pero que Renne ignoro completamente.

- **¿Cómo iba a saber tu padre que Edward estaba en Italia?** \- demandó, sin comprender aun. **-Me dijiste que ni siquiera Esme lo sabia.-** Bella hizo un gesto con la boca que denotaba frustración.

- **No lo sé**.- respondió poco después. Apilando toda su ropa interior y caminando al pequeño buró juntó a la cama para guardarlas. - **Según lo que me dijo Rose la última vez que hable con ella fue papá el que le avisó lo de Ian**.- fue turno de la mujer de ojos claros de hacer la misma mueca de Bella de minutos antes. Al parecer era un gesto heredado.

- **Cariño, conociendo a tu padre dudo que haya llamado a Edward primero que a ti.**

 **-¿Qué insinúas?-** le frunció el ceño. Mirándola sentada desde la cama. Renee se encogió de hombros.

- **Nada, simplemente digo que conociendo como ha sido tu padre siempre con él y mucho más ahora viendo como está la situación entre ustedes no creo que haya sido en la primera persona que pensó cuando mi niño apareció**.- soltó la mujer, dejando aun más pensativa a Bella que reacciono después de un largo minuto de análisis.

 **-¿Estás diciendo que Edward mintió?**

 **-No, exactamente**.- negó la mujer mayor - **Simplemente hay algo que no encaja en el rompecabezas**.- Bella hundió las manos en su cabello de manera frustrada. Comenzando a sentir lágrimas de rabia y desilusión al encontrar otra pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas que en ese momento era la mejor definición. Su cabeza iba a explotar de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

 **-No entiendo nada.**

 **-Cariño.** \- pronunció su madre. Acercándose para abrazarla como una bebé que es consolada por su progenitor. Ella se dejó hacer, cansada ya de hacerse la fuerte ante todo y acurrucándose como niña pequeña en el regazo de su madre. Hacia tiempo que necesitaba unos brazos que le brindasen apoyo, un hombro donde drenar el cúmulo de sentimientos guardados de años y que no había encontrado en la persona que pensó sería su sostén.

- **No se qué pensar mamá**.- se desahogó, dejando caer una que otra lágrima. Se había prometido no llorar pero de nada estaba sirviendo. - **Son tantas cosas que me hacen creer que tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de los niños pero a la vez no me explico porque querría hacerle daño a su propia familia.**

 **-Tal vez alguien lo esta chantajeando, cariño.-** analizó la mujer, no queriendo iniciar a tener pensamientos malos hacia Edward. Ella lo apreciaba mucho a pesar de todo.

- **¿Y por que no me lo dice?-** alzó la voz, alterada. - **Ambos hubiésemos podido encontrar la solución.**

 **-¿Qué hubieses podido hacer tu?-** cuestionó Renee, acariciandole el cabello largo lejos del rostro. - **Tal vez es precisamente con ustedes que lo están chantajeando.** \- Bella se mordió el labio, sorbiendo la nariz. Las palabras de su madre la habían hecho analizar ya que no había pensado nunca en esa posibilidad. Quizás era por eso que Edward no puso ningún pero cuando ella decidió irse, porque quería protegerlos. Quizás era el porqué de su lejanía.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron un momento después, volviendose grises. Si él hubiese querido de alguna manera arreglar sus vidas lo hubiera hecho. Era un abogado conocido, tenia amigos poderosos que bien podían darle un susto a cualquier persona que lo estuviese chantajeando por mas desgraciado que fuera.

- **Vas a estar bien aquí**.- dijo Renee sacándola de sus pensamientos. - **Los niños se adaptarán muy rápido.-** el cambio radical de tema era obvio para alejar la sombra en el rostro de la morena.

 **-Eso espero mamá.** \- susurró, brindándole un intento de sonrisa.

- **Ya hablé con el mejor psicólogo de la ciudad para que siga a Anthony.** \- le anunció, palmeando su pierna para luego ponerse de pie y continuar ella desempacando la maleta de la morena. - **Sólo tienes que llamarlo cuando estés lista. Los estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.-** Bella le asintió de manera distraída, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza maquinando muchos escenarios. No fue hasta que Renesmee irrumpió en la estancia como una bala que ella regresó al mundo real.

- **¡Mami! ¿¡puedo comer helado!?** \- chilló la pequeña. Saltando en frente a ella de manera efusiva. - **¿¡Puedo!? ¿¡puedo!?-** Bella rió, al menos lo estaba pidiendo sin hacer berrinche. Un minuto después Anthony se unió a ellas en la habitación con la misma petición.

- **¡Helado!** \- dijo con voz insegura, mirando sus dedos juntos de manera curiosa. - **Quiero helado.** \- corrigió con mas fuerza, sonriéndole a Bella. Renee llevó una mano a su pecho con lágrimas picando en sus ojos. Ella pensaba que no volvería a ver jamas la hermosa sonrisa de su nieto.

- **Esta bien.-** concedió la morena. Tapándose los oídos cuando Renesmee gritó una afirmación. Saliendo disparada toda eufórica. Ella si que tenia energía.

 _ **-El abuelo Phil les dará helado.**_ \- oyeron la voz masculina desde la plata baja y una conversación inentendible por parte de la pequeña sobre que viviría a base de helado toda la vida.

 **-¿De qué sabor lo quieres, Tony?-** le preguntó su abuela. Encerrándolo en un abrazo apretado haciéndolo reír.

- **Fresa.-** dijo con ojos iluminados. **-Fresa, roja. Gracias.**

 **-Pero cuanta educación.-** rió encantada la mujer, besándole el cabello cobrizo. Bella se enterneció ante la imagen. Afirmándose a si misma que estarían bien allí.

- **Vamos por ese helado.** \- se levantó, estirando la mano hacia su hijo quien la tomó sin vacilar. Deteniéndose cuando escuchó el sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular. Renee corrió a la cómoda, pescandolo y leyendo el nombre en la pantalla alumbrada.

- **Es Rosalie.** \- le hizo saber, tendiéndole el aparato a la morena quien lo miró con los labios estirados en línea recta por un interminable segundo.

- **Déjalo**.- dijo al final, girándose con su hijo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación sin decir mas.

...

.

.

- **¿Posiamo andare da Jane? (¿podemos ir donde Jane?)** \- Emmett miró a su hijo sentado en la mesa de la cocina. extrañado ante aquella petición. El susto por la caída olvidado mientras le preparaba un desayuno más decente que un poco de cereal con leche. Rosalie había desaparecido desde hacia un buen rato sin hacerse sentir ni siquiera para preguntar como seguía el niño de la caída.

 **-Prima doviamo andare a prendere qualche paio di scarpe per te. E anche dei vestiti. (Primero debemos ir a comprar algún par de zapatos para ti. Y también ropa)** \- le informó mirándolo divertido. El niño le asintió, jugando con una manzana que estaba en una pequeña cesta en medio de la mesa. Comenzaba a sentirlo más cómodo que el día anterior a su alrededor y eso le dio gusto.

 **-¿Dopo posiamo fare merenda li? (¿Después podemos merendar allí?)-** insistió.

 **-Certo (cierto)**.- asintió el hombre, riéndose por lo bajo por la insistencia que veía en el pequeño. Tal vez estaba experimentando su primer amor hacia su ex niñera. Viniendo de su parte él cumpliría cualquiera de sus caprichos si eso lo hacia abrirse más con él.

- **Estoy..**.- la voz la rubia murió cuando se encontró con la mirada intensa de su hijo al entrar a la cocina. La postura del pequeño cambiando de manera inmediata. Más retraído y silencioso, serio, haciéndola sentirse extraña a su alrededor. No sabia como lidiar con ese sentimiento. Era algo que no podía controlar.

- **¿Quieres?-** ofreció Emmett enseñándole la sartén con huevos batidos y dejándola ver la plancha con los panes ya tostados. Ella negó hacia él, ignorando al pequeño.

- **Sabes que nunca desayuno**.- comentó, desenredando los audífonos en sus manos con dedos nerviosos. Emmett la estudió en una ojeada veloz, estaba lista para salir a correr. Lo que significaba que no compartiría otra mañana con ellos. Tenia que encontrar el tiempo para sentarse solos y poner el asunto sobre la mesa. No era ese el momento, ya que su hijo estaba en medio de la habitación.

 **-¿No vienes con nosotros por un par de zapatos?** \- invitó, apagando el fuego y girandose con sartén en mano. Sirviendo en el plato vacío que estaba ya dispuesto en la mesa frente al niño. Este inició a comer inmediatamente, en silencio.

 **-Voy a correr.-** respondió por lo bajo, observando como él se acercaba haciéndola tragar en seco. Su mirada era cálida y suplicante, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que volvieran a ser los de antes, que volvieran a ser una familia.

- **Ven, por favor.** \- rogó, demasiado cerca. Estirando la mano para arreglar un mechón de cabello rebelde que sobresalía de la trenza francesa que descansaba en su hombro derecho. Ella intuyó el movimiento que vendría Desperate así que justo cuando él se inclinaba hacia su boca giró el rostro, haciendo a caer a los labios masculinos en su mejilla.

- **Nos vemos en el pueblo.-** se despidió, saliendo como una exhalación del lugar. Emmett se apoyó del marco de la puerta, escuchando el ruido de la principal al cerrarse. El momento que habían vivido poco tiempo antes era como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Se giró al oír los cubiertos caer sobre un plato vacío.

- **¿Un altro giro? (¿Otra tanda?)** \- preguntó sonriente al ver el plato completamente vacío frente al niño. Este le asintió con entusiasmo, chupandose los dedos de manera exagerada mientras él regresaba al refrigerador por más huevos.

...

.

.

Alec Vulturi vio desde detrás del banco entrar a la cafetería a Emmett McCarthy, cargado de bolsas de varias tiendas diferentes. Este como era ya costumbre le brindó un saludo amigable mientras le pasaba por el frente, directo a su mesa habitual cerca de la ventana con vista hacia el paisaje del bosque.

" _Saluta a i clienti (saluda a los clientes)_ " se dijo en su cabeza repetidamente.

Él alzó una mano en saludo, nervioso por la presencia del hombre mientras observaba como su padre, Aro Vulturi, lo tenia fijado con la mirada, controlándolo.

Continuó la tarea de limpiar las tazas después de lavadas con una toalla.

 _Toma taza, Seca taza, apila taza, toma taza, seca taza, apila taza, toma taza, seca taza, apila taza._

Toda una tarea continúa hasta que la campana del bar anunciando un nuevo cliente lo distrajo de su labor, haciéndolo alzar la vista para ver a un niño de cerca 7 años entrar sólo. También cargaba un par de bolsas de compras y buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

 _"Bambino, saluta a i bambini. (Niño, saluda a los niños)"_

- **¡Ian, sono qua! (Ian estoy aquí)** \- oyó gritar al moreno desde su posición, alzando la mano para hacerse notar y el niño inició a correr en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que la taza caía a sus pies, rompiendose en pedazos mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- _ **Ian...**_ \- comenzó a susurra, siendo tomado por un ataque de pánico. Las manos hundiéndose en su cabello largo mientras tiraba de él pronunciando seguidamente el nombre del niño.

 **-¿Ma che cazzo fai? (¿Pero que mierda haces?** )- se alteró su padre, dejando su puesto en la caja para ir al encuentro de su hijo mayor, tomándolo de los hombros para sacudirlo ligeramente ya que este parecía estar teniendo alguna especie de ataque. Emmett se levantó de su puesto, colocando a su hijo detrás de él mientas su mente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, observando como todos los presentes se quedaban estáticos mirándolos y una desconcertada Rosalie observaba la escena desde la entrada del bar.

 **-¡E il demonio!-** dejó escapar Alec, mirando y señalando por sobré el hombro a Ian, quien tenia una expresión de pánico en el rostro - **Lui e il demonio. (él es el demonio).**

* * *

Muajaja perdonen los errores pero es q no me podia ir a dormir (Son las 2 am) sin actualizarles. manana si me da chance arreglare los horrores xD

besos y gracias a las nuevas lectoras =D me hacen feliz cn sus cmentarios ;D

SEE YOOU


	12. Locura

_….._

-12-

 _Rosalie observaba a sus dos amores desde la ventana de la cocina mientras ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la cabaña. Emmett cargando un par de troncos en forma de "V" para encastrarlos en unos agujeros que había hecho una hora antes, mientras el pequeño de tres años hacia todo el esfuerzo por ayudar._

 ** _-¡Estoy cargando todo el peso yo_** _!- escuchó aquella acusación de boca de su marido y rio de manera encantada, observando como su hijo empujaba el tronco con todas sus fuerzas. No era que Emmett no pudiera con él, de hecho era bastante ligero pero le encantaba ver la manera en que su hijo intentaba darle una mano._

 ** _-Yo puedo.-_** _le dijo, haciendo a su rostro convertirse en rojo por tratar de encajarlo él. Emmett lo movió un poco, como si él fuera el que lo hubiese hecho. **-¿Viste papi?-** lo soltó todo contento. La rubia negando con la cabeza cuando el moreno hizo ademan de que se estuviera cayendo por no tener el sostén del niño. **-lo siento**.- se disculpó rápidamente, volviendo a poner las manos en la madera. _

**_-Eres un súper forzudo_** _.- le festejó, empujando el tronco hasta que quedo encastrado en los agujeros. Sólo faltaba el tronco superior que era el soporte de los columpios para que estuviera listo. -¡ **Solo falta colocar el grande y podremos columpiarnos**!.- le informó, caminando hacia donde descansaba la última pieza. _

_La mujer se distrajo mientras caminaba al refrigerador para tomar alguna bebida y llevárselas a sus hombres. Para cuándo estaba saliendo con una bandeja en mano ya Emmett se estaba encargando de colocar la última pieza y ajustar los tornillos y clavos._

 ** _-¡Mira mami!-_** _gritó entusiasmado el pequeño, corriendo para tomarla de la mano y llevarla cerca del nuevo juguete. Ella le sonrió, apoyando la bandeja entre su antebrazo para tomar la mano insistente de su hijo. - **Lo admamos** \- le dejó saber. Señalando el columpio. Emmett terminó de ajustar un tornillo con el aparato eléctrico y se acercó a su mujer, tomando uno de los vasos de frío té y besándole los labios al mismo tiempo. _

**_-¡Ya veo!-_** _le dijo la rubia. Tendiéndole otro de los vasos al pequeño quien bebió como si acabara de hacer el trabajo más duro de su corta vida. - **Ahora solo deben probarlo**.- ella no era que estaba demasiado convencida de la nueva adquisición de la casa. Cualquier cosa que involucrara altura y vuelo era algo que la ponía nerviosa. _

**_-Tu primero, mami_** _.- le dijo Ian. Dejando el vaso vacío apoyado en la grama y corriendo hacia el columpio. Sosteniéndolo para ella._

 ** _-¿Y yo por qué_** _?- le preguntó horrorizada. Ella no quería ser el conejillo de indias del experimento de sus hombres._

 ** _-La reina de la casa va primero_** _.- dijo como si fuera una cosa obvia. Emmett se rio de la expresión de su mujer. Estaba entre las ganas de comerse a su hijo por lo que había dicho y las ganas de salir corriendo._

 _Tomó la bandeja para que ella se sentará en la pequeña tabla de madera. Lo hizo rehacía, bajo la mirada expectante de su pequeño niño. Su marido aguantando las ganas de reír por su cara de pánico cuando se sentó, esperando que en cualquier comento le cayera encima toda aquella madera. No sucedió nada, para sorpresa de ambos adultos y sintió como su hijo intentaba empujarla hacia adelante con mucho esfuerzo. Ella lo ayudó, balanceándose un poco con sus mismos pies. - **Te haré volar, mami** \- le dijo entusiasmado. Empujándola de la espalda. Emmett se rio, dejando la bandeja en el suelo y cargando a su hijo, sentándolo en las piernas de Rose que lo abrazó fuerte mientras el comenzaba a columpiarlos, cargándose de las risas de su pequeño niño y de su mujer_

…

.

.

Rosalie observaba como Alec Vulturi trataba de esquivar a su padre con manotazos mientras éste lo sostenía del rostro golpeándole las mejillas de forma brusca para que reaccionara de alguna manera. La gente se había comenzado a aglomerar en el lugar, curiosos como solo los italianos podían serlo, al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando mientras ella solo podía escuchar la voz llena de pánico del muchacho gritando la palabra " _Demonio_ " y señalando a su hijo.

 **-¡Alec, Per favore! (!Alec, Por favor!)-** gritó Aro con voz cargada de rabia y reprimenda hacia su hijo, mientras intentaba sin éxito cargarlo en hombros para sacarlo de lugar.

 **-¡E il diabolo! ¡Lui e un demonio**! **(¡Es el diablo! ¡Él es un demonio!)-** continuaba a gritar, mientras cambiaba el objetivo visual directo a los ojos azules y desconcertados de la rubia, quien sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse, tomada por un terrorífico sentimiento. **-¡Vai via**! **(¡Vete de aquí!)-** vociferaba, con la mirada perdida. **-¡VIA**! **(¡VETE!)**

 **-¡Portatelo via! (¡Llévenselo de aquí!)-** gritó Emmett, cargando al niño quien enterró el rostro en su cuello, asustado.

 **-!Tu non sei Ian! (¡Tu no eres Ian!)-** apunto Alec histerico **-!digli chi sei!** **(!Diles quien eres!)-** gritaba. Rosalie sintió más que ver como Jane pasaba por su lado como una exhalación, saltando el mostrador y acercándose a su hermano rápidamente.

 **-!Alec, per favore! (¡Alec, por favor!)-** le rogó la chica rubia, apartando a su padre de manera brusca y buscando con insistencia que el chico la mirase. **–Guardami. (Mirame)-** le pidió, sosteniéndole el rostro, moviéndolo para que sus ojos la enfocaran. El muchacho la miro, siendo víctima de algún tic nervioso que lo hacía mover el rostro de manera brusca de un lado a otro.

 **-Non e lui, Jane**. **(No es él, Jane)-** decía, temblando.

 **-¿Che cosa stai dicendo**? **(¿Qué cosa estas diciendo**?)- lo interrogo nerviosa.

 **-Non e lui…(No es èl…)**

 **-Devi farla finita (Debe dejar el tema)**.- escuchó como Emmett lo interrumpía mientras caminaba a pasos rápidos directo a la salida, en dirección a ella que estaba solo de pie allí sin saber qué hacer o decir. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo_?

 **-Lascialo stare, Emmett. Lo sai che non sta bene**. **(Déjalo en paz, Emmett. Sabes que no está bien** )- lo cortó Aro con voz grave, mirándolo de manera intensa.

 **-¿Allora che cosa ci fa in un posto publico**.? **(Entonces que hace en un lugar público?)** \- Gruñó hacia el pálido hombre, mientras pasaba por el lado de su esposa como una bala con su hijo en brazos. Rosalie no se movió. Su mirada puesta en la de aquel joven que temblaba en brazos de su hermana menor. De sus labios aun salían palabras susurradas que eran inaudibles pero entendibles a la lectura de labios " _demonio" "diablo_ " dejándola desconcertada y aterrorizada. Su cuerpo helándose por dentro ante los ojos grises de Alec fijos en los suyos, diciendo aquellas palabras " _No es él_ "

 **-¡Che cazzo state a guardare partite di coglioni!** **(Que mierda están mirando partida de maricones!)** \- gritó el dueño hacia los espectadores, sobresaltándola. De a poco todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo o iniciaron a abandonar el lugar.

Sintió como unos brazos la empujaban fuera del caos. La media sonrisa de Charlie recibiéndola cuando se percató de que era él, acompañado de otros más de sus compañeros policías que seguramente habrían ido a tomar el café matutino, para su suerte.

- **Te llevo a casa**.- le dijo su suegro, un poco preocupado por la palidez que veía en el rostro de su nuera. Ella estaba en estado de shock cuando la ayudó a entrar a la patrulla, la vista pérdida y sus manos heladas. El auto en completo silencio mientras el policía arrancaba por la delgada carretera. La gente observándolos alejarse desde las calles. Él no sabía que era lo que había sucedido pero algo intuyó al ver a su hijo salir como un energúmeno a toda marcha en la camioneta **-¿Qué sucedió**?

 **-Alec…-** pronuncio ella, sacudiendo de su cabeza la imagen de los ojos del chico penetrándola – **Alec tuvo uno de sus ataques** \- dijo confundida – **Al parecer cuando vio a Ian**.

 **-¿Por qué tanto alboroto**?- inquirió el hombre de bigote, girando en una curva hacia el camino arenoso. Rosalie se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de que su mente le diera una conclusión lógica a todos los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo desde que su hijo había aparecido, buscando la manera de encajar la actitud del chico en todo ello.

 **-No lo sé.-** negó, iniciando a agitarse visiblemente **–Solo sé que me miró a los ojos, convencido, diciéndome que ese niño no era mi hijo, Charlie. Que era un demonio**.- Charlie piso el freno de manera violenta, haciendo a la rubia saltar hacia adelante mientras se sostenía del techo del auto. Su suegro mirándola como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

 **-¿Qué**?- ella se encogió en su puesto, recuperándose del susto por el frenazo de segundos antes. Charlie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando **-Todos conocemos al chico, Rosie. Sabemos que tiene problemas**.- dejo salir, su cabeza no podía pensar en una cosa tan absurda. _¿Demonios?_ Ja. Bufó en su interior. Aquello no era más que leyendas de pueblo e historias de camino creadas por gente que no tenía manera de entretenerse. Rosalie que ya estaba más que turbada solo podía rememorar la mirada del chico, con la certeza en sus ojos.

 **-¿Por qué diría algo como eso sobre el niño**?- inquiero ella, sintiéndose a la deriva.

 **-Está enfermo, Rose. Su cabeza crea historias extrañas**.- le recordó, palmeándole la rodilla cuando ella no profirió ningún sonido. Su cuerpo tenso y la expresión de desconcierto grabada en el rostro **-¿Estas bien**?- le pregunto al verla ida. Él no era un hombre muy hablador pero sabía lo que su mente estaba maquinando. En cierto momento él había tenido las mismas dudas. Eran tantas cosas que no encajaban con la historia, lo sucedido, su nieto y los diferentes acontecimientos que se estaban presentando a su alrededor. Rex y ahora Alec. Tal vez solo fueran coincidencias que no tenían nada que ver y todos estaban demasiado nerviosos alrededor del niño. Tal vez solo necesitaban acostumbrarse de nuevo a tenerlo en sus vidas.

 **-Eso creo**.- contesto al final. Tratando de pensar en todo menos en lo sucedido. Sus pies haciendo un sonido de crujido cuando se intentó sentar derecha. La mirada atrapando una pila de periódicos viejos arrugados a sus pies, tomando uno de manera distraída. Agradecida de tener algo en que pudiera ocupar la mente. -¿ **desde cuándo coleccionas diarios antiguos**?- quiso saber, abriendo uno que tenía por título " _La Piccola Cecilia scomparsa nel bosco della Vall di Fassa" (La pequeña Cecilia desaparecida en el bosque de Vall di fassa)._ Lo cual capto inmediatamente su atención.

- **Estaba por llevarlos a la biblioteca pública**. - dejo saber el hombre, poniendo el auto una vez más en marcha. No estaban muy lejos de casa **-Lo que hacen es traerme ratas a la casa.-** dijo medio divertido. Con toda la intención de cambiar el ánimo de su nuera. Cambió la marcha para detenerse en un cruce, esperando que otros autos pasaran - **los saqué hace años porque quería informarme de lo acontecido cuando Ian desaprecio.**

 **-¿No fue el único niño?-** preguntó la rubia, abriendo el diario y ojeando la noticia de manera rápida. Ella debido a su estado de dolor por la pérdida de su bebe y la desaparición de su hijo no había nunca prestado atención a la prensa ni a los noticieros que hablaban de ello. Se había cansado de las falsas acusaciones hacia ella, Edward o Emmett así que prefirió ignorarlos a todos.

 **-Al parecer desde 1992 estaba sucediendo**.- le respondió el hombre mirándola pensativo. Él había llegado a Vall di Fassa con solo la noticia de que su nieto había desaparecido. Lo demás era un agujero negro para todos. ¿Quien? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo? Eran preguntas que flotaban sin respuesta en el frío y misterioso pueblo, así que había decidido investigar por su cuenta. Descubriendo que su nieto era solo el cuarto niño en 20 años en desaparecer sin rastro.

Rosalie leía en voz alta los títulos que él ya había repasado miles de veces con atención. _"La piccola Cecilia scomparsa nell bosco di Fassa (La pequeña Cecilia desaparecida en el bosque de Fassa)" "il paese delle anime (El pueblo de las almas)" "Cecilia, Gabrielle, Tomasso e Ian" "La maledizione di fassa (La maldición de Fassa)"_

 **-¿Ninguno de ellos apareció**?- preguntó ella. Tomando los demás diarios para ojearlos también.

 **-No. Hasta ahora solo Ian lo ha hecho**.

 **-¿Y los padres**?

 **-Según lo que dice la prensa, se fueron del país sin dejar rastro unos meses después de que los niños desapareciera**.- contó **-Todos eran padres jóvenes con hijos entre la edad de Ian.-** ella asintió, pidiéndole así que continuase **-Sólo los padres de Tommaso se mataron en un accidente de auto bastante sospechoso unos meses después que el niño desapareciera.** \- dijo estacionándose fuera de la cabaña – **Fue el más joven en desaparecer dos años antes de Ian.**

 **-Esto suena a película de terror, Charlie.-** le respondió su nuera con rostro afligido **-¿Por qué sabiendo que suceden estas cosas nunca las autoridades han hecho algo?**

 **-Jamás se consiguieron pruebas de nada.-** se encogió este **-Ninguno de los tres niños que habían desaparecido de la misma manera que Ian volvió con sus padres**.

- **No alimentes más mi locura, por favor-** le rogo, sintiendo el camión de emociones volver a su cuerpo. Ya tenía suficiente con no saber dónde había quedado su instinto de madre y de sus argumentos al no sentir al niño su Ian para que le estuviera sumando mas dudas.

 **-Solo estoy diciendo que los padres de los niños nunca insistieron tanto en su búsqueda como nosotros con Ian**.- intento explicar **-La mayoría eran parejas jóvenes con problemas de dinero y un solo hijo que luego de lo sucedido desaparecían sin rastro.**

 **-¿Y qué teorías manejas?-** demando la mujer.

 **-No lo sé, tal vez venta de órganos por parte de los mismos padres.-** dijo estremeciéndose. Rosalie dándole una mirada de ojos amplios.

 **-Pero ese no es nuestro caso-** respondió horrorizada. Charlie negó con un movimiento marcado de cabeza.

- **Obviamente no, pero no es que se pueda sacar muchas conclusiones siendo el único que ha regresado de los tres**.- se rasco la cabeza, un gesto que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

 **-¿Por qué crees que Ian fue el único en aparecer**?- quiso saber. Necesitaba información ahora que sabía que Charlie manejaba teorías que a ella jamás se le abrían ocurrido. Disimuladamente guardando los diarios bajo su brazo para estudiarlos a fondo más avanzado el día.

- **Mi única teoría es que alguien quería solo dañarlos y al final su plan no salió como quería**.- se encogió de hombros. No era una teoría que podía ser comprobada si le sumaba el hecho de que ellos no tenían enemigos de ningún tipo, o por lo menos alguien que él conociera.

 **-¿Tú lo sientes como tu nieto?-** dejo salir la mujer, siendo atacada sin poder evitarlo nuevamente por las dudas y las ganas de llorar. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, demasiadas piezas sin encajar. Charlie le sonrió, tomando su mano para darle un apretón tranquilizador.

 **-No te voy a negar que aún no me acostumbro a que este entre nosotros.-** se sinceró, ni el mismo sabia como actuar alrededor de su nieto, taciturno, callado y gruñón **. –Pero imagino que solo es cuestión de retomar el camino que teníamos antes**.

- **Emmett me dice lo mismo**.- dijo amargamente. **–Que debemos darnos tiempo**.

 **-Mi hijo es muy sabio** \- respondió muy pegado a sí mismo, sacándole una pequeña a Rose sonrisa por encima de sus ojos nublados. – **Han pasado pocos días, dejémoslo todo en manos del tiempo**.- le aconsejó. El auto quedando una vez más en silencio porque ya no sabía que más podía agregar. Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándolo agradecida mientras se secaba una lagrima que no dejo correr por su rostro.

 **-¿Entras por un café**?- propuso, tratando de sentirse algo más serena. No quería estar sola en casa. El hombre se iluminó por dentro, como si aquella fuera la pregunta que estaba esperando con más ansias.

 **-¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!**.- respondió efusivo, saliendo rápidamente de la patrulla. Ella se rio de la actitud infantil. Bajando del auto mientras el caminaba a saludar a Rex que estaba amarrado a su enorme casa de madera y saltaba y ladraba excitado por verlo. **-¡Hola monstruo**!

…

.

.

Emmett estacionó el auto en un terreno baldío en el bosque. Era un lugar que lo relajaba ya que tenía la vista de postal de las montañas nevadas justo en frente de él y podría estar allí por horas.

Fue el primero en bajar del auto después de un viaje de casi quince minutos en los que sólo las respiraciones se escuchaban. Ni Ian ni él atreviéndose a decir algo acerca de lo sucedido en la cafetería.

Y es que en realidad no había nada que decir. Era la cosa más extraña que le había sucedido en toda su vida y solo quería borrar ese momento de su mente y que el niño también lo hiciera.

 **-Vieni (Ven** )- lo alentó a bajar del auto, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. El niño saltó fuera, algo inseguro, observándolo todo.

 **-¿Che cosa facciamo qui? (¿Que hacemos aquí**?)- demandó cuando vio a su padre alejarse hasta un tronco caído donde se dejó caer.

 **-Questo e il mio posto segreto (este es mi lugar secreto** )- le reveló, brindándole una sonrisa. **-Mi piace venire qua quando va tutto storto (me gusta venir aquí cuando todo va mal**.)

 **-¿oggi va tutto storto? (¿Hoy va todo mal**?)- inquirió el pequeño, jugando a excavar con sus pies en la tierra húmeda.

 **-Piu o meno (más o menos** )- se encogió Emmett, observándolo distraído y poco comunicativo lo cual no era una novedad desde su llegada pero ahora lo sentía diferente con él. **-¿Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa? (¿quieres preguntarme algo?)-** soltó cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo no era el que tiraría primero la piedra. El niño lo miró un momento, para luego regresar la atención a sus pies que ya habían creado una pequeña montaña de arena.

 **-¿Perche lui mi ha chiamato cosi?** **(Por que él me llamó así?)-** quiso saber. Su ceño fruncido ante el desconcierto de la actuación de aquel chico que él no conocía. Emmett se enderezó. Apoyando ambas manos en el tronco y suspirando. Ni siquiera él tenía idea de porque lo había hecho pero no se podía permitir el que su hijo se quedara con ese mal sabor de boca al ser llamado demonio.

 **-Lui e il figlio del propietario del bar (Él es el hijo del dueño de bar)-** respondió, abriendo su brazo como señal para que se sentara a su lado lo cual el niño hizo - **E fratello di Jane (Es hermano de Jane)-** continuó. **-Lui non sta bene (él no está bien** )

 **-¿Per che? (¿Por qué?)-** demandó, haciendo a su padre encogerse de hombros ligeramente. No era que sabía a la perfección la vida de los habitantes del lugar. Mucho menos de los Vulturi, que eran dueños de la mayoría de los locales del pequeño pueblo. Lo poco que sabía era porque Jane le había contado un poco de su historia cuando ella llegaba a la casa para cuidar de Ian una noche y él le invitaba un café mientras esperaba que Rose se preparase o que llegara de algún lugar.

- **Sembra di avere soferto qualche trauma da piccolo (Parece haber sufrido algún trauma de pequeño)-** le dijo, no entrando en detalles de la historia ya que lo veía poco relevante. Ian asintió serio. Aun con el ceño fruncido señal de que estaba analizando la información. **–Ogni tanto dici cose strane perche lui crede… (Cada tanto dice cosas extrañas porque él cree…)**

 **-¿Nel diavolo? (¿En el diablo**?)- inquirió unos minutos después. Haciendo a su padre bufar una risa debido a lo serio que estaba haciendo esa pregunta. Su mente de niño trabajando al tratar de encajar las piezas.

 **-Non lo so. (No lo sé** )- se encogió una vez más, mirándolo con disculpa. Era cierto. Lo único que él sabía era que el chico había sido traumado de por vida por algún acontecimiento familiar según la historia de su hermana.

-¿ **Tu ci credi? (¿tu crees?)**

 **-¿In cosa? (¿En qué?)-** lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Nel diavolo** \- dijo de manera casual, mirándolo sereno. Emmett negó con la cabeza, un poco perdido por aquella pregunta.

 **-No**.

 **-Dovresti crederci. (Deberías creer)-** le dijo muy serio haciendo que le fuera imposible retener una risa. No era a modo de burla, simplemente por la seriedad con la que su hijo le estaba diciéndole aquello.

 **-¿Per ché? (¿por qué?)**

 **-Beh, così come esiste dio può anche esistere lui ¿non lo pensi?** **(Bueno, así como existe dios puede también existir él. ¿No lo piensas**?)

 **-Penso che sia tropo presto per questi domande sulle esistere.** **(Pienso que es muy temprano para estas preguntas sobre la existencia** )- el niño rio ante la cara del moreno. Sus ojos muy abiertos, fingiendo estar espantado del tema que estaba tocando su hijo de siete años. Se dijo a si mismo que seguramente dichos temas eran causantes de curiosidad a esa edad. - **Qua credono (aquí creen** )- le dijo. - **A dicembre hanno una festività dove tutti si vestono di diavoli e passeggiano per il paese (en diciembre tienen una festividad donde todos se visten de diablos y pasean por el pueblo.)-** le contó de manera amarga. Lluvia de flashes regresando a su cabeza, dolor, lágrimas, rabia y muchos sentimientos más sintiéndolos a flor de piel.

 **-¿Per ché? (¿por qué?)**

 **-E una cosa folklórica (es una cosa folklórica** )- se encogió **–Dicono che prendono a i bambini cativi ma San Nicolo lo caccio via (Dicen que se lleva a los niños malos pero San Nicolas lo desapareció** )

 **-¿Via dove? (a dónde?** )

- **Al inferno (Al infierno)-** dijo de manera obscura **–Ma e tutto fantasia e tradizione (Pero todo es fantasía y tradición** )

 **-¿Io mi vestivo di diavolo?** **(¿Yo me vestía de diablo?)-** quiso saber el pequeño. Emmett le sonrió con tristeza. Era todo culpa de esa festividad que se había perdido tantos momentos como estos con su hijo.

 **-No, eri tropo piccolo e avevi paura (No, eras muy pequeño y le tenías miedo**.)- le dijo alborotando su cabello.

 **-¿Tu ti vestivi di diavolo?** **(¿Tú te vestías de diablo**?)- lo miró el niño con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Si, qualche volta l'ho fatto. Voleva essere parte delle sue tradizioni.** **(Si, algunas veces lo hice. Quería ser parte de sus tradiciones)**

 **-¿Mi son perso in quella festa?** **(¿Me perdí en esa fiesta**?)- él no fue capaz de afirmarle aquello. Recuerdos abrumándolo como si hubiese sido ayer. Le sonrió a medias, trayéndolo en un abrazo cálido que el niño acepto con la frente arrugada.

 **-Siamo andati tutte e quatro al festival. Tu, io, lo zio Edward e il tuo cugino Anthony.** **(Fuimos los cuatro al festiva. tú, yo, el tío Edward y tu primo Anthony)** \- relato **–E successo un casino.** **La gente incominccio a correre da pertutto e qualcuno vi a presso a tutte e due.** **(Sucedio una locura. La gente comenzó a correr por todos lados y alguien los agarro a los dos)** \- un escalofrió lo recorrió. – **Magari avrei dovuto fare caso a la mamma e non portarti a quel posto (Tal vez solo debía haberle hecho caso a tu madre y no llevarte a ese lugar)** - _nos habríamos ahorrado todo el sufrimiento gratuito_. Se dijo para sus adentros.

 **-Lei non mi vuole. (Ella no me quiere)-** lo sorprendió con aquella afirmación susurrada. Él se hinco frente al niño quien se agito por el movimiento brusco.

 **-Hey, non dire così. (Hey, no digas eso** )- le dijo por lo bajo, acariciando su mejilla **-Lei ti ama con tutta la sus vita. ¿capito? Solo è un po confusa come te adesso. (Ella te ama con su vida, ¿Ok?. Sólo esta confundida como tú ahora**.- Ian desvió la mirada a sus dedos tejidos en su regazo, frunciendo el ceño un momento después, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿ **E se mi ama cosi tanto ¿perche a cercato de ucidermi quando ero piccolo.?** **(¿Y si me quiere tanto porque intentó matarme cuando era pequeño**?)- Emmett retrocedió en su puesto siendo golpeado por una bola de demolición al oír aquello de la boca del niño. ¿ _Era posible que hubiese recordado algo de su infancia y precisamente debía ser aquel momento horrible_?

 **-¿Come sai questo? (¿Cómo sabes esto**?)- inquirió de manera brusca, siendo tomado por sorpresa sin saber que debía hacer o decir.

 **-Non lo so (No lo sé** )- le contesto el niño, un poco asustado por la reacción de su padre. No sabía porque había dicho eso en voz alta. Emmett lo noto en su postura y en los ojos asustados que lo miraban directamente. Sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarse lo último que quería era que su hijo se cerrara con él. Palmeándole la mejilla le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Quello non e vero, piccolo (Eso no es cierto, pequeño** )- le dijo, estirándose para besarle la frente. Necesitando mucho ese contacto e intuyendo que el niño también lo necesitaba. – **Non volevo spaventarti (no quería asustarte)-** se disculpó - **Mamma solo ha bisogno di tempo, come te. (mamma solo necesita tiempo, como tu** ).- Ian le asintió, lanzándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Él lo recibió gustoso, sorprendiéndose por el acto y envolviéndolo unos segundos después haciendo al niño sentirse seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Convenciéndose de que solo necesitaba afecto.

…

.

.

 **-No quiero-** repetía Anthony una y otra vez mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la clínica de la mano de su agotada madre. Bella amaba a su hijo con locura pero la volvía loca el hecho de que cuando se fijaba algo en la cabeza nada en el mundo se lo podía quitar. Agradecía cada día el que hubiese vuelto a hablar con el tiempo pero había veces que le hubiese gustado tener un botón mágico para apagarlo unos pocos minutos.

 **-A mami tampoco le gustan los cambios, Tony. Pero es para nuestro bien.** \- le contestó por enésima vez esa mañana mientras lo tiraba literalmente de la mano y buscaba con la mirada el nombre del Psicólogo infantil en las pequeñas placas junto a las tantas puertas.

 **-¿No estamos bien?-** le pregunto el pequeño de manera triste. Dejando de poner resistencia ante aquella revelación. Bella se detuvo, suspirando y poniéndose a la altura de su hijo. Se le olvidaba a veces que Anthony tomaba cada cosa que le decían al pie de la letra así que para él aquello significaba que estaban mal de alguna manera.

 **-Si estamos bien, cielo.-** lo tranquilizó **-Pero este señor te hará estar mejor. -** le sonrió. Pasando la mano abierta por su frente, apartando así el cabello cobrizo liso de ella. **-Él te ayudará a olvidar las cosas feas.-** le dijo. Dándole un leve toque en la nariz que lo hizo reír.

 **-¿Es un mago?-** demandó con entusiasmo. Caminando más seguro y entusiasmado después de que su madre le hubiese explicado.

 **-No lo sé**.- se encogió ella. Regresando a una posición de pie y retomando el andar por el pasillo. Algunas personas que esperaban los estudiaban curiosos pero ella los ignoró. **-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu cuando entremos**?- le propuso, sonriendo cuando dio por fin con la puerta correcta. No había nadie en las sillas junto a ella así que entro en pánico por un momento al haber llegado demasiado tarde. Se acercó cautelosa a una mujer mayor sentada detrás del escritorio de recepción, parecía estar demasiado metida en el juego de gelatinas en su iPad. - **Buenos días. Emm, tenemos una cita con el doctor Caius.**

 **-¿Nombre?** \- le preguntó la mujer, nerviosamente, saliendo de su momento de distracción.

- **Cullen.** \- le hizo saber Bella. Sus manos sosteniendo las de Tony que se escondía en su espalda. La mujer reviso de manera rápida una lista en el escritorio. Tachando uno de los tantos nombres.

- **Cullen, sí. El paciente anterior no se presentó así que pueden pasar ahora si desean**.- le sonrió la mujer, haciendo a Bella asentir de inmediato. - **Toque dos veces y entre. No espere respuesta.-** señaló la puerta, presionando un botón que ella imaginó sería algún timbre para anunciar su llegada.

- **Buenos días.-** ella saludó mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta luego de haber hecho lo que la mujer le había dicho. Un par de ojos miel bajo unas gafas de pasta gruesa atraparon su mirada mientras el hombre de incorporaba de pie y ella cerraba la puerta tras de si, con Anthony aun escondido a su espalda.

 **-Buenos días, adelante**.- le respondió el hombre rubio detrás de un enorme escritorio de madera obscura, señalando el sofá de tres plazas en la habitación. Notó que su cabello era tanto o más dorado que el de su suegro, igual el acento extraño al hablar. -¿ **Tú debes de ser Anthony?-** inquirió acercándose para estudiarlo de cerca. El pequeño asomándose por entré el espacio que causaba la silueta de su madre y el brazo de la misma.

 **-¿Es usted un mago**?- fue lo que logró articular de manera tímida. Bella se preparó para brindarle una mirada de disculpas pero se sorprendió al ver que él se hincaba a su lado, sonriéndole al pequeño.

 **-¡Por supuesto que soy un mago**!- le respondió, fingiendo haber sido herido en su ego por el simple hecho de habérselo preguntado. - **Sólo que mis poderes no funcionan con mis nuevos pacientes.-** aclaró cuando intuyó la pregunta que vendría luego, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños que vivían en mundos de fantasías. Bella sonrió cuando Anthony salió de su escondite, en señal de que le había caído bien su nuevo psicólogo. **-Debo verte muchas veces para que funcione mi magia.-** se encogió Caius. Estirándole la mano para darle un apretón amigable al que Anthony correspondió.

- **¡Entonces vendré todos los días!** \- dijo entusiasmado. Jugando con sus dedos enrollados entre sí. Caius rio de manera enérgica, alborotándole el cabello mientras se ponía de pie.

 **-Tampoco todos. Una vez a la semana estará bien para mis poderes.-** aclaró. Estirando la mano hacia la mujer morena detrás del niño quien los miraba congeniar a gusto, sorprendida. Anthony no era uno de los que hacia amistad o clic con personas enseguida debido a la condición de asperger que le habían diagnosticado los médicos, _la cual ella se negaba a aceptar porque ella sabía que su hijo actuaba de ese modo debido al trauma vivido_ , pero al parecer estaba equivocada o ese doctor de verdad era demasiado bueno.

 **-Isabella McCarty.-** se presentó luego de salir de su asombro, apretando la mano levemente del hombre quien imitó su acción, estudiándola con la mirada de forma secreta. Como solo los psicólogos sabían hacerlo.

 **-Caius Vulturi.-** pronunció amigable, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia ella que la hizo enrojecer. - **Por favor, tomen asiento.**

 **-¿Puedo esperar afuera?-** ella esperaba que la hiciera salir como estaba ya acostumbrada con los demás psicólogos que habían seguido al niño y habían logrado pocos resultados en los tres años de terapia. El rubio hombre negó divertido, señalando la silla vacía frente a su escritorio. Ya Anthony ocupaba la de junto.

 **-No, hoy hablaremos los tres como viejos amigos**.- le guiñó el ojo al niño quien se había distraído ya con un calendario en el escritorio, regresando a su modo taciturno. **-¿Cuéntame Anthony, cuál es tu día favorito de la semana?-** preguntó con interés, tratando de incorporar lo que el niño estaba haciendo. Bella de dio cuenta de ello, sentándose un poco aliviada. Tenía el presentimiento de que este hombre sería un ángel en la vida de Anthony.

…

.

.

Emmett cargaba a un dormido Ian escaleras arriba mientras sostenía con su mano libre las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho esa mañana. El niño se había quedado dormido después de haber caminado un largo pedazo de bosque. No eran más que pasadas las cinco de la tarde pero se veía que estaba desmayado del cansancio. Ya la noche los rodeaba debido a que con el fin del verano llegaban los días más cortos y las horas sin luz de sol más prolongadas.

Apoyando todas las bolsas en la alfombra a los pies de la cama él la rodeó, apartando el cobertor y depositando al niño dentro, quitándole los zapatos con suavidad y arropando su cuerpo flácido. Incluso podía escucharlo roncar levemente lo cual lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Eran tantas cosas que se había perdido de él, tantos momentos vanos para la gente normal pero que eran tan importantes para un padre. Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y de su cuenta corría que así fuera.

Le acarició el cabello fuera de la frente y después de una última mirada salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Sólo las luces del pasillo estaban encendidas y se dijo a si mismo que Rosalie seguramente no estaba en casa. A ella no le gustaba estar a obscuras y muchísimo menos cuando estaba sola. Otro suspiro nostálgico abandonó sus labios, Rosalie era un tema aparte con el que tenía que lidiar y de su cuenta corría el que hablarán y se aclararan las cosas. Él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que necesitaba pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella también pondría de su parte. De seguro estaba más que confundida con lo sucedido con Alec esa mañana.

Llegó a la cocina con paso tranquilo. Encendiendo las luces en el camino y pasando directamente al refrigerador por un poco de agua, aprovechando que no estaba siendo visto para beber de la jarra directamente mientras se acercaba al fregadero para volver a llenarla. Sus ojos espiaron sin interés fuera de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, y luego regresaron al agua correr hasta que su cerebro hizo clic y volvió la vista, percatándose de la figura humana que estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, envuelta solo por la tenue luz amarilla de un pequeño farol, balanceados suavemente. Él cerró la llave, secándose las manos y caminando a su encuentro, la puerta corrediza haciendo un ruido metálico cuando la empujó abierta pero ella no se giró, estaba mirando el obscuro cielo estrellado que parecía una postal de constelaciones. Era un espectáculo y una ventaja vivir a las afueras de la ciudad.

 **-Hola reina**.- dijo en un susurro, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando también hacia arriba. Escuchó más que ver la sonrisa bufada que dejó escapar ella por como la había llamado y también se permitió sonreír interiormente. -¿ **Qué haces aquí**?- quiso saber, caminando para sentarse en el columpio de junto. Rosalie lo siguió con los ojos, mientras respiraba la brisa de pino que pasaba.

 **-Es una hermosa tarde**.- contestó con simpleza, cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro al cielo, como si estuviera dejando que el aire la envolviera. Emmett se rio del gesto. Él esperaba encontrarla histérica o por lo menos afectada por lo sucedido con Alec pero parecía estar bastante tranquila.

 **-Sí, lo es.-** concedió, estirando las piernas hacia adelante. El columpio haciendo un leve chirrido. Era muchísimo tiempo que nadie lo usaba.

 **-¿Cómo les fue?-** él la miró sorprendido porque le estuviera preguntando. Su rostro impasible aun en dirección al cielo.

- **Bien, compramos muchas cosas**.- habló -Y **a no le gustan los diseños de Disney ni los autos-** dejo saber, nostálgico una vez más. - **Ahora es todo Marvel** \- se rio del recuerdo de la cara de su hijo cuando le enseñaba las camisetas de muñequitos. Ya era un niño grande y tenían que aprender a lidiar con ello. **-¿Estas bien**?- demandó. Ella le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Había pasado toda la tarde repasando aquellos viejos diarios, eso y la conversación con Charlie sólo le habían hecho entender una cosa, ella debía estar agradecida de que su hijo hubiera aparecido, de que estuviera vivo y con ellos en vez de estar haciéndose ideas extrañas. Había leído el dolor de aquellos padres y podía imaginarse todo lo que esos niños, incluyendo el suyo, habían sufrido al ser separados de ellos. Simplemente necesitaba regresar a su modo madre, iniciar a involucrarse más con él, esperando que así regresara su instinto maternal. Era como si hubiera olvidado que alguna vez lo tuvo. - **Jane llamó. Se disculpó por lo que sucedió con Alec esta mañana**.- le hizo saber, imitando su postura.

- **Qué bien.**

 **-¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros**?- inquirió el moreno, girando el torso hacia ella. Debía aprovechar el momento, estaban solos y ella parecía estar muy relajada. Por primera vez en todo ese rato ella lo miró, sintiéndose culpable y estúpida de algún modo.

 **-Lo siento.-** se disculpó ella. - **Estoy un poco nerviosa al rededor del niño**.- se encogió ligeramente. Mirando sus pies estirados y clavados en la grama.

- **Él también.-** le hizo saber. Recordando lo que el pequeño le había dicho esa mañana. **-Se dio cuenta que no lo quieres alrededor.**

 **-¿De verdad?-** él asintió, sintiendo su corazón arrugarse cuando vio el labio de ella temblar por lágrimas contenidas. Él sabía que no lo hacía con intención, que sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

 **-Necesita de ti.-** ella no sabía que contestar. ¿ _Qué clase de mujer olvidaba su instinto maternal?_ Era una cosa absurda que la hacía sentir la peor persona en el mundo.

 **-Es que no me viene natural**.- pronunció, mirándolo perdida. Soltando las cadenas del columpio para abrazarse a sí misma. - **No sé ya cómo se hace**.- el moreno no soportó el verla de ese modo. Tirado de la cadena de su columpio para halarla cerca. Ella no esperó una segunda petición para ir a sentarse en sus piernas. Dejándose abrazar mientras hundía la cara en el cuello masculino.

 **-No te preocupes**.- le susurró al oído. Besando el hueco bajo el mismo. **-Un paso a la vez**.- ella le asintió, manteniendo a raya las ganas de llorar. Era tanto tiempo que no estaba así. Necesitaba olvidarse de los fantasmas y los pensamientos raros hacia su hijo, darle la oportunidad y dársela a ella misma para conocerse, ya que técnicamente no tenían ni idea el uno del otro.

 **-¿Estamos bien**?- quiso saber ella. Emmett sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, la frente apoyada en la suya.

- **Estaremos bien**.- le afirmó él, mirando sus labios tentadores, pero apoyando los suyos en la frente femenina castamente. Una vez más fue ella la que dio el primer paso. Dándole un beso casto en los labios que lo hizo sonreír contento. Iban a estar bien.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados, arrullados solo por el ruido de la noche y sus respiraciones por interminables minutos. Disfrutando como hacía mucho no lo hacían de estar en silencio, sólo haciéndose compañía. No fue hasta que escucharon a Rex ladrar de manera histérica que se separaron. Emmett palmeando las piernas de ella mirándola sereno.

- **Voy a ver que le sucede a Rex** \- le informó, besándole la sien. - **Nos vemos dentro, inicia a enfriar.-** le sonrió, sosteniéndole la mano sin querer dejarla ir. Ella lo vio alejarse por el pequeño callejón que conectaba con el frente de la casa. Tratando de convencerse de que iban a estar bien. Sólo necesitaba poner un poco más de su parte.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta ligera. Estaba iniciando a enfriar como decía Emmett. Las noches otoñales iniciando a convertirse en heladas. Ojeo el mensaje que hacia titilar su móvil. Era Edward con un seco " _Bella se fue"_ Emmett en el frente de la casa tratando de calmar al enorme rottweiler que parecía agitado por alguna razón mientras nadie se percataba de las manos que registraban el botiquín de las medicinas dentro de la casa.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa, pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, estaba en modo prima enamorada por el nacimiento de mi precioso bebe *-* y no tuve chance de usar el PC asi que aquí se los dejo. Gracias por sus RV y teorías y favoritos.

De verdad espero que la historia les esté atrapando =)

Nos leemos en el próximo cap =)

BESOS!


	13. Deseo (lemon)

_._

 _._

 _….._

-13-

Adv: LEMON

Emmett escuchó un golpe seco en el segundo piso mientras se acercaba por el pasillo de la casa. Un _Cazzo (Mierda)_ le siguió un segundo después de atravesar la habitación que compartía con Rosalie, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. La luz del armario le hizo saber que estaba allí, también el hecho de que estuviera maldiciendo en voz baja por alguna razón desconocida.

 **-¿Qué haces**?- preguntó divertido al verla saltar en un pie mientras se sostenía el otro, que, si su teoría no fallaba había sido aplastado por la caja que ahora estaba desparramada en la alfombra **-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó más serio, el rostro de la rubia tornándose rojo por estar aguantando el grito de dolor que temblaba en su garganta, listo para salir.

- **Me cayó la caja encima del** **pie.-** dijo ella entré dientes, apoyándose de una de las tantas repisas del armario que era del tamaño de un baño regular. Él lo había mandado construir para ella. Necesitaba un espacio donde guardar tantos zapatos y carteras, a él le bastaba el gabinete de aspecto gastado que adornaba la habitación y era una reliquia. Las mujeres eran un caso aparte cuando de armarios se trataba.

 **-Iré por algo de hielo.-** le informó, saliendo rápidamente en busca de una compresa o algo. Rosalie se sentó en el piso, quitándose la media que traía y masajeándose de manera suave la extremidad que le punzaba con cada latido de corazón. Su mirada de odio encima de la caja toda deshecha a su lado. Ella solo quería buscar las chaquetas invernales para empezar con la limpieza de otoño e iniciar a guardar las prendas más ligeras y asi tirar fuera las del invierno que se acercaba **-Aquí**.- regreso Emmett con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en cubos. Arrodillándose a su lado para ponerlo encima del pie lastimado bajo la mirada reacia de ella.

 **-Gracias**.- susurro, brincando cuando sintió el toque helado. Se mordió el labio, ardía por el raspón que había hecho uno de los extremos del cubo de cartón. - **No sé cómo demonios hizo a no caerme en la cabeza.  
**  
 **-Ahora estaríamos en emergencias solo por un moretón.-** ella lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería. Emmett en cambio trataba sin éxito de no reírse de la situación, estaba claro que se sentía muchísimo más relajado ahora alrededor de su mujer por más extraño que eso sonase - **Visto los antecedentes de cabeza dura.-** dejó salir algo inseguro. Esperando su reacción la cual no podía anticipar para nada. Ella lo miró mal por un momento, sopesando si levantarse y dejarlo solo o reírse ya que esas eran las típicas bromas que la habían conquistado de él.

 **-Spiritoso (Gracioso** )- pronunció al final, lanzándole la bolsa de hielo que esquivo con bastante rapidez. Riéndose de la reacción y de la cara de enojo fingido de ella.

 **-Siempre**.- él le guiñó el ojo, haciendo ser imposible por más tiempo mantener su expresión sería e indignada, riéndose de su mirada de niño travieso. **-¿Tenemos alguna pomada para los golpes?**

 **-En el botiquín de la cocina debe haber algo.** -Emmett asintió. Poniéndose de pie para ir por la caja de medicinas. **-¿Podrías traerme mi tratamiento, por favor?-** Le pidió cuando ya estaba saliendo al pasillo. Ella oyó una afirmación de su parte y después el ruido de las escaleras rechinar. Su pie ya iniciaba a tener un tono violeta en la parte donde más se habia lastimado. Maldijo una vez más, observando las cosas que se habían salido de la caja al caer. Unos escarpines azules diminutos estaban tirados a su lado, también un gorrito de bebé de color rosa con el escrito de " _Soy la estrella de papá_ " bordado en un costado. Ella lo tomó, riendo por lo bajó al recordar el día que lo habían comprado sólo una semana después que le hubiese dado la maravillosa noticia de que serían padres a Emmett. Él decía que intuía que su hijo sería niña y siempre apuntaba por las cosas rosas, con flores y lazos por más que ella le decía que era un varón. Su intuición masculina haciéndolo perder en todas las apuestas del sexo del bebé una vez nacido porque nunca quiso que le dijesen el sexo. Ella suspiró con una sonrisa. Eran hermosos recuerdos.

 **-¿Por qué sigues tomando antidepresivos?-** se sobresaltó por la gruesa voz. Al alzar la vista lo vio de pie en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo los pequeños botes de medicinas en una mano, uno su tratamiento de por vida para la hipertensión y otro los antidepresivo que le había recetado su psicólogo desde la desaparición de Ian. La crema mentolada reposaba en su otra mano junto con un vaso de agua y su expresión era de desconcierto y algo de pena. Ella sabía porque. Pena por ella, pena porque se sentía culpable de que tuviera que tomar aquellas pastillas.  
 **  
-Tengo que ir al médico antes de dejar de tomarlos, Emmett. No puedo solo dejarlos-** le informó, Encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Estirando una mano para que se las diera. Él volvió a su posición de minutos antes, arrodillado a su lado, tendiéndole los envases y colocando el agua a un lado. Observando como ella abría cada uno y sacaba las medicinas.

 **-Podría ser una buena excusa para hace venir a Carlisle.-** propuso así de la nada mientras ella lanzaba las cápsulas en su boca y tomaba pequeños sorbos del vaso con el ceño fruncido hacia él.

 **-¿Para qué?-** demando una vez hubo tragado.

- **Pues, así te revisa y te quita estas cosas y aprovechamos a hacer una pequeña reunión de bienvenida para Ian.** \- le sonrió - **Hacemos venir a todos**.- ella movió los ojos, sopesando aquella idea.

 **-Carlisle no es Psicólogo** \- le recordó- **¿Y además crees que sea una buena idea?-** inquirió dudosa - **Aun nos estamos adaptando nosotros para involucrar a más personas.** \- él se quedó pensativo. Tenía razón en aquello, Ian estaba aún nervioso cuando de estar rodeado de personas nuevas se trataba así que tal vez fuera solo demasiado pronto. No podían culpar el querer festejar que su angelito había regresado cuando alguna vez pensó no lo volvería a ver.

 **-Tienes razón, tal vez en unas semanas.-** le dijo - **Necesita hacerse algunos amigos aquí.-** la rubia asintió, de acuerdo con ello. Tenían que iniciar a pensar en escuelas, actividades deportivas o culturales para que se fuera adaptando a la sociedad. Ella siguió la mirada del moreno cuando regresó de sus pensamientos. Estaba posada en su mano cerrada que sostenía el pequeño gorro rosa. Ella se lo tendió, sonriendo ante su mirada risueña.

 **-Su primer gorro** \- le recordó aunque aquello fuera innecesario. Él tenía aquel recuerdo tatuado en su memoria. Todas las discusiones entre ellos por el sexo del bebé, el nombre, los lazos, los carros, el color de las paredes viniendo a su mente como flashes hermosos.

 **-No volveré a confiar jamás en mi instinto.-** le informó apenado y divertido. Tomando los pequeños zapatitos azules que estaban frente a él. - **Era diminuto.-** pronunció con asombro. Aquellas cositas cabían en su mano sin ningún trabajo igual que Ian cabía con facilidad cuando estaba recién nacido.

 **-Sí, nuestro bebe** \- pronunció ella iniciando a sentirse nostálgica. Observando como él comenzaba a sacar las demás cosas. Álbumes de fotos de su hijo pequeño. Recuerdos de comunión y bautizo. Su chupón favorito, su primer osito de peluche. Prendas de ropa que había guardado Rose como recuerdo de cuando estaba recién nacido. Inicio a sentir como nacían lágrimas en sus ojos. Tal vez el traer todos esos recuerdos a su mente ayudaría a que regresará el instinto de madre que estaba dormido. **-¡Es mi vieja cámara**!- le dijo asombrada cuando lo vio sacar el aparato desmontado con cuidado. Tantos recuerdos viniendo a su mente, tantas fotos tomadas, tantos momentos inmortalizados en una imagen.

 **-Tal vez podamos regresar a trabajar**.- pronunció distraído. Soplando el polvo de años que reposaba sobre ella.

 **-El dúo dinámico**.- sonrió él al oírla decir aquello. Así solían llamarlos en la empresa que trabajaban luego de haberse casado. **-¿Qué haces**?- inquirió al verlo sacar las demás piezas e iniciando a armarla rápidamente.

 **-Quiero ver si funciona.**

 **-Seguramente no.** \- negó ella. - **Sabes bien que se dañan los anillos de enfoque y el espejo con el tiempo.-** él la ignoró, dispuesto a hacerla funcionar.

 **-Probemos.-** dijo. - **Te saco una** \- apuntó el visor hacia ella quien se tapó el rostro con la mano.

 **-¡No!-** pronunció. Emmett rio mientras ella intentaba tapar el objetivo con la otra mano. Varios sonidos de explosiones salieron del aparato pero en la pantalla no se lograba ver nada. Era obvio que estaba dañada por los años en los que había estado guardada pero él no se lo hizo saber. Se estaba divirtiendo como un colegial avergonzándola bajo el visor.

 **-¡Esta irá enmarcada**!- se burló. Intentando quitar las manos de ella para enfocar por el visor su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

 **-¡Basta!-** le saltó ella encima para arrebatársela. Emmett la esquivo por instinto. Dándose cuenta al instante que ella iba directo a caer de bruces al piso. En cuestión de nano segundos la sostuvo de los brazos girándola en el mismo movimiento mientras amortiguaba la caída con una de sus manos, terminando encima de ella sobre la alfombra peluda. Él sintió como su pierna derecha, la que había sido lastimada salía de debajo de su peso, enroscándose en su cadera. Noto con nostalgia que aun sus cuerpos encajaban demasiado bien.

 **-¿Duele?-** inquirió. Bajando su mano libre hasta tocar su pie. Ella hizo una mueca al sentir los dedos presionando suavemente. Pasando la mano abierta por su mejilla en una caricia lenta, disfrutando de su suave piel, de lo áspero de su barba naciente.

 **-Tal vez debería tomar una pastilla antes de que se inflame-** dijo mientras miraba aquel masculino y perfecto rostro a centímetros del suyo, sintiendo como en su cuerpo despertaba ese calor característico bajo el vientre al igual que en el del moreno. Él se apoyó a su toque, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Conocía otro método para aliviar el dolor pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Estaba demasiado cómodo solo sintiéndola, sólo teniéndola así.

Su iris azul cielo lo recibió cuando abrió los ojos. Ella estaba serena y hermosa. Nada quedaba de la expresión de pánico o dolor o miedo que habían sido parte de sus facciones a lo largo de los dolorosos años. Simplemente podía distinguir cariño en esos ojos, cariño hacia él y paz.

Él depositó un beso en sus labios entreabiertos, bajando un poco en su cuerpo un segundo después para recostarse en su pecho, aspirando su aroma femenino. Sintiéndose también lleno de alguna emoción que hacia descansar su alma. Se quedaron por minutos interminables allí, solo abrazados. La mano de Rose hundida en el cabello largo de él, rizándolo con sus dedos y Emmett jugando con la otra mano de ella, entrelazando, acariciándolas en un momento que para muchos parecería aburrido pero para ellos resultaba sanador.

 **-Vamos a la cama.-** pronunció, llenando el vacío silencio. Su rostro subiendo y bajando por la respiración tranquila de ella. Pudo sentir sus codos protestar al rasparse en la tela de la alfombra cuando buscó enderezarse, observando como la rubia negaba con la cabeza con una expresión que él conocía muy bien. Ella se sentía demasiada cómoda en ese lugar o era solo el hecho de que estuviese él encima de ella. - **Te vas a lastimar la espalda.-** advirtió siendo silenciado por un pálido dedo.

 **-Shhh...-** ella no quería pensar, ni romper ese momento en el que se sentía nuevamente conectada a él. Esta vez no serían interrumpidos. Esta vez ella dejaría todo pensamiento estúpido atrás para entregarse a él y así empezar a sanarse como pareja. _¿Qué mejor manera de demostrar su compromiso que entregarle todo lo que era?_ se dijo. Tal vez no sería como años atrás, tal vez hasta su instinto de mujer se había perdido entre tanto dolor pero ella lo daría todo y él lo comprendió inmediatamente al ver la decisión en sus ojos brillantes. Solo pudo besarla despacio, recibiendo así todo lo que le estaba dando.

Su espalda contrayéndose cuando ella la recorrió con manos temblorosas. Tomando el borde de la camiseta de algodón que usaba para sacarla por su cabeza. Se dejó hacer. Sus manos sosteniendo su propio peso y picando por tocarla pero conteniéndose al sentirla pasar los dedos por su pecho lentamente, que se contrajo ante la sensación.

 **-Vamos a la cama** \- le repitió. Separándose de sus labios, jadeante por el beso compartido. No quería que se lastimara más y muy en el fondo de su cabeza, por encima de su instinto que le decía que la tomara allí mismo, en el piso del closet, pensó en que ella necesitaba algo más suave, más romántico que solo sexo en el guardarropa. Después de todo, ésta sería su primera vez después de tres años.

 **-¿Desde cuándo nos atenemos a una cama?** \- inquirió ella con la respiración agitada. Hundiendo las manos en su cabello para atraerlo una vez más a su boca, desesperada. Todos sus sentidos despertando, cautivada solo por el aliento de él en su rostro. Lo quería allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, en la mullida y vieja alfombra. Ni ella misma estaba consiente de cuanto su cuerpo lo había extrañado, de cuanto estaba necesitándolo.

 **-No se te ocurra.-** la detuvo el moreno cuando sintió las intrépidas manos de ella bajar mucho más, queriendo meterse por debajo de su pantalón.

 **-Quiero tocarte.-** se excusó, besando el hueco que se formaba bajo su oreja.

 **-Si lo haces esto acabará primero de lo que tú y yo queremos.-** Agradecía al cielo el que aun llevase puesto Jeans, de no ser así no habría respondido de sus actos. – **Lento, Rose**.- le susurro. Cerrando los ojos cuando sintió los dientes de ella mordiéndole el lóbulo y tirando. Su respiración irregular justo en esa zona lo estaba matando lentamente.

 **-No éramos conocidos por ser lentos** \- le susurro casi sonriendo, causando miles de corrientes recorrerle la espalda. Había tanta verdad en aquello dicho, su cuerpo masculino empujando y gritando al querer ser liberado del encierro de sus pantalones.

 **-Esta lastimada, no quiero herirte**.- le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente. Ella negó, derritiéndose ante su toque lánguido que se escurrió desde la mejilla hasta su garganta, pasando por su clavícula hasta el valle de sus senos, trazando el borde del delgado sweater de cuello "V" que endosaba. Contuvo la respiración cuando un dedo largo se hundió en él, tirándolo hacia abajo para dejar descubierto uno de sus pechos, un pezón erguido recibiéndolo y allí ya no pudo seguir pensando en ser suave, en ir lento. Los tres años en los que no había visto su cuerpo, en los que no había causado esa reacción cayéndole encima como un yunque, aplastando su autocontrol.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el sweater terminara tirado en un rincón, al igual que el sujetador simple, que le hizo compañía luego. Sus labios atacando enseguida aquellas montañas de carne erguidas. La espalda de Rosalie formando un arco digno de fotografiar, rendida a las húmedas caricias. El dolor en su pie olvidado, desplazándose a una zona más ascendente, bajo su vientre, un dolor diferente, creciente y cálido.

 **-Emmett…-** ella susurro su nombre cuando los labios se cansaron de atormentar sus pechos, bajando con lentos besos por el centro de su tronco. Deteniéndose encima de su ombligo para darle una mirada encendida y juguetona mientras trazaba un círculo con su lengua experta. Su piel erizándose por el choque del aire frío de la estancia y el calor emanando de su cuerpo cuando él se detuvo a jugar con el borde de sus aburridas bragas una vez se deshizo del grueso pantalón deportivo, que para él eran la mejor envoltura de regalo.

La beso allí, por encima de la tela blanca y húmeda por él, torturándola, haciéndola retorcerse ante la anticipación. Ella quería que hiciera algo ya, tenía todos los sentidos sobre excitados y eso que aún no la había tocado. Emmett sonrió con malicia al verla completamente rendida. Sus ojos conectándose cuando el inicio a bajar las bragas por aquellas piernas perfectas. Una promesa anticipada pasando por entre sus miradas. Besos iniciando desde el empeine lastimado y ascendiendo, húmedos por la parte interna de los muslos femeninos.

La rubia sintió el aliento cálido de su marido en aquella zona tan privada y ardiente antes de que su boca se posara sobre ella, urgente, impaciente y hambrienta. Su cabeza enterrándose en la alfombra al caer hacia atrás ante la tortura divina, sus manos apretando el borde de la alfombra y el cabello rizado con rudeza, perdida ante cada giro de aquella lengua traviesa. Todos los músculos tensándose ante el creciente ardor que comenzaba a expandirse desde lo más profundo de su vientre.

 **-¡Oh dios!...** \- gimió ahogada al sentir como se adentraban dos dedos intrépidos en busca de aquella pared rasposa que la llevaría a la gloria en una milésima de segundo. Su cuerpo arqueándose violentamente hacia arriba ante la llegada rápida de aquel orgasmo inesperado. El mundo desvaneciéndose en un grito silencioso mientras Emmett la sostenía de las caderas, calmando sus bruscos movimientos y besando con labios húmedos la cicatriz casi imperceptible de la cesárea en su vientre, en espera de que ella se recuperara de las emociones. Él contuvo sus propias necesidades solo para verla venirse de manera gloriosa, era el espectáculo más increíble que un hombre podía apreciar. La piel brillante, perlada de sudor, las mejillas ruborizadas, el cabello alborotado y aquella sonrisa de satisfacción y gratitud que adornaba su preciosa cara. No había más hermosa visión que esa.

 **-¿Quieres enviudar?-** le pregunto ella de manera divertida y con voz ronca una vez su errático ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad. O ella había olvidado lo que se sentía o aquel había sido el orgasmo más intenso que había alguna vez tenido. Se mordió el labio, saboreando aun los remanentes de la explosión maravillosa de su ser. Solo dios sabía cuánto lo había extrañado.

 **-Cualquiera pagaría por morir así** \- le contesto, subiendo por su piel con besos cortos hasta besarle los labios secos. Sus lenguas explorándose de manera sincronizada, como si nunca se hubiesen olvidado. Ella se saboreó en su boca, gimiendo bajo en su garganta cuando el bulto de los pantalones de su marido se frotó en su área sensible. Se estaba conteniendo por ella, lo sentía y conocía, siempre poniendo su placer ante todo.

Rosalie rompió el beso, mordiéndole el labio en el camino lo cual causó otro empuje de la pelvis masculina contra la suya.

 **-Ah-** gimió Emmett de manera gruesa y dolorosa, sentía que si no hacía algo rápido iba a terminar en sus pantalones como un adolescente. Quería alargar muchísimo más aquel momento pero tanto deseo parecía no estar ayudando y la rubia se percató de ello cuando él apoyo la frente en la suya, temblando y respirando de manera lenta, tomándose un minuto, tratando de calmarse.

Aprovechando aquel momento de tranquilidad y distracción ella se movió, enrollando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y girándolos con algo de dificultad. Quedando ella encima de él, a horcajadas. Su cabello cayendo hacia adelante en una cascada dorada cuando se inclinó para besarlo lentamente.

 **-Lento…-** le recordó ella, mordiendo y ejerciendo presión con los dientes en su mejilla derecha como distracción. Emmett lo agradeció, sonriendo ante la manera de ella de ayudarlo a drenar la tensión con el dolor mientras la acariciaba, la espalda, el cabello, aquel trasero divino.

 **-No me culpes porque eres irresistible, Hale**.- susurró en su oído, sus manos entretenidas en sus caderas. Ella batió el cabello fuera del rostro, sonriéndole mientras pasaba un dedo por la marca roja que habían dejado sus dientes en la piel de su rostro.

 **-Todo lo que digas...-** le dijo picara, riendo por lo bajo cuando él intentó morder el dedo travieso que le acariciaba los labios. **-...Podrá ser utilizado en tu contra.**

 **-En este momento está claro lo que quiero utilizar en tu contra.** \- respondió del mismo modo juguetón. Moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba en el punto justo, logrando sacarle un jadeo tembloroso e inesperado que la hizo erguirse en una posición vertical y a él sonreír triunfante. No era el único que estaba demasiado encendido.

Rosalie lo miro de manera felina, arrastrándose un poco más abajo para atacar el botón de su jean obscuro. Podía sentir y ver como de excitado estaba aún por encima de la tela de sus bóxers. Él la ayudó, alzando la pelvis cuando arrastró ambas prendas de ropa juntas, sin perder tiempo. Un puchero sobresaliendo de los labios femeninos cuando le sostuvo las manos que iban directo a su miembro sobre excitado.

 **-No**.- volvió a detenerla, sosteniendo ambas manos estiradas frente a ella, invitándola así a subirse sobre él - **Así** \- le indico, haciéndola descender tortuosamente lento, el cuerpo abriéndose como una flor al suyo, abrazándolo de la manera más carnal que podía existir. Rosalie se soltó de su agarre bruscamente, abrumada y perdida en la sensación exquisita de recibirlo después de tanto tiempo, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras un gemido largo abandonaba su boca. Emmett la sostuvo de las caderas, hundiendo los pulgares en su ingle, impidiéndole así moverse, dejándola aclimatarse a su intrusión, saboreando como los músculos internos de ella protestaban y se amoldaban a su intromisión, contrayéndose alrededor de su carne y arrebatándole un gruñido masculino. Ella se dejó caer hacia adelante, besándolo torpemente con los labios tremando por las emociones que la golpearon en ese instante, necesitaba drenar tanta tensión, quería comérselo, quería que se moviera o que no lo hiciera, quería que se quedara allí, dentro de ella toda la vida.

Jadeo en su boca cuando él la meció, moviendo sus caderas, dejándole saber así que no podía esperar más. Frotando el botón del placer con su ingle, lo cual le provoco un largo gemido que desato la locura. Labios urgentes, lenguas chocando, el sonido de los dientes al colisionar y los jadeos creando una música erótica mientras ellos bailaban sincronizados la mejor de las piezas. Las frentes unidas mientras las pelvis se mecían a un ritmo delicioso. Los años perdidos descargándose en ese carnal momento. Emmett gimió cuando la rubia hizo un círculo perfecto con sus caderas balanceantes, sentándose aun con ella encima y sintiendo como su cuerpo era apretado de manera erótica con cada estocada, anunciándole así que ella estaba al borde, haciéndolo incrementar la velocidad y así, la serie de gemidos y jadeos dentro del pequeño armario.

Sintió las lágrimas de tensión escurriese hasta su boca mientas se doblaba hacia atrás, dejando que su cuerpo tomara las riendas mientras gozaba el alivio que se expandía como fuego por todos lados con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. No supo en que momento Emmett la giró, hundiéndola en la alfombra para arremeter dos veces más contra su pelvis de forma ruda, alargando así el placer de ambos y explotando en su cuerpo. Desplomándose encima de ella con el aliento silbando entre los dientes. La frente clavada en medio de su espalda, mientras respiraba hondo para regresar un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

 **-Dios.-** ella lo escuchó susurrar, sintiendo el delicioso peso en su cuerpo. Emmett sintió más que escuchar la risa catártica de ella. Aun recuperando y volviendo a los cinco sentidos.

 **-Extrañaba esto**.- dijo la rubia. La voz rasposa por la resequedad en su garganta. Él también rio. Dejando un último beso en su columna y desplomándose mirando el techo, exhausto, drenado y bañado en sudor.

 **-Sexo en el armario**.- secundo con un atisbo de incredulidad. **-Nos estamos superando.-** Rose rio, como afirmando sus palabras. Observando cómo se tumbaba de lado para mirarla, desnudo y glorioso. Ella no podía mover un músculo. Su cuerpo lánguido y exquisitamente relajado se lo impedía, tumbada boca abajo con el rostro apoyado sobre sus brazos doblados.- **También te extrañaba**.- agregó al final. Estirando una mano alejó el desordenado cabello que le cubría las mejillas ruborizadas. Acercándose para pasar los dedos por la longitud de su espalda, aun sintiendo esa necesidad de tocarla. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias.

 **-Siento haber sido una perra todo este tiempo.-** soltó de la nada. La mano de su esposo se detuvo, analizando. Sus ojos culpables lo miraron para luego bajarlos apenados sacándole una mueca.

 **-Rose, no t...**

 **-Si Emmett.** -ella lo silenció - **Me tome el dolor para mi sin preguntar siquiera si el tuyo era más grande**

 **-No supimos cómo lidiar con ello** -explicó por lo bajo, alzándole el rostro para que lo mirase.

 **-No tenía por qué darte toda la culpa** \- se disculpó con lágrimas naciendo en los ojos azules - **Se ve que la desesperación no ayuda.-** él negó con la cabeza, abriendo un brazo, invitándola a unirse a su lado lo cual ella hizo sin dudar, acurrucándose y encajando en él perfectamente.

 **-No hablemos de ello, por favor.-** le pidió, besándole la frente. - **No ahora**.

 **-Lo siento.-** dijo nuevamente. El hombre le dio una mirada de ojos entrecerrados con desaprobación. No quería arruinar el momento con recuerdos amargos.

 **-No hay nada que sentir, ¿De acuerdo**?- le dijo en tono serio, sosteniéndola de la barbilla. Ella le asintió, cerrando los ojos cuando él los beso para pescar las lágrimas. - **Vamos a la cama...-** susurró, haciendo a la rubia acurrucarse mucho más a su lado. Ella estaba más que a gusto en ese pequeño mundo.

 **-Es cómodo aquí**.- suspiró y río al darse cuenta que su marido la miraba como si estuviera loca.

 **-Eso está claro ya que el lumbago no lo tendrás tu mañana**.- ella se rio entre dientes, dejando un beso en su pecho, justo donde el corazón latía. No le hizo caso a sus palabras. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento. - **Ven bella durmiente.-** sintió como palmeaba su trasero desnudo, ajustándola en sus brazos y poniéndose de pie en un fluido movimiento, como si ella fuera una pluma. La depositó en la cama, mientras buscaba con la vista algo que ponerse para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina. La mirada de ceja alzada que le hacia su mujer lo desconcertó.

 **-¿Ya vamos a dormir**?- ella hizo un puchero. Cruzándose de brazos y él contuvo la risa.

 **-¡Rosalie dale un descanso a este hombre**!- exclamó sobre actuado y ella se hizo la ofendida.

 **-No me culpes porque eres irresistible, McCarthy**.- se defendió. Recostándose en la cama, extendida, desnuda, hermosa. Logrando que se le olvidara lo que estaba por hacer. Mientras su cuerpo despertaba dispuesto para una segunda ronda.

* * *

MI PRIMER LEMON Y NO SE QUE PENSAR, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ESTE CPITULO NO ESTABA PLANEADO PERO HE ESTADO UN POCO TAPADA DE IDEAS XD POR FORTUNA YA ESTAN REGRESANDO

HE VISTO Q LA HISTORIA TIENE MUCHOS VIEWS PERO POCOS RV Y NO SABEN CUANTO DESANIMA =S PORFIIIIS APIADENSE DE LAS Q LO DAMOS TODO POR ESCRIBIR Y ENTRETENERLAS, AL MENOS UN ME GUSTA =)

LAS DEJO, NOS LEEMOS LA PROX SEMANA

BYE

TITI


	14. Sangre

_._

 _._

 _….._

 _-14-_

 _Edward maldijo en voz alta mientras golpeaba con rabia la bolsa de aire que estaba a centímetros de su rostro. El ruido de las bocinas de los demás autos aturdiéndolo mientras se recuperaba del susto del choque._

 ** _-¿Estas bien?-_** _inquirió a Jasper a su lado. El chico estaba pálido como la leche mientras también trataba de salir de su bolsa de aire. Le brindo un asentimiento, agradeciendo el que el auto que los había golpeado no venía a toda velocidad porque si no, no estaría vivo en ese instante para contarlo._

 _Las piernas del cobrizo le temblaban, aun presionando el freno sin darse cuenta aunque la furia que sentía era incluso más grandes que sus nervios. Odiaba con toda su alma a las personas que no respetaban la precedencia de los demás y manejaban como les diera su gana._

 _Descendió como un energúmeno para ver el enorme golpe en la puerta del pasajero de su auto recién salido del concesionario._

 ** _-¡Maldición_** _!- gruño, golpeando el capo con el puño cerrado mientas las manos se hundían en el cabello de por sí ya rebelde. Él mataría al que fuera que estuviese dentro del auto que ahora estaba atascado en la abolladura de su puerta. **-¡Qué demonios te pasa**!- gritó al conductor que aún no se dejaba vera gracias a todo el humo que salía de la máquina y la bolsa de aire. Caminó como un león enjaulado mientras ignoraba a la gente que se detenía para curiosear. Su padre iba a matarlo. Su regalo de graduación, un Audi último modelo destruido, por un idiota que seguramente había apenas conseguido la licencia. -¡ **No sabes que los que estamos dentro de las rotatoria tenemos precedencia**!- señaló, histérico. _

**_-Edward cálmate_** _\- le pidió su amigo una vez hubo salido del auto por la puerta del conductor. El muchacho estaba demasiado alterado._

 ** _-¡Mi papa va a matarme, Jasper_** _!- enfatizo alzando las manos al aire –¡ **Ni siquiera una semana con el auto y mira**!- Señaló el lugar donde ahora estaba rayado y aboyado. Colérico se acercó a la puerta del pasajero, dispuesto a sacarlo de allí para batirlo a puños **-¡Espero al menos tengas dinero para pagar los daños, idiot** …!- su voz murió cuando unos ojos chocolate apanicados dieron con los suyos. Era una chica la que estaba escondida detrás de cuero y aire. Su nariz sangraba, muchísimo y parecía estar en estado de shock. _

**_-Lo siento_** _…- repetía, y él se sintió como una mierda al oír la voz temblorosa ahogada por las lágrimas que iniciaban a descender de aquellos ojos enormes. Actuó por instinto, con las cosas básicas que un padre doctor le había enseñado a lo largo de la vida para hacer frente a una hemorragia nasal. Como pudo la saco del auto, sentándola en el capo. Toda ella temblaba como una hoja de papel en sus brazos._

 ** _-Inclina la cabeza hacia adelante_** _.- le indicó con voz suave. Por alguna razón que aún no comprendía sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella. La ira se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Sacándose la camisa que traía trato de limpiar un poco la sangre, haciendo una pinza con su dedo índice y pulgar en el tabique de la morena que no hacía más que respirar de manera agitada, siendo tomada por un ataque de nervios **–Todo estará bien. Respira por la boca**.- le dijo preocupado de que se ahogara **.**_

 ** _-Lo siento_** _\- decía la chica. Sin poder conectar su cabeza y sus acciones para hacer lo que ese hombre le decía. ¿Por qué no había prestado más atención? Emmett iba a matarla por haber arruinado su auto. Más aun por haberlo tomado sin permiso para ir a sorprender al idiota de su ex novio mientras se revolcaba con la que creía era su amiga._

 ** _-Te vas a ahogar así_** _.- le dijo el cobrizo al notar que estaba respirando por la nariz tragando la sangre. El sabor metálico la hizo tener arcadas que contuvo con dificultad. No estaba segura si eran por la sangre o por la imagen de aquellos dos fornicando en el sofá que tenía grabada en la cabeza. – **Mírame y respira conmigo** \- le dijo el hombre, haciéndola que conectaran sus miradas y que siguiera su ritmo respiratorio, inhalando y exhalando, inhalando y exhalando hasta que de apoco inicio a disminuir la ansiedad. - **La ambulancia está por llegar. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-** ella negó, preguntándose por un momento si aquel era el mismo chico que estaba gritándole blasfemias minutos atrás. Aunque ojeando los daños a su auto último modelo ella habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Su rostro se tornó tan rojo como la sangre que salía de su nariz cuando él la pescó mirando el golpe. Otro "lo siento" susurrado saliendo de su boca tapada por la tela de su camisa. Era la única cosa que podía decir **–Tenemos que esperar unos quince minutos para que pare la hemorragia.** \- le hizo saber para distraerla. Ella volvió a mover la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida por parecer un perrito de tablero de auto ante su exterior sereno. Vio como un hombre rubio se acercaba a ellos, hablando con el cobrizo pero sin llegar a entender nada. Estaba aturdida por el ruido y sus nervios volvieron ante la llegada de la policía y las ambulancias que era la última cosa que le faltaba. No tenía licencia para conducir aun cuando sabía hacerlo, lo último que necesitaba era ser llevada detenida por manejar sin permiso. _

_- **No tengo licencia** \- susurro volviendo a hiperventilar. Edward la oyó a duras penas. La chica estaba demasiado alterada para afrontar la lluvia de preguntas que vendrían por parte del equipo de tránsito. Estaba tan pálida que él pensó se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Compartió una mirada con Jasper a su lado, el rubio entendiendo de manera rápida lo que le estaba comunicando, dándole un asentimiento. _

**_-Todo estará bien_** _\- le dijo Jasper a la chica, calmado y ella le asintió. Él se alejó cuando los policías se acercaron a preguntar, echándose la culpa de todo al estar el manejando el auto que Bella traía, salvándola así de una noche en detención.. Los paramédicos se acercaron a ellos para revisarlos mientras ella iniciaba a temblar._

 ** _-Tranquila, estaré contigo_** _\- aquella voz la hizo sentirse segura. Era como si tuvieran una especie de sedante que te hacía sentir que nada malo podría pasar aun cuando fuera un completo extraño para ella. Ella le regreso la mirada con aquellos ojos profundos y llorosos causándole ternura y una sensación que solo había despertado una persona en su vida. Esa chica seria su salvación._

 _…_

 _._

 _._

 **-¿Sr. Cullen**?- aquella voz lo hizo regresar al mundo terrenal con el recuerdo amargo de la primera vez que había visto los ojos chocolates de Bella, quedando prendado de ellos en el mismo instante. Con dificultad alzo la cabeza que descansaba en el escritorio lleno de papeles para encontrarse a una mujer parada en medio de su oficina – **El abogado de la Sra. Isabella está aquí.-** le hizo saber la que era secretaria. Una mujer de edad que le tenía mucho aprecio y estaba más que preocupada por el estado del joven. Sabía que no quería recibir a nadie, que había cancelado todas sus citas y casos porque no tenía cabeza para nada pero siendo este su propio divorcio y su propia vida, no podía solo esquivarlo.

- **Dile que me de unos minutos Margaret, gracias**.- pronuncio con voz neutra, mientras abría un cajón del escritorio y sacaba un pequeño cepillo de cabello. También uno dental para darse una pasada por el baño antes de recibirlo. La mujer le dio una mirada de pena, asintiendo y dejándolo solo. Mientras el suspiraba, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al baño y acerarse un poco. Tenía tres días sin dormir. Tres días de completo encierro y soledad en su oficina. Ni siquiera había ido a su casa por un cambio de ropa o siquiera a revisar que todo estuviese en orden. No tenía cabeza para ello, no después de que Bella se hubiese ido llevándose a sus hijos, no cuando su hogar se había convertido en cuatro paredes vacías. La falta de sueño se notaba en su aspecto desordenado y sucio, también en las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Le dio una última mirada de pena al hombre del espejo, vacío. No quedaba en él nada de lo que había sido, pero estaba convencido de que todo lo que le estuviese sucediendo era bien merecido, por cobarde, por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, por querer tapar el sol con un dedo y devolverle algo de felicidad a la mujer que alguna vez amo aun cuando eso se llevara a la que el día de hoy amaba.

Antes de dirigirse a la caja fuerte de su oficina se acercó a abrir las persianas. La luz del atardecer revelando las partículas de polvo en el aire. Suspirando marcó los dígitos en el tablero con monotonía, sacando el portafolio con hastío. Cada movimiento estudiado, controlado y metódico. Como si en él ya no existiera más un ser sino una máquina que tenía cada movimiento, cada palabra fríamente calculada.

Arreglándose la corbata arrugada de días se sentó detrás del escritorio. Colocando el portafolio cerrado frente a él, juntando las manos sobre la madera y contando en su mente hasta que la puerta sonó dos veces.

- **Adelante** \- pronuncio enderezando la espalda. Su postura tornándose ancha y segura.

 **-Buenos tardes, Doctor Cullen**.- él respondió con un intento de sonrisa el regordete hombre de estatura media y ya con indicio de calvicie en su cabeza. El cobrizo hizo una mueca, no eran nada buenos.

 **-Tome asiento, Doctor Macri** \- le señalo la silla frente su escritorio mientras el hombre le brindaba una sonrisa hipócrita. Edward había aprendido a lo largo de su carrera, pero más aún en los últimos tres años, que vivir en el mundo jurídico te enseñaba lo que de verdad significaba la hipocresía. Uno de sus abogados favoritos alguna vez le había dicho que 9 de cada 10 de ellos eran leales, justos y honestos, él había descubierto que aquello era solo la cara de la moneda mostrada ante el mundo pero en los confines de sus bufetes pulcros se movía más dinero lavado que en la propia Iran. Conocía como la palma de su mano a hombre frente a él, casos comprados, pruebas falsas y muchísimas prostitutas adornaban su historial, pero era algo que a él no le interesaba.

 **-¿Cómo está su esposa, Doc. Cullen?-** El hombre rechino los dientes, aquello era un golpe bajo estando completamente enterado de lo sucedido. No era idiota por más cara de tal que tuviese, él sabía a lo que iba así que no había porque darle más vueltas.

 **-¿Cuánto quiere para omitir un error en los papeles de divorcio?-** escupió directo, haciendo al hombre retroceder **.** Estaba claro que no se esperaba alguna oferta directa. Muchísimo menos viniendo del único abogado " _limpio_ " que aún tenía el bufete. Si sus padres lo vieran en ese momento, haciendo lo que toda su vida aborreció estarían completamente destrozados.

 **-¿Cómo**?- tartamudeó el hombre, asombrado y nervioso. Viviendo en ese mundo era imposible confiarse hasta de su propia sombra. _¿Qué le garantizaba a él que Edward no estaba aliado con algún ente policial para sacarle información y así quitarle su licencia_?

 **-Me oyó usted bien, doctor Macri**.- contesto tranquilo. Le gustaba la posición de intimidar aun cuando el que estuviera en frente de él fuera un hombre maduro.

 **-Doctor, Cullen. Me ofende**.- contestó el regordete, abriendo las alas de su saco y espiando el lugar con una mirada rápida. Edward se reclinó hacia atrás, entrelazando los dedos en su regazo, orgulloso de tenerlo en su mano.

 **-Todos tenemos un precio en esta vida. Autos, yates, casas en las Bahamas, alguna rubia de garganta profunda y prominentes pechos.-** vio con diversión como el hombre iniciaba a sudar ante cada palabra de él. **-Ponle precio**.- dijo.

 **-¿Entramos al tú**?- inquirió tragando seco y fingiendo tranquilidad.

 **-Creo que estamos en confianza**.- se encogió ligeramente con un gesto habitual. El hombre le alzo una ceja.

 **-¿Qué me garantiza que no saldré perjudicado?-** inquirió algo más tranquilo. Estaba seguro que Cullen no arriesgaría su propia licencia por ayudar a la policía. Muchísimo menos estando su esposa de por medio - **Tú y yo conocemos bien este mundo, Edward**.- le recordó. El cobrizo asintió completamente de acuerdo en ello.

 **-Tu historial será borrado de este caso una vez terminado**.- le aseguro. Él era el primero en no querer que esto se convirtiera en un escándalo.

 **-¿Qué si me niego**?- demando el hombre. Visiblemente más relajado y dispuesto a escuchar la propuesta que le tenía el cobrizo.

 **-Buscaré a alguien que si lo haga-** contestó este con simpleza. Sacándole una risita discreta al abogado frente a él.

 **-Sr. Cullen no es usted el que decide quién será el abogado de su mujer**.- le recordó. Jugando con los gemelos de su traje obscuro. Edward se encogió en su puesto.

 **-Conozco a todos los abogados del país.-** le contestó simplemente. **-Ella lo nombra yo lo soborno**.- el hombre se rio abiertamente. Nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera Edward Cullen era perfecto.

 **-In fine cecidit in pedicabo ego vos etiam (Al final ha caído en la mierda usted también** )- dijo el abogado en un perfecto latín. El cobrizo se rio amargamente ante aquellas palabras tan ciertas. Era consciente de que era una mierda de persona.

 **-Todos los que caemos allí lo hemos sido desde un principio**.- respondió fríamente. No queriendo entrar en el mundo de autocompasión que lo estaba consumiendo. Girando el portafolio hacia el hombre lo abrió sin más, revelando varios pacos de billetes verdes - **Hay 500.000$ en este portafolio, Ahórreme a mi saliva y a usted años de trabajo.**

….

.

.

Emmett se despertó con el sonido de alguien vomitando. Inmediatamente se irguió en la cama mientras su cabeza confusa por el sueño despertaba del todo. Habían sido días tranquilos dentro de lo que cabía después que él y Rose habían dado el primer paso a la reconciliación pasado la noche juntos. Ambos estaban más relajados entre si y dispuestos a todo por sacar su familia adelante. Rosalie estaba tratando de involucrarse más con Ian pero aún le costaba, a ambos. El niño se volvía cerrado y algo arisco alrededor de ella, poco comunicativo y hasta podría llegar a decir que celoso ante ella, así que estaban llevándolo todo con calma, dejando que él hiciera todo a su tiempo. Hoy era su primera cita con la psicóloga infantil. Esperaba que eso lo ayudara a exteriorizar el porqué de su actitud hacia ella y también el porqué de muchos de sus comportamientos.

 **-¿Rose?-** llamó con voz pastosa. Restregándose los ojos y estirándose haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda. La mujer salió del baño unos minutos después. Estaba pálida y las ojeras que adornaban su rostro la hacían ver incluso más enferma. Se había bañado, su cabello húmedo la delataba. Él la miró confundido. Era la tercera vez en casi una semana que su manera de despertar era un llamado de atención porque se sentía mal por picos de presión alta o por haber tenido pesadillas muy vividas por lo que le contaba ella. **-¿Qué pasa**?

 **-Tengo que cambiar el tratamiento**.-le dijo, lanzándose en la cama y tirando un brazo pálido sobre sus ojos para evitar la fastidiosa luz del día. La cabeza le daba vueltas y palpitaba con cada latido de corazón pero era una cosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, para su desgracia.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Emmett se arrastró en la cama para acariciarle el brazo con lentitud.

 **-Este ya no me está haciendo efecto.-** le dejó saber. Se había despertado con la presión alta. Había tomado un larguísimo baño de agua caliente para que así descendiera pero al parecer su destino siempre era terminar vomitando la vida para aliviarlo.

 **-¿Es posible**?- inquirió el moreno. Preocupado.

 **-Sabes que debo cambiarlos cada tanto. El cuerpo se acostumbra después de un tiempo-** le dijo. Respirando hondo ante las punzadas agudas en su cabeza. Emmett sopeso por un momento.

 **-Tal vez deberíamos de dejar un poco tanta actividad física**.- le dijo luego de un largo minuto de análisis. Uniendo las piezas ella había comenzado con los ataques de presión desde que se habían reconciliado y el sexo era la única cosa que había cambiado hasta ahora. Ella apartó el brazo de sus ojos. Mirándolo sin saber si reír o que cosa hacer ya que lo estaba diciendo muy serio.

 **-Emmett, sabes bien que el sexo es un excelente ejercicio cardiovascular**.- le recordó. El moreno paso una mano por su frente como si estuviera aliviado al recibir aquella noticia. Después de tres años de celibato quitárselo una vez más seria como castrarlo sin anestesia.

 **-¡Uff**!- ella se rio, deteniéndose al instante cuando el movimiento clavo mil agujas en su cerebro. **-¿No serán los antidepresivos**?- insistió él. Odiaba el hecho de que fuera dependiente de ellos.

 **-No había tenido esta reacción antes, así que no son**.- le dijo con un tono de molesto. El dolor sobrepasándola, siéndola ser un poco mal educada. Él se quedó en silencio. Entendiendo el punto. No quería hablar y tenía que dejar de provocarla **. -Lo siento**.- se disculpó al no escuchar ni siquiera una mosca pasar. Emmett siempre había sido más que paciente cuando ella tenía sus ataques, cualquier otro hombre hace muchísimo tiempo la hubiese mandado a volar. **-No quise.**

 **-Shhh, no importa** \- negó, entendiendo.

 **-Si te hace estar más tranquilo hice cita hoy con el psicoterapeuta**.- le contó, estirando su mano libre para tomar la que le hacía cosquillas en el brazo y entrelazándolas. Él sonrió ante el gesto. - **Veremos si me los suspende**.- él le beso los dedos, asintiéndole con mirada apesadumbrada.

 **-Estaría más tranquilo por ti, Rose. No me gusta verte depender de un fármaco para estar bien**.- ella le correspondió el gesto. Llevando la mano masculina a sus labios.

- **Lo sé, pero me ayuda a no volverme loca**.- él hizo un gesto con la boca.

 **-Aun loca me gustarías.-** le dijo muy serio. Ella lo miro mientras analizaba. Su rostro desfigurándose de ternura evitando reírse.

 **-No te soporto**.- lo golpeo en el pecho de manera juguetona mientras él reía.

 **-Así no me decías anoche**.- ella abrió la boca sintiendo las mejillas arder ante el recuerdo de su actividad carnal. Aquello era un golpe muy bajo incluso viniendo de su parte. **-Ire a despertar a Ian**.- le dijo. Dándole un corto beso en la frente. - **Hoy tiene su primer día con la psicóloga.-** suspiró, haciendo un gesto de _"Que dios nos ayude_ " mientras se levantaba. La dejaría descansar un poco más **-No estará muy feliz**.- Rosalie sonrió volviendo a tirar el brazo sobre sus ojos. Sintiendo como él se alejaba, dejándola sola. Ella se giró hacia el borde de la cama. Cerrando los ojos para descansar y esperar que el dolor pasara de a poco. Las pesadillas extrañas no la estaban dejando dormir bien. Un niño llamándola, su niño llamándola desde la obscuridad de algún bosque tenebroso se repetía cada noche, incluso podía jurar que aquel llamado era real, que escuchaba su voz llamándola en su cabeza. Jamás, ni siquiera en los primero años de dolor por la pérdida de Ian había sufrido de pesadillas tan vividas como aquellas. Se sintió observada en cierto momento pero la habitación estaba en silencio. Su corazón a punto de salírsele de la boca cuando vio su hijo parado frente a ella.

 **-¡Oh dios**!- exhalo alterada por no haberlo sentido entrar. – **Ian** \- Aun llevaba su pijama puesto y el cabello alborotado de recién levantado.

 **-¿Dove Emmett? (¿Dónde está Emmett**?)- preguntó con voz pastosa por el sueño mientras la miraba de manera curiosa.

 **-E andato a svegliarti (Fue a despertarte** )- Ella se enderezo en la cama sintiéndose extrañamente ansiosa. El niño tenía la facilidad de ponerla de ese modo con la simple mirada azul sobre ella. _Es tu hijo._ Se repetía internamente como un mantra para hacer que aquella sensación saliera de su cuerpo o de su mente.

 **-¿Non stai bene? (¿No estás bien**?)- inquirió aun a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de ella. Se preguntó por un momento que aspecto tendría para que él le estuviese preguntando aquello.

 **-No, ho mal di testa (No, tengo dolor de cabeza** )- le dijo tranquila, intentando brindarle una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por ella. El ceño fruncido recordándole cuan testarudo era de pequeño y cuanto se preocupaba porque se tomara su medicina diariamente aun a tan corta edad, ganándose un regaño de su parte si la olvidaba – **Vieni (ven** )- se sorprendió a si misma estirándole la mano para que se uniera a ella en la gran cama. Tal vez siendo persuadida por el recuerdo de su bebe pequeño o porque de alguna manera lo estaba aceptando. El niño vio su mano extendida hacia él, como si estuviese sopesando el aceptarla o no. Dando un paso más cerca de ella antes de que ambos escucharan a Emmett acercándose haciendo a Ian paralizarse.

- **No lo encuen** …- dijo el hombre, su voz muriendo al llegar y verlo de pie junto a la cama. **–Hey** …- pronunció. Ian lo observó, luego a la mano aun estirada de su madre para luego salir corriendo. Pasando por el lado del moreno como una bala dejando a ambos adultos mirándose entre sí. Rosalie se encogió ante la mirada de interrogación de Emmett, sin entender nada.

-.-

 **-Absolutamente no**.- negó el psicoanalista de la rubia muy serio. Sus ojos avellana escudriñándola mientras ella estaba tumbada en el diván Chaise Longue blanco del clínico consultorio. Rosalie lo miro, sintiéndose regañada como niña descarriada.

 **-Mi sento bene, per quello ho pensato che…(Me siento bien, por eso pensé que** …)

 **-Obviamente ti sentí bene, Rosalie (Es obvio que te sientes bien, Rosalie** )- la corto con voz calmada, anotando de manera rápida algo en su libreta. **-E quello il lavoro dei farmaci, cara (Ese es el trabajo de la medicación, querida**.)- ella suspiro ante aquellas palabras. Tal vez era cierto lo que decía, tal vez a pesar de que toda su vida se estuviera re direccionando los antidepresivos tuvieran algo que ver con que se sintiera más serena y positiva.

 **-Scusami (discúlpame** )- le dijo al hombre sentado junto a ella. Este negó con una sonrisa. Sabía por experiencia que los pacientes se cansaban de consumir medicinas y era eso lo que los hacia recaer al dejarlas antes de cumplir con el tratamiento previsto porque los hacía sentir lo suficientemente bien.

 **-Al massimo possiamo prescriberti uno piu leggero** **(al máximo te podemos prescribir uno más ligero** )- le concedió. La encontró más animada que la última vez que la había visto así que no era una mala idea disminuir la dosis.

 **-Va bene (está bien** )

 **-E auguri per il ritorno del tuo figlio (Y felicidades por el regreso de tu hijo)-** le dijo, contento por ella. Era una mujer tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera que no merecía dejar este mundo tan pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sanar su corazón de madre herido por el hecho de que le hubiesen arrancado a su pequeño bebé de los brazos. **–Adesso, racontami un pò. ¿Come vai con il ritorno del tuo bambino? (Ahora, cuéntame un poco. ¿Cómo vas con el regreso de tu niño?** )

…

 ** _-¿Alo_**?- ella escuchó la voz un poco ronca del hombre al otro lado de la línea y se rio por ello mientras caminaba fuera del hospital luego de su sesión. Era una extraña mañana de otoño soleada en Fassa así que en vez de llamar a Emmett para que pasara por ella decidió que le vendría bien una caminata hasta casa. El pueblo era pequeño y no eran más de media docena de kilómetros.

 **-Hey Doctor McDreamy**.- lo molestó en la línea.

 ** _-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien_**?- inquirió el rubio mientras intentaba encender la luz de la lámpara de la habitación. Tirando en el acto el despertador que hizo un sonido estrepitoso.

- **Sí, ¿porque habría de estar mal**?- preguntó extrañada escuchando algunos ruidos raros al otro lado de la línea.

 ** _-Son las 5.30 de la mañana_** _._ \- ella en ese momento se sintió completamente tonta. A veces se olvidaba por completo que estaba del otro lado del océano atlántico.

 **-Oh dios Carlisle ¿Te desperté? Lo siento tantísimo**.- se disculpó apresuradamente. La culpa consumiéndola. Seguramente el pobre habría trabajado toda la noche y ella estaba molestando su sueño por su distracción en el fuso horario. **–Te llamo luego. Descansa**.

 ** _-Descuida, cariño_** **.-** le respondió él con voz amable. Desperezándose. Haciéndole señas a Esme para que regresara a dormir _– **Me asusté por la hora. ¿Está todo bien**?_

 **-Sí-** dijo con voz apenada **-solo quería decirte que debemos cambiar tratamiento porque este ya no me está haciendo efecto**.

 ** _-¿Tenemos más de un año con este_** _?-_ quiso saber. Levantándose para ir a hablar afuera.

 **-Sip**.- asintió la rubia hablando en susurros. Como si no quisiera despertarlo del todo. Era algo estúpido.

- ** _Te envió por correo más tarde la lista de los que puedes usar. Pero debes ir primero a consulta_** _._

 **-Está bien**.- asintió apresurada – **Te dejo dormir. Discúlpame.** \- el rubio negó con una sonrisa como si ella pudiera verlo.

- ** _Un beso, linda_**.

…

Emmett miraba a su hijo jugar con los dedos en su regazo mientras esperaban que la psicóloga infantil apareciera en la pequeña sala de la jefatura de policía. Estaba más callado y distraído que de costumbre. No había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, ni en casa y mucho menos al llegar. Era como si algo lo estuviese preocupando.

 **-Hey** \- lo llamó en un susurro. Alborotandole el cabello liso –¿ **Tutto bene**? **(Todo bien?** )- el pequeño asintió sin mirarlo y su padre inicio a preocuparse por su comportamiento. Al menos antes era un poco más abierto. Pensaba que se debía a que siendo también hombre ambos se entendían pero ahora ni siquiera con él hablaba.

 **-Scusate il ritardo (Disculpen la tardanza)-** la mujer entró apresurada justo cuando iba a preguntarle que le sucedía al niño. Le brindo una sonrisa como saludo cuando se sentó frente a ellos -¿ **Dove la sua moglie?** **(¿Dónde está su esposa**?)- preguntó la joven mujer al no ver a la rubia. Inmediatamente captando la postura decaída del pequeño, estudiándola y analizándola solo como los psicólogos sabían hacerlo.

 **-Ha dovuto andare a la sua terapia**. ( **Tuvo que ir a sus terapias** )- le contestó el moreno, también con la mirada fija en el pequeño.

 **-Deve venire la prossima volta (Debe venir la próxima vez)-** le recordó, abriendo una libreta y poniéndose cómoda. Emmett le asintió sin decir nada, observando como ella se inclinaba en su escritorio para estar más cerca del niño **-¿Allora Ian, come estai? (¿Entonces Ian, como estamos?)-** pregunto de forma amigable pero no recibió respuesta. Ian espió a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, como si estuviera nervioso por su presencia lo cual la mujer noto. No hablaría con Emmett presente.

 **-Parla con la singora, Ian (Habla con la señora, Ian** )- lo alentó el moreno en el mismo tono. Iniciaba a preocuparse de verdad por su actitud. Tal vez estaba enfermo y no se lo estaba diciendo o algo le había sucedido o peor aún algo había recordado que lo tenía así de distante.

 **-¿Vuoi che papa ti aspete fuori?** **(Quieres que papá te espere afuera?)-** demando la mujer morena. El pequeño asintió algo inseguro. – **Signore McCarthy** \- señaló ella educadamente la puerta haciendo a este asentir un poco reacio pero obedeciendo.

 **-Sono fuoiri se hai bisogno (Estoy afuera si me necesitas** )- le recordò, apretandole la mano antes de salir.

…

Rex estaba descontrolado esa noche por alguna razón desconocida. No había parado de ladrar desde que Emmett había llegado con Ian del pueblo. Había tratado de distraer al chico a ver si así dejaba de pensar y salía de lo que fuera lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Logrando sacarle unas cuantas risas al llevarlo al lago para hacerlo pescar un poco. Pero volviendo a su modo silencioso una vez en casa. Era como algo automático al ver a Rosalie. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien ante el rechazo que sentía ante ella, tendrían que ir a una especie de terapia familiar a ver si había algo que estaban ignorando.

 **-¡Rex basta!-** le gritó desde la ventana del segundo piso. El perro se calló por un momento. Moviendo la cola al haber escuchado a su amo pero al no verlo en la obscuridad continuó su ladrido.

 **-Está algo nervioso**.- dijo la rubia al entrar en la habitación luego de quedarse un rato a ver como su hijo dormía. Estaba intentando regresar a las cosas que hacia habitualmente años atrás con él. Ella había visto esa mañana que quería acercarse aunque luego de ese pequeño paso él volviera a cerrarse cuando intentaba establecer algún tipo de comunicación. Non obstante aún tenía la noche. Al menos cuando dormía podía estar cerca aun siendo de manera secreta. Le costaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que no oliera como recordaba, ni sintiera la paz que le daba el sólo hundir la nariz en su cabello.

 **-Tengo que decirle a papá que se lo lleve de vuelta.-** continuó el moreno. Mandando callar al animal una vez más. - **No está ayudando a Ian y parece que no le gusta este lugar**.- Rosalie le asintió, pasando directo al baño para asearse y meterse el pijama mientras él hablaba desde la habitación. **-¿Cómo te fue con el psicoterapeuta?**

 **-Bien** -dijo la rubia con la voz extraña. Un momento después apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Emmett se rio de ello - **Me cambio a uno menos fuerte.-** le contó mientras regresaba al lavabo para enjuagarse la boca.

 **-Eso está mejor**.- asintió. Metiéndose en la cama y recostándose del cabecero mirando el techo una vez el perro hizo silencio.

 **-¿Ian, en vez**?- ella regresó a la habitación. Apagando la luz general y metiéndose junto a él bajo las sabanas.

 **-No habló mucho pero la psicóloga dice que es normal. Está en un proceso de adaptación**.- ella asintió un poco baja de ánimo sintiendo algo de culpa. El niño podía sentir su rechazo por más que ella lo estuviera intentando. Emmett se percató de la reacción y la empujó en un abrazo, recostándola a su lado - **Él está allí dentro, Rose. En cualquier parte solo debemos encontrar la manera de tirarlo fuera**.

- **Okey**.- concedió acurrucándose como si fuera una niña en busca de calor mientras Emmett hundía la nariz en su cabello y cerraba los ojos.

…

La rubia se despertó bañada en sudor y agitada. Otra vez aquel sueño con voces la estaba atormentando haciéndole difícil descansar. Se giró en la cama, saliendo del abrazo caluroso y dándole la espalda a Emmett. A lo lejos escuchaba aun el ladrido nervioso de Rex. Tal vez el pobre animal estuviese pasando una horrible noche de frío afuera y por ello estaba tan agitado. Todo debido a que Charlie lo había acostumbrado a dormir dentro de casa, pero ella se negaba a que le arruinara sus muebles.

- **Emmett.-** intentó llamarlo para que fuera a ver lo que le sucedía pero este solo se movió un poco, acurrucándose en su almohada, más que rendido. Ella suspiró, frustrada. Entre las pesadillas y el ladrido constante del animal le iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó decidida para buscar un vaso de agua y dejar entrar al pobre can. Estaba consciente que las brisas otoñales en Fassa eran horriblemente heladas. Se detuvo en el pasillo cuando pasó por la habitación de su hijo. Sopesando la idea de ir a darle un beso pero descartándola al instante. Era demasiado incluso para ella tanta cercanía.

Cerrando la puerta que estaba entreabierta, bajó las escaleras mientas encendía las lámparas para que le hicieras un poco de luz. Sus ojos alcanzaron los cielos al ver la jarra de agua vacía posada en medio de la mesa y la luz de la sala encendida. Ella no se podía quejar de que Emmett no ayudara en las labores de la casa pero _¿Era una cosa tan difícil llenarla y remeterla en su puesto o apagar las luces antes de ir a dormir?_ Suspirando la cogió, yendo al grifo para darle una rápida lavada y meterla bajo el filtro.

Se distrajo por su celular iluminándose en la encimara. Eran varios mensajes de Carlisle que le decían que le había enviado por correo la lista de los medicamentos que podía usar. Y algunas recomendaciones para cuando fuera a hablar con su médico privado allí para que le recetará la pastilla.

Ella nunca abría su correo electrónico después de haber dejado de trabajar. Sólo recibía promociones, anuncios, clasificados de periódicos y notas de todos los diarios a los que estaba subscrita. Los ladridos de Rex haciéndose más graves y rabiosos mientras ella ojeaba el móvil. Tenía más de mil mensajes no leídos en su bandeja. Estaba el de Carlisle, sí. Y uno más que llamó su atención por el asunto " _Eres experta entrometiéndote_ …"

El perro emitió una especie de lamento que la asustó, seguido de un silencio sepulcral, haciéndola dejar el teléfono olvidado justo cuando estaba por investigar de quien era aquel correo electrónico. Cerrándose la bata y abrazándose a sí misma decidió dejarlo entrar antes de seguir en su noche de insomnio. Al menos así tenia alguien que le hacía compañía. La sombra de alguien de pie frente a la casita del animal le hizo erizar la piel, sintiendo como su cuerpo era chocado por el aire frio y tenebroso de la noche.

 **-¿Ian**?- llamó al reconocer a su hijo. Tal vez fuera una especia de sonámbulo y Rex había dejado de ladrar al reconocerlo. Su cuerpo y la poca luz no la dejaron comprender el escenario hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para ver el cuerpo sin vida de su mascota a los pies del pequeño. Ambas manos disparándose a su boca para detener el grito de horror por la imagen mientras su hijo se giraba a ella con un cuchillo ensangrentado en mano y una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro.

* * *

Holaaaaaa =D voy a tener que pedir RV mas seguidos =) gracias a todos los que los han dejado. Me encanta la idea que les guste la historia y se sea uno de los pocos trillers q existen. Gracias a sus comentarios la historia iniciara a ir un poco mas rápido. Una de las lectoras me dijo que le parecía que iba demasiado lento y lo tome como una buena crítica. Es mi primer long asi que soy bastante inexperta en cómo deberían de ir los tiempos.

Dejenme saber si es asi, y me pondré en la tarea de hacerla mucho más rápida en las cosas que pasan.

Espero les haya gustado el CAP. Tenemos un pequeño asesino. ¿Estara poseído ian? ¿El espíritu de otra persona vaga en el cuerpo de el?

Muchas teorías están siendo atinadas pero no les puedo decir siiiii es esto, sino ya sabrían que pasara luego =D

Las dejo. Un besote y gracias por leer y por animarse a comentar. UN BESO ENORME Y FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA.


	15. Nirvana

_-15-_

 _Rosalíe escuchó el llamado de auxilio de su esposo solo al entrar a casa. La palabra cansada no alcanzaba para definir como se sentía, tanto física como mentalmente. Juraba que si volvía escuchar las palabras **al aire en...** O **… queremos la exclusiva de**... Ella sería la que gritaría pidiendo auxilio. _

_Se apresuró hacia la voz gruesa de su marido y la risa de su hijo. Emmett había pasado la tarde con él después del jardín de niños y ella esperaba encontrar un desastre de algún tipo en la casa, ya que su esposo se convertía en otro niño de cuatro años cuando estaban solo ellos dos._

 _Al entrar a la sala notó tres cosas. La primera, en la televisión se estaba reproduciendo la escena de acción de Batman vs Superman a todo volumen. La segunda, su robusto marido estaba tirado boca abajo en la alfombra color hueso mientras endosaba traje y máscara de Batman y la tercera y más adorable. Ian estaba encima de él, vestido con su traje de Superman y arrodillado mientras hundía cada minuto un pequeño puño en medio de los omoplatos de su progenitor. Ella negó con la cabeza hacia la mirada divertida pero sufrida de Emmett cuando se percató de su presencia, quejándose por un nuevo puño recibido. A ella no le gustaban para nada ese tipo de juegos, estaba convencida de que la violencia traía más violencia y la última cosa que quería en el mundo era que Ian aprendiera a ser brusco o agresivo, por eso evitaba que viese ese tipo de películas._

 ** _-¿Ian que haces?-_** _demandó entrando a la gran sala. Su hijo no la había visto y una sonrisa angelical le dividió la cara al verla. Ella se derritió por aquellos hoyuelos en las mejillas, era una madre enamorada._

 ** _-¡Mami_** _!- chilló._

 ** _-¡Ayuda! ¡Me quiere romper, Rose_** _!- habló el moreno con dificultad. Jadeando cuando otro puño se clavó con fuerza infantil en su columna, haciendo al pequeño reírse. Valla que tenía fuerza. Rosalie se rio, al menos podía decir que le estaba dando su merecido por estarle poniendo aquellas películas._

 ** _-¿Vas a romper a papi_** _?- le preguntó la rubia dulcemente. Dejando el portafolio, su cartera y abrigo en el sofá y apagando la televisión._

 ** _-Si.-_** _se rió Ian, contagiándola. Ella se sentó junto a ellos en la alfombra. Su marido estirando la mano en un llamado de ayuda sobre actuada que la mujer ignoró con toda intención._

 ** _-¿Lo vas a romper a puños_** _?- inquirió, clavando un derechazo para nada fuerte en el costado del moreno._

 _-¡ **Ay!-** se quejó este, dándole una mirada de "no sabes lo que te haré luego" a la rubia quien le guiñó un ojo. El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillando con diversión ante su madre atacando al moreno. _

**_-No. De amor_** _.- dijo. Haciendo a Emmett dejar de quejarse y jadear debajo de él y poner atención a lo que decía, al igual que su esposa. El niño se lanzó a la espalda de su padre, riendo, abrazándolo y dejando un beso donde sus puños habían estado **-De amor te voy a romper, papi**.- le dijo, Recostándose encima de él ya cansado de jugar, mientras Emmett y Rose quedaban sin palabras y compartían una mirada de orgullo. Su bebé era un alma llena de amor que jamás lastimaría a nadie. Estaban haciendo bien su trabajo como padres. _

…

.

.

Emmett sostenía y recibía los golpes de un rabioso Ian mientras este intentaba zafarse de su agarre firme. Era una mañana triste en Fassa. El día estaba gris y lloviznaba, como si el clima entendiese de algún modo que alguna inocente luz se había apagado en el mundo. Charlie excavaba con una pala un agujero en la lejanía del patio trasero de la cabaña para darle un digno descanso a la que hubiese sido su mascota y compañero en los últimos años. Su rostro afligido, manteniendo con dificultad las lágrimas a raya mientras enterraba el hierro en la tierra bañada, con rabia.

Rosalie los miraba desde un poco más lejos, resguardándose de la leve lluvia bajo los árboles de pino del lugar con expresión ausente. Aun se encontraba en estado de shock por lo ocurrido. La imagen de su mascota casi decapitada le hacía erizar los vellos cada que su mente regresaba a ese instante. Más aun el recuerdo del niño sonriéndole con alivio ante su acto sin nombre. Aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Ese niño no podía ser su hijo por más que intentara e intentaran metérselo en la cabeza. Su hijo sería incapaz de una cosa del género. Su Ian, el que ella recordaba era incapaz hasta de lastimar a una pequeña mariposa, así que lo sucedido con Rex era algo imposible de creer ante sus ojos.

 **-Non voglio stare qui (No quiero estar aquí)** \- escuchaba como gruñía mientas trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Emmett que lo sostenían con fuerza, consciente de que tenía que ser testigo de sus actos.

 **-Devi restare qua, cosi guardi quello che hai fatto (Debes estar aquí, así ves lo que has hecho)**.- le dijo con firmeza su padre. Enojado, triste y porque no decirlo también absolutamente preocupado por lo sucedido. Había sido despertado por el grito de terror de Rosalie y lo que sus ojos encontraron al llegar al lugar era digno de una película de terror más que de la vida real. Su hijo, un niño de siete años empuñando un cuchillo ensangrentado y sin ningún rastro de remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Dos cosas vinieron a su cabeza en ese momento, lastima por el pequeño, por lo que hubiese vivido en el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ellos y rabia infinita a la persona que lo perturbo hasta el punto de hacerlo cometer semejante atrocidad. Él hasta ese momento había dejado todo en manos de la policía local, la búsqueda del culpable del secuestro de los niños y todo lo que circundaba a ello pero ya la situación estaba descontrolada. Necesitaba matar con sus propias manos a quien fuera hubiese terminado con la mente y el alma pura e inocente de su hijo.

 **-¡Lasciami! (¡Dejame!)-** le gritó Ian, pateándolo con fuerza mientras Charlie cargaba el bulto sin vida de la mascota familiar envuelto en una bolsa plástica para depositarlo en el hoyo. Su mirada chocolate fija en la rabiosa del niño, irreconocible y vacía le hizo comprender y afirmar que por más que las pruebas de ADN fueran infalibles ese niño jamás seria su nieto ante sus ojos.

Rosalie no soportó la imagen de Charlie despidiéndose del animal, abrazándose al bulto, dejando salir algunas lágrimas, vulnerable como pocas veces lo había visto debido a su personalidad de no exteriorizar tanto los sentimientos. Entró a la casa, sin saber si temblaba por el frio o por lo sucedido. Tomando el móvil dispuesta a llamar inmediatamente a la policía. Ella necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos aquella prueba de ADN para poder creer que aquel monstruo fuera su bebé.

 **-¿Qué haces**?- La voz de Emmett entrando al salón y una puerta cerrándose con fuerza en el segundo piso la sobresalto. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y agitada para marcar siquiera los numero en el aparato. Dejándolo de lado, paso las manos temblorosas por su cara, alejando el cabello húmedo por la lluvia que le caía en la frente.

- **Necesito un momento**.- fue lo que salió de su boca, dándole la espalda mientras respiraba para calmar el ansia que sentía. Su cabeza en ese instante convertida en un avispero de confusión. El moreno al verla en ese estado se acercó, apoyando la mano en su cadera como un toque tranquilizador.

- **Rose, No lo hizo apropósito-** dijo luego de un momento de silencio. Justificando el acto de su hijo. Ella se giró, mirándolo incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Cómo era posible que él viese aquel acto aberrante como un accidente?_

 **-Emmett pisarlo puede ser un accidente. Incluso atropellar a alguien puede ser un accidente pero no me vas a decir que usar un cuchillo a sangre fría lo es.-** le dijo, señalando la ventana donde se podía ver aun a Charlie, lanzando arena para tapar el hoyo, dándole cristiana sepultura al can. Sus manos tremando _. ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de temblar?_ Era una cosa que no podía controlar.

 **-Sí, puede que no, pero ¿por qué no piensas en las cosas que vivió?-** Se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella entendía que el hombre estuviera buscando y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que volvieran a ser la familia que eran antes pero la actitud de justificar al pequeño de todo la dejaba sin palabras.

 **-¡Eso no justifica que haya asesinado a nuestra mascota**!

 **-¿Y qué haces?** \- atacó, acercándose y tomándola de los brazos para sacudirla, visiblemente alterado _¿Era el único que veía que el niño solo necesitaba sentirse querido?_ -¿ **Abandonas a tu hijo porque no te gusta como es ahora? -** Rose lo miro asustada, sintiendo los dedos de él marcándose en la piel de sus brazos **.**

 **-Emmett, por favor-** intervino el policía entrado al lugar, todo empapado y sucio, haciendo al moreno soltar a su mujer, retrocediendo para tomar un respiro. Charlie se acercó a Rose para abrazarla por los hombros mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos muy abiertos. **-Están demasiado alterados-** intentó disminuir la tensión en la sala.

 **-Tú también lo juzgas**.- lo acusó Emmett, sintiéndose solo, luchando contra la corriente. **-¿Por qué soy el único en darle al menos el beneficio de la duda?**

 **-También eres el único que cree ciegamente que ese monstruo es nuestro hijo.-** escupió la rubia. Sus pensamientos confusos y sin dejarse nada guardado. Ya no sabía que pensar, ella ya no comprendía nada. Emmett retrocedió, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran abofeteado.

 **-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme**?- preguntó incrédulo.

 **-No lo sé. ¿Tienes tu algo que decirnos sobre la aparición que estemos ignorado?**

 **-¿Por qué no nos dices tú dónde estabas mientras nuestro hijo se perdía?-** la retó haciéndola retroceder. A ellos no le hacía para nada bien la combinación de nervios y desahogo. **-¡Maldición, sólo necesita afecto!-** apuntó el moreno, señalando las escaleras donde ninguno se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño que lo estaba escuchando todo.

 **-Pues dáselo tú**.- le dijo la rubia. Saliendo del abrazo de su suegro y abandonando la habitación. Emmett compartiendo una mirada con su padre, muy por debajo de su aspecto decaído por lo sucedido también podía observar su desconfianza ante su propio nieto.

 **-Entiéndela. No es fácil**.- justificó Charlie.

 **-¿Y a él quien lo entiende?-** inquirió su hijo con desgana. Al parecer sus vidas serían siempre un círculo vicioso que jamás terminaría. Su padre no le contestó. Su mente volando ante los escenarios y las distintas cosas que señalaban que aquel niño podría no ser su nieto. _¿Tal vez si lo era y estuviese poseído por algún ente demoniaco?_ Era algo en lo que él se negaba a creer pero era la única explicación que le encontraba para sus acciones. Él se encargaría de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo **-Tu también le das la espalda** \- aquello no era una pregunta. Emmett soltó una risa bufada cuando el policía no contestó. **-No es algo nuevo, se te hace fácil desligarte emocionalmente de tu propia sangre.-** acusó el moreno con rencor. La imagen de él yéndose de casa tatuada en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer. La rabia que sintió al verlo dejarlos sin luchar siquiera por su familia regresando a su cuerpo. Charlie se sintió abofeteado en lo más profundo pero no perdió la compostura. Sabía que aquella acusación era solo un acto reflejo del momento de tensión que estaban viviendo.

 **-No te permito que me hables así.-** le advirtió, acercándose a él. Su dedo apuntándolo firmemente en el pecho haciéndolo pasar saliva. - **Aun cuando seas tres veces yo, sigo siendo tu padre y puedo girarte la cara de una bofetada**.- le recordó. Tomando las llaves de la mesa y saliendo dando un portazo. Emmett se giró, frustrado, golpeando la primera pared que consiguió.

En el piso de arriba, Rosalie estaba hundida a los pies de la cama. Su cabeza confusa, llena de pensamientos extraños que iban y venían. El niño, Rex, Emmett. Ella inició a pensar que se debía a la falta de sueño de los últimos días. Alzó la cabeza al sentirse observada, encontrando al niño parado a unos cuantos pasos, su mirada azul fijamente en ella, asustándola, haciendo a su sentido de supervivencia actuar por sí solo. Levantándose lo tomó del brazo, sacándolo de la habitación de manera brusca.

 **-¡Lasciami! (¡déjame!)-** gruñó Ian. Intentando salirse del agarre de la rubia.

 **-¡Déjame en paz!**.- pronunció ella alterada, lanzándolo fuera y cerrando la puerta. Su cuerpo resbalando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada mientras lágrimas se escurrían solas de sus ojos y oía como el pequeño pateaba del otro lado.

 **-¡Ti odio!-** gritaba golpeando la puerta **-¡ti odio!**

-.-

 _"Bells, espero no me estés ignorando por lo que está sucediendo con Edward. Extraño a mi mejor amiga."- Rose._

 **-¡Mierda**!- masculló la morena cuando tropezó con una pila de latas de tomates en el medio del pasillo del supermercado, varias rodando por el pulcro piso. Se reprendió mentalmente, cosas como esas solo le sucedía a ella, pero eso le pasaba por estar distraída con el teléfono. Sin mirar hacia los lados para ahorrarse más vergüenzas se arrodilló a recoger las latas. **–Torpe.-** se repitió, huyendo de la mirada de la gente que pasaba.

- **Normalmente son los niños que hacen este tipo de casinos**.- ella reconoció aquella tranquila voz incluso sin alzar la vista. Vio un par de zapatos deportivos, un jean obscuro y camiseta a cuadros antes de conseguirse con la mirada divertida del psicólogo de su hijo. No lo hubiera reconocido a simple vista de no ser por su cabello tan rubio y aquellos ojos azul eléctrico ya que era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de manera informal y _¿Qué rayos hacia ella mirándolo?_ Su rostro enrojeciendo por el ridículo que estaba haciendo. **–Déjame ayudarte**.- se ofreció el rubio. Dejando su pequeña cesta de compras de lado y arrodillándose para pescar las latas dispersas.

 **-Gracias, soy un poco** …- inició a balbucear mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Le sucede a cualquiera**.- le sonrió **-¿Harás una fiesta**?- inquirió al ver su cesta llena de dulces y galletas. Bella rio al seguir su mirada.

 **-No, cuando hay niños en casa nunca tienes suficiente azúcar**.- se encogió ella, retrocediendo cuando sus manos se tocaron al querer tomar la última lata. Miró hacia otro lado, apenada, captando su cesta llena de artículos básicos, cereal, leche y muchas meriendas escolares **-Su esposa debe agradecer que haga las compras**.- el hombre se rio, brindándole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la aceptó tímidamente.

 **-No tengo esposa.-** se encogió riendo cuando el rostro de la morena se tornó rojo cereza. Ella se pateó internamente. _¿Por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada o ser más observadora y notar que no tenía un anillo en su dedo anular_? – **Pero si un hijo. Y trátame del tú. No estamos en el consultorio y me haces sentir viejo.-** ella lo miró, le iba a ser difícil sacarse de la cabeza su imagen sería y pulcra de médico.

 **-Es por respeto**.- contestó en un susurro. Escondiéndose tras su cabello caoba.

- **Lo sé así que no me respetes.-** ella enrojeció aún más si era posible. Estaba por decirle que dejara de hablar para que ella dejara de meter la pata pero él lo encontraba divertido. Desde que la vio entrar en su oficina supo que era una mujer fascinante y con mucha historia tras aquellos ojos tristes color chocolate que como cualquier psicólogo se empeñaría en descubrir **-¿Esta sola?-** quiso saber al no ver a Anthony por ningún lado. Ella asintió.

 **-Sí, hoy es el primer día de colegio para los niños**.- comentó haciendo una mueca. Había sido una mañana caótica entre las pataletas de Nessi y el miedo de Anthony a algo completamente nuevo **-Me quedé en la zona por si me llaman las maestras pidiendo auxilio**.- el rubio rio ante el gesto de horror de la mujer.

 **-¿Tienes más hijos**?

 **-Sí, una de cuatro**.- sonrió la morena antes de rodar los ojos y agregar - **Mi dolor de cabeza**.

 **-Es una edad fantástica**.- sonrió él. – **El mío tiene seis**.- comentó con orgullo paternal, adelantándose a tomar la cesta de la morena cuando esta iba a hacerlo. **–Te ayudo**.

- **No es necesario** \- negó, pero ya él estaba caminando por el pasillo, directo al estante de los cereales, más específicamente esos recubiertos de chocolate.

- **Mi hijo está en la edad de querer saber qué es lo que come.** \- hablaba el hombre mientras buscaba los ingredientes del cereal en la caja. - **¿Es normal que se preocupe por cuantas proteínas y vitaminas tiene el cereal de chocolate**?- La morena se permitió reír por su cara de " _Que con los niños de hoy en día_?"

 **-Preocúpate si el problema es que no coma.-** le contestó de manera tranquilizadora, aprovechando su distracción para quitarle la cesta – **Tengo que ir a pagar** \- justificó a su expresión confundida.

 **\- ¿Tienes mucha prisa?-** quiso saber - **¿Puedo invitarte un café**?- Bella sopesó la idea, su mente diciéndole que no era algo normal salir con el psicólogo de su hijo pero ¿ _Quién había dicho que era una cita?_ Era solo un café y ella se sentía tan sola incluso rodeada por su madre y Phil. Tenía la sensación que le haría bien hablar con alguien y también averiguar qué era lo que tenía ese hombre en mente para con su hijo.

- **Está bien**.- le sonrió ella. Siguiéndolo y rodando los ojos cuando él volvió a arrebatarle la cesta.

…

 **-Entonces me dijo "Papá, cuando sea mayor te comprare un auto deportivo, así serás un abuelo en onda"** \- Bella se rio a carcajada limpia del relato del rubio sobre las travesuras de su pequeño hijo Jacob. Habían hablado tanto de él que sentía ya conocerlo. Las horas habían pasado volando mientras estaban en un pequeño café de la zona. Era tanto que no se sentaba despreocupadamente a hablar con alguien de cosas banales como las tonterías de los pequeños o de la vida en sí. Después de lo sucedido con Anthony ella se había dedicado solo a sus hijos, aislándose de las otras madres con las que había establecido algún tipo de amistad así que días como ese, en los que no tenía que pensar ni en sus problemas ni en Edward eran bienvenidos. **–¡Mi hijo ya piensa en hacerme abuelo**!.

 **-Yo solo espero que Renesmee solo tenga pensamientos de estudios y no piense en hijos hasta los 30**.- dijo la morena, estremeciéndose de manera sobreactuada – **Eso sí, el auto deportivo lo aceptaría voluntaria**.- el rubio también rio, bebiendo de su te ya frio.

 **-¿Qué pensamientos tienes para el futuro de Anthony en vez**?- disparó, sabiendo que eso era una pregunta difícil. Su postura cambiando al instante, bajando la mirada hacia su taza. Ella sabía que su hijo jamás tendría una adolescencia ni una adultez normal debido a lo que había vivido o por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho todos los especialistas que lo habían tratado.

 **-Yo solo quiero darle la mayor felicidad posible**.- dijo afligida. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada del psicólogo. Él la entendía más de lo que ella podía intuir. El caso de Anthony lo había envuelto tanto personal como profesionalmente que haría todo lo que sus recursos permitieran para no dejar que su alma se perdiera en la obscuridad como la de… - **Solo quiero que pueda vivir como un niño más**.- agregó la morena, suspirando. Él se permitió sostenerle la mano por encima de la mesa, brindándole una sonrisa.

 **-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que salga de esa obscuridad bella**.

.

.

…

El recinto sagrado estaba sola a esa hora de la tarde, más si se le sumaba el clima completamente otoñal que estaba presente. Charlie no se podía definir como un hombre demasiado religioso pero estaba consciente de que una vez cada tanto las personas debían acercar sus almas y mentes a la luz divina, simplemente para sentir que el mundo fuera, cada día más perdido en sí mismo no podía consumirnos.

- **Charlie, Buon giorno**. ( **Charlie, buenos días** )- saludó el hombre de tez blanca y expresión pacífica parado junto al candelabro de velas encendidas. El aspecto impecable con su indumentaria eclesiástica. El policía hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el altar y caminó hacia el cura que apagaba las velas.

 **-Buon giorno prete Jacopo**. ( **Buenos días padre Jacobo** )- lo saludó, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

 **-E estrano vederti qui (es extraño verte aquí)-** le dijo el cura a modo de reprimenda sin malicia. Conocía bien al personaje, era de esos creyentes que respetaban y seguían su religión pero no de estar cada domingo en misa. – **Mi fa piacere, comunque (Me da gusto, de igual modo** )

 **-Grazie, signore**.- asintió el hombre, sentándose en el banco más cercano al cura y pasando las manos por su cabello. Él no sabía aun a ciencia cierta que hacía en ese lugar pero la verdad era que estaba iniciando a creer en sus descabelladas teorías. Su deducción solo se basaba en las películas que había visto a lo largo de su vida y cualquier relato de los pueblos de hablaban de posesiones demoniacas con personas que presentaban signos como su nieto. Hablar en una lengua que no conocía, rabia hacia las personas, sus silencios repentinos y pérdida de memoria y la última y más aterradora de todas, daño a animales inocentes. Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, la que confirmaba que nada estaba bien con ese niño.

 **-¿Cosa posso fare per te?** **¿Vuoi una confessione? (¿Qué puede hacer por ti? Quieres una confesión**?)- quiso saber el mandado de dios al ver que el policía solo estaba allí, mirando el suelo.

- **Per essere sincero credo che non ho pensato bene prima di venire (Para serle sincero creo que no pense bien antes de venir)-** se encogió este.

 **-¿Cosa ti Angoscia? (¿Que te angustia**?)- inquirió con la voz tranquila.

 **-So che sono un idiota per credere a questo essendo qua nel posto di dio ma. ¿È possibile che l'anima di qualcuno sia dentro del mio nipote? (Sé que soy un idiota por creer en esto estando aquí en el lugar de dios pero, ¿Es posible que el alma de alguien esté dentro de mi nieto**?- habló rápidamente el hombre de bigote, mirándolo de reojo.

 **-¿Cosa ne entendi a dire qualcuno, Charlie**? **(¿Que entiendes al decir alguien, Charlie**?)- el hombre se sentó junto a él, curioso de lo que le estaba diciendo. Charlie ojeó nervioso la enorme cruz frente a él con Cristo en ella, como si el siquiera pensar en aquello estando en su santuario fuera un pecado.

-¿ **Un demonio**?- el sacerdote pareció no escandalizarse ante ello, haciendo la señal de la cruz y dando una plegaria silenciosa. Aquello era algo que había escuchado muchas veces pero jamás había sido testigo. Él era solo un joven cura en un pueblo bastante extraño, callado y misterioso. Joven cura que cargaba con tantos secretos de confesión en su espalda que podrían haber ayudado a tantas almas perdidas años atrás.

 **-Tutto e possibile in questo mondo, figliolo. Cosi come ci sono delle cose divine grazie a dio c** **i sono quelle brute grazie al diavolo**. **(Todo es posible en este mundo, hijo. Así como hay cosas divinas gracias a dios, hay esas feas gracias al diablo** )

 **-Quindi, è possibile? (Entonces es posible**?)- inquirió el hombre, visiblemente sorprendido. ¿ _Y si eso en realidad fuera lo que le estaba sucediendo a Ian? ¿Y si él solo estuviera actuando poseído por alguna fuerza sobrehumana?_ **-¿Come posso sapere se il mio nipote è stato posseso da un anima indemoniata**? ( **¿Cómo puede saber si mi nieto fue poseído por un alma endemoniada**?)

 **-Prima di tutto, Perche hai questa idea sul tuo nipote? (Primero que todo, Porque tienes esta idea sobre tu nieto?)-** demando el sacerdote.

 **-A ucciso il suo cane ieri sera** **(Asesinó a su perro anoche** ) - le dejo saber Charlie, aun su voz quebrándose ante el triste acontecimiento.

 **-¿Incidente**?- justifico, era un acto sin nombre.

- **Non credo. A ussato un coltelo** **(No creo.** **Uso un cuchillo** )- relató, los vellos de su cuerpo erizándose - **Il mio Ian non avrebbe mai amazzato Rex (Mi Ian no habria nunca asesinado a Rex** )- era una cosa aberrante que ningún niño pensaría en hacer alguna vez.

 **-Tutti sapiamo quello che ha succeso con Ian ma non puoi sapere cosa abbia visuto (Todos sabemos eso que sucedió con Ian pero no puedes saber lo que vivió** )- le recordó el hombre haciendo a Charlie asentir. Tal vez estaba desvariando y creándose películas en su cabeza pero necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Él iría descartando posibilidades, iniciando con aquella.

 **-¿E si fosse posseduto? ¿Lui potrebbe fare qualcosa? (Y si estuviera poseído? Usted podría hacer algo?)-** el padre retrocedió ante la seguridad con que lo estaba diciendo.

 **-Io non pensó che sia cosi grave ma se ti senti piu tranquillo cosi possiamo provare qualcosa (Yo no pienso que sea tan grave pero si te sientes más tranquilo así podemos probar algo)**

 **-Sarei piu tranquillo (Estaria mas tranquilo)-** asintiò, seguro. El padre le dio una plamada en la espalda.

 **-Puoi provare prima ad avvicinarti piu a lui. Come eravate prima dil rapinamento.(Puedes probar primero a acercarte más a él. Como eran antes del secuestro)-** le propuso. Charlie lo sopesó, se acercaría a él solo para descubrir que le sucedía. – **Portalo qua comunque. Cosi si avvicina a dio anche lui. (Tráelo aquí de igual modo. Así se acerca a dios también él.** )

- **Grazie** \- asintió el moreno, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia el hombre y luego hacia el altar. – **Ci vediamo prete Jacopo (Nos vemos padre Jacobo** )

- **Stami bene figliolo (Cuidate hijo mio** )- lo bendijo con la típica señal de la cruz, viéndolo alejarse por el pasillo del santuario. El cielo iluminándose por un rayo caído que anunciaba una tormenta inminente. El cura se giró hacia el altar, persignándose. Sus pensamientos consumiéndolo – **Cura le nostre anime da quello che si avvicina (Cuida nuestras almas de eso que se acerca)-** susurró al cielo. Apagando la última vela encendida.

…

.

.

Emmett regresó de su salida al bosque para calmar sus emociones. Era la única cosa que lo ayudaba a calmarse después de momentos en los que los nervios se le disparaban. Caminar, respirar aire y despejar su mente. Se había percatado después de unos cuantos kilómetros que no había sido una buena idea dejar a Rosalie sola con el niño y por eso había vuelto lo más rápido que podía. No quería pensar demasiado en los motivos ulteriores que lo empujaban a volver, pero en lo más profundo de su mente temía encontrarse con una escena parecida a la que habían vivido esa madrugada. La casa en silencio sepulcral, las puertas abiertas y las ventanas golpeándose debido al viento de tormenta que se avecinaba. Su primer pensamiento fue Rosalie, no la había visto nada bien esa mañana, sus temblores le recordaban los años en los que la ansiedad y el pánico por su nueva maternidad la atacaban y con ellos aquellos pensamientos negros hacia Ian y èl no había podido mantener la boca cerrada aumentando aún más su nivel de ansiedad por la acusación.

 **-¿Rosalie?-** la llamó sin obtener respuestas. La puerta de la habitación cerrada con llave haciendo a su cabeza volar hacia los escenarios más obscuros. _Por favor Rose, espero no hayas hecho algo estúpido_. Se dijo en la mente, pateando la puerta para abrirla de un golpe, buscando con la mirada lo que rogaba no encontrar. En vez su vista capto la figura femenina en el balcón del lugar, su voz era un murmullo, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que él no podía ver. **-¿Rose**?- la llamó confundido mientras se acercaba espiando el lugar en busca de su hijo.

-¿ **Me estas mintiendo**?- la escucho perfectamente preguntar mientras llegaba hasta las puertas corredizas. Estaba por preguntarle de que le estaba hablando pero su voz lo interrumpió **-¿Lo veré nuevamente**?- demandó con voz esperanzada. Emmett tragó en seco, mirando alrededor para solo observar la lluvia tenue iniciar a caer. ¿ _Con quién estaba hablando_?. Sus ojos vieron como en una milésima de segundo ella se inclinaba hacia el borde del balcón, su cuerpo cayendo hacia adelante por su propio peso.

 **–¡Rose NO**!

* * *

Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado esta semana, estaba super ocupada con el trabajo y a mi móvil le entro un virus desde Facebook teniendo que formatearlo y perdí las cosas que habia escrito allí. Ya aprendi que debo enviar cada cosa que hago por mail inmediatamente =S

AGRADEZCO a las que están leyendo y se toman el tiempo para dejar sus RV. Lamento haberlas puesto triste por la muerte de REX, no fue nada fácil escribirla porque AMO a los animales y pensar en mi perro muerto es algo que me da algo de miedo pero IAN esta mal, es un nino que esta muy danado por su pasado y por su presente y esta siendo manipulado por algo o alguien. Con respecto a Edward, el solo esta buscando la manera de no ser descubierto pero aun no les dire de que xD

BESOS AND SEE YOU =)


	16. Almas

_-16-_

-.-

 **-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando**?- le preguntó temblando el hombre sosteniendola en sus brazos. Ambos tirados en el suelo del balcón de la cabaña, siendo bañados por las gruesas gotas que caían mientras se recuperaban de lo sucedido. Ella había intentado lanzarse del segundo piso y de no ser porque los reflejos de Emmett actuaron como rayo, sosteniéndola de las piernas en el momento justo, hubiera sido un día plagado de tragedias. Él la abrazó, respirando en su frente. Su corazón martillando por la adrenalina mientras ella parecía perdida. **-¿Por qué, Rose?** \- quiso saber una vez encontró que su voz no temblara. Su cabeza viajando a meses atrás cuando había intentado quitarse la vida. El piso de la cocina salpicado de sangre mientras de sus muñecas escurrían ríos rojos. Él pensaba que sus citas con el psicólogo tendrían que haber erradicado esos pensamientos pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

 **-Me dijiste que me lanzara**.- le susurró ella luego de un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, alejándose de su abrazo aun convencida de que había sido él a alentarla. **–Que así estaría con nuestro hijo** \- acusó, mirándolo con ojos amplios. Él se quedó estático, la viva expresión de desconcierto grabada en su rostro. Que él recordase no había abierto boca y de haberlo hecho jamás sería para decir una cosa tan horrible. Aún tenía grabada la expresión en rostro de su mujer la primera vez que había intentado suicidarse, resignada, dolida y desesperada. Esta vez la bruma de confusión que se notaba en sus claros ojos lo desconcertó. Se golpeó mentalmente pensando que su acusación de más temprano la hubiese empujado a una cosa como esa pero entonces _¿por qué su expresión de pánico_? ¿ _Ella de verdad no quería hacerlo? ¿Por qué decía que la había alentado?_ La rubia se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿ _Que era aquella voz que le susurraba que se lanzar? ¿Por qué? Y ¿De dónde provenía?_ Ella inicio a hiperventilar, repitiéndose en la cabeza que aquella voz era real, que ella la había escuchado y que no estaba loca.

 **-Todo va a estar bien**.- intentó tranquilizarla él pero con la cabeza llena de confusión, iniciando a pensar que verdaderamente había algo que no iba bien en aquel lugar. La rubia se abrazó a sí misma, empapada y con el frio iniciando a calarle los huesos. _Nada estaba bien_. Desde hacía años nada estaba bien y la llegada de aquel niño solo lo había empeorado todo, trayendo consigo mucha más confusión y regresando a su mente los pensamientos que ella creía habían desaparecido. Tal vez el miedo que ahora sentía con su presencia la estaba haciendo tener esa clase de pensamientos.

- **Ese niño me asusta, Emmett-** susurró, espiando la caída del balcón, estremeciéndose ansiosa.

 **-Rose, todo está en tu cabeza** **.** – le dijo, iniciando a tener ideas extrañas sobre el niño por más que se empeñara en justificarlo. Era difícil para un padre acusar a su propio hijo de asesino o incluso aceptar que algo no andaba bien con él.

 **-¡No estoy loca**!- le gruño, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Ella aseguraba era la única persona cuerda en esa casa después de todo lo sucedido.

 **-Ok pero ¿Vas a tirar por la borda el intentarlo porque te da miedo**?- quiso saber, siguiéndola cuando ella entro a la habitación directo al baño por una toalla. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de él hasta que su mente eliminara la idea de su voz susurrándole " _Lánzate_ " y de todos los pensamientos raros que iban y venían de que todos estaban en su contra. **\- Tal vez podamos ir todos a terapia, a ver si nos ayuda a...-** él guardó silencio al oír el timbre de la puerta. Observando como ella se quedaba estática en su lugar, con los ojos asustados por la reacción del hombre. **-¿Qué hiciste**?- demandó seriamente. Su cabeza viajando ante los nervios que marcaban las facciones de la rubia. No había visto a Ian por ninguna parta desde que había entrado en casa, mucho menos escuchado y por alguna razón el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue el que Rosalie le había hecho algo. No esperó respuesta, bajando como bala las escaleras, esperando conseguir a la policía con alguna noticia trágica pero solo consiguió a la psicóloga del pequeño de pie en el umbral.

 **-Buongiorno, Sr. McCarthy** \- lo saludo la mujer de piel morena con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El grueso abrigo escurriendo agua a sus pies mientras ella sacudía su paraguas lejos de la puerta.

 **-Salve, Dottoressa Rinaldi**.- respondió el moreno con voz cargada de sorpresa. Su mirada periférica atrapando a la figura femenina de pie en el respaldo de las escaleras.

 **-Ho recivuto la chiamata della sua moglie ma non ho capito cosa voleva e son venuta subito.** **(Recibí la llamada de su esposa pero no entendí que quería así que vine inmediatamente)** \- dejó saber, intentando espiar por encima de la figura masculina el interior de la casa. Observando una pequeña sombra esconderse tras el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

 **-Si, solo...**

 **-¿Va tutto bene Ian**? **(¿Todo bien, Ian?** )- inquirió con los ojos fijos en un punto dentro de la casa que Emmett siguió, respirando aliviado cuando notó la presencia del niño. Él espió a una Rose aun parada en las escaleras, sintiéndose culpable por el pensamiento que había tenido de que ella hubiese sido capaz de herirlo. Un pensamiento de miedo a dejarlo solo con ella, que no experimentaba desde hacía muchos años cuando ella había presentado la depresión postparto.

 **-Sí, tutto bene. (Si, todo está bien** )- contestó apresuradamente. Lo último que necesitaba sumarle al día que estaban teniendo era la intromisión de la psicóloga. Se apartó cuando la mujer se dio paso dentro de la casa, sin pedir permiso. Directo al encuentro del niño que se alejó inmediatamente. Escondiéndose detrás de una de las sillas de la cocina. Su expresión aterrada y porque no decirlo también algo culpable le removieron el alma.

 **-¿Cos'e succeso**?- la voz de la mujer era una suave pregunta para el niño. Que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, rehuyéndole cuando intento acercársele. En su mente, el recuerdo de rústicos brazos y voces viniendo por él para llevárselo de la que hubiera sido su casa, el hogar que recordaba volviendo a su mente como un flash luminoso que lo hizo iniciar a temblar del pánico.

 **-Díselo** \- las dos figuras adultas se giraron al oír la voz de Rose detrás de ellos.

 **-¿Cosa**?- preguntó la mujer, interesada. Emmett le hizo una señal que solo la rubia pudo captar pero la psicóloga había entendido todo.

 **-Ha ucciso al nostro cane sta mattina (Asesino a nuestro perro esta mañana)** \- soltó la rubia, decidida a hacer que alguien además de ella viera que aquel niño no era normal. Emmett hundió los dedos en su cabello mientras la mujer se cubría la boca sorprendida e Ian escapaba de la cocina hacia la habitación de junto, huyendo.

- **Es normal, ¿No**?- justificó una vez más el moreno. Ganándose por tercera vez ese mismo día una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su esposa.

 **-¿Pero qué demonios dices**?- inquirió Rose.

- **Era un viejo animal, seguramente estaba enfermo, o**...

 **-Emmett lo viste con tus propios ojos**.- apuntó **-¡Lo degolló**!- gritó. Ambos olvidándose por completo de la presencia de la mujer morena que lo estaba escuchando todo.

- **No supimos como estuvieron las cosas.** \- apuntó - **Tú no estabas allí** , **tal vez alguien más lo hizo y él solo está encubriéndolo.**

 **-¿Posso parlare con lui**? (¿ **Puedo hablar con él?** )- los interrumpió la doctora cuando sintió el aire iniciar a cargarse de energía tensa. Mostrándose calmada ante la situación pero en el fondo sintiéndose algo anonadada por lo sucedido. No estaba en su historial diario el lidiar con niños que hubiesen tenido algún pasado sangriento y todo parecía indicar que la ficha vacía de ese pequeño iniciaba a llenarse de sangre. Necesitaba entrar en su cabeza para descubrir lo que le sucedía. Más adelante pondría también en observación a los dos adultos presentes en la casa. La tensión que sentía no le hacían nada bien a un niño con problemas psicológicos que aún no descifraba. Ella no espero respuesta, encaminándose a la sala donde el niño minutos antes se había perdido, sus ojos captando como Emmett estaba crispado de tensión mientras que la rubia tenía una expresión indescifrable. **-¿Possiamo parlare? (¿Podemos hablar**?).- demandó al encontrarlo sentado en un rincón del salón. El rostro hundido en sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Escuchó como pasos se adentraban también pero no prestó atención. **-¿Per che lo hai fatto, Ian**? (¿ **Por qué lo hiciste, ian**?)- el niño ni se inmutó cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Quería estar solo.

 **-Abbaiaba (Ladraba** )- dijo aun con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos lo que le hizo difícil a la mujer entenderlo.

 **-I cani lo fanno (los perros lo hacen** )- apuntó con tono calmado, estudiando como solo los psicólogos saben hacerlo el comportamiento del niño.

 **-Ma lui ce la aveva con me.** **(Pero él la tenía en mi contra** )- apunto, como si ese fuera una excusa suficiente. La mujer se sorprendió, dándole una mirada de reojo a Emmett.

 **-E hai pensato che la cosa giusta era amazzarlo.** **(¿Y pensaste que la cosa justa era asesinarlo**?)

 **-Si.-** asintió el pequeño hacia ella, sacando su rostro del escondite de sus brazos para mirarla serio. **-Se lui non mi voleva non doveva vivere. (Si él no me quería no debía vivir** )- dijo, con los ojos fijos en ella quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna mientras las respiraciones de todo el salón se detenían. Aquellas palabras no podían haber sido pensadas por un niño de siete años, se dijo ella. De alguien las había escuchado mientras Emmett lo miraba allí, tan niño pero a la vez tan dañado. Él había sufrido cosas que lo habían marcado y para siempre.

…

Bella estaba a punto de iniciar a llorar al no poder calmar el llanto leve pero constante de Renesmee quien estaba acostada en su pecho. Su cuerpo caliente por la fiebre que iniciaba a descender y bañado de crema calamine para evitar que se gratara. Había regresado de su segunda semana en la escuela un poco apagada de ánimo, _algo para nada normal en su habitual ser eléctrico,_ y con algunos puntos rojos en sus regordetas mejillas. Bella al inicio creyó fuesen algunas picadas de zancudos, bastante comunes en el ambiente árido de Arizona y a lo que la piel blanca de su hija no estaba acostumbrada pero al estudiarlas más a fondo, se percató de que eran nada más y nada menos que manchas de Varicela, que con el pasar de las horas iniciaron a multiplicarse.

 **-Quiedo a papi**.- lloriqueó en su pecho, mientras ella le hacía cariños en el cabello. Ya era tarde para salvar su pijama de ser bañado por la crema que tenía untada la pequeña en todo el cuerpo. Su corazón se encogió. Ya le dolía el hecho de no poder calmar su llanto por la molestia de la enfermedad para sumarle la tristeza de la necesidad femenina por ser consentida por el super héroe personal de la nena que no estaba presente.

 **-Papi está lejos, cielo**.- le explicó por millonésima vez, viendo como el labio inferior de la niña temblaba ligeramente.

 **-Quiedo a papi**.- repitió en un susurro mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus grandes ojos cafés. Ella sabía que en algún momento se cansaría de pedir la atención de su padre pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más dolor y rabia se acumulaba dentro de ella. Dolor porque en parte era la culpable de que sus hijos crecieran lejos de su padre y rabia hacia él, por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho para arruinarles su familia. **–Papi…-** y esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso de su resistencia de madre al ver sufrir a su pequeña. Estirándose pescó el teléfono en la mesita de noche, tecleando un rápido mensaje para el cobrizo "¿ _Puedo llamarte_?". Sin ser cortes o educada, la última cosa que quería era hablar con Edward porque sabía que se quebraría, todas sus decisiones, su actitud de seguridad y entereza caería por la borda con la sola mirada de aquellos verdes ojos.

 _"¿Sucede algo_?"- fue la respuesta recibida un minuto después y ella no tuvo el tiempo de teclear cuando ya su móvil iniciaba a vibrar con una llamada entrante via FaceTime. El corazón se le aceleró a mil latidos por minutos por el simple hecho de ver el nombre de su esposo en la pantalla. Aún era demasiado pronto para ella, todo el amor que sentía por él no se le olvidaría solo poniendo un estado de distancia, eso era sabido. Dejando sus sentimientos de lado se concentró en el objetivo, ella no tendría que hablar con él, simplemente haría que su hija lo viera para que pudiera dormir tranquila.

 **-Ven amor** \- le dijo, alzándola en brazos para sentarla en medio de sus piernas, buscando el ángulo justo para que él solo pudiera ver a la niña y ella si pudiera verlo. - **Vas a hablar con papi** \- le explicó cuando ella se quejó por la incomodidad. Tomo un respiro antes de presionar el botón verde, su pantalla iluminándose mientras cargaba la imagen. Podía ver perfectamente a su hija, con el dedo pulgar en la boca y su peluche de Simba bajo el brazo.

 **-Bella, me asustas ¿Qué suc** …?- la voz del cobrizo murió cuando la pantalla se le ilumino con la imagen de su pequeña hija. Él estaba del otro lado del país a punto de perder los nervios por aquel mensaje que su aún esposa le había enviado, pensando las peores cosas ya que Bella se había negado a hablar con él de manera adulta desde que lo había dejado, por lo que su primer pensamiento al recibir el texto fue que algo le había sucedido a alguno de sus hijos **-…Hey…-** susurró más calmado de ver a Nessi completa y visiblemente calmada. Una punzada de tristeza y pena invadiéndolo cuando se percató del cuerpo femenino detrás del de su hija. Él no se merecía siquiera el privilegio de mirar su hermoso rostro y lo sabía bien. A la morena en cambio se le atascó la respiración. Aquel hombre, aun con su imagen descuidada de barba de días, cabello rebelde y ojos apagados tenía la facilidad de hacerle temblar las piernas.

 **-Papi.-** pronuncio la nena, aun con el dedo pulgar en su boca. Él sonrió enternecido, queriendo meterse por el aparato para olerla, besarla, tocarla. Le hacían tanta falta.

 **-¿Cómo está la princesa de papi**?- inquirió, su voz tornándose suave y dulce mientas la estudiaba completa, grabándose su angelical rostro lleno de crema en la mente. Él se convenció de que seguramente estaban jugando al salón de belleza.

 **-Enfedma**.- le contestó ella con tono leve, haciendo una pausa para sorber la nariz y gratarse el cuello. Bella la detuvo con su mano libre, posando la mano donde picaba y acariciando para eliminar la molestia mientras del otro lado de la línea los sentidos del cobrizo se alertaban.

 **-¿Qué tienes?-** demandó angustiado.

 **-Vacirela.-** dijo Nessi con tono de fastidio. El hombre oyó la leve risa de Bella por lo bajo.

- **Varicela, mi vida**.- escuchó la voz, corrigiéndola y él respiro tranquilo. Nessi miró hacia arriba, asintiéndole a la morena detrás de ella quien le sonrió amorosamente pero Edward no pudo ver eso.

 **-Los niños en mi colegió la tienen-** le explicó la pequeña, volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

 **-¿Te está cuidando bien la abuela**?- quiso saber el cobrizo. Vio como Renesmee arrugaba la nariz hacia la cámara, sonriendo nostálgico.

 **-Me hace bañarme con un agua que huele feo.-** ella bostezo. Cerrando los ojos en parpadeos largos que anunciaban la hora de dormir **-¿Me cuentas un cuento papi**?- El corazón y el alma arrugados por solo poder oír la voz tierna de su hija a través de una caja.

 **-Todos los que quieras** \- asintió, preparándose para inventar una corta historia lo más rápido posible. Bella lo vio aclararse la garganta y aquella luz de amor en sus ojos que solo guardaba para sus hijos **–Había una vez una princesa de risos cobres como las alas de un fénix** …- ella siguió cada palabra de la historia que hablaba de una princesa amorosa y guerrera con magia en sus largos risos. Las lágrimas corriendo libres por su rostro por todos los recuerdos que la invadían cuando eran felices, cuando Edward era el mejor padre del mundo, cuando era él. _¿Por qué les había sucedido eso a ellos_?. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que hacía ya minutos que Renesmee se había dormido y que Edward estaba en silencio. Al ojear la pantalla se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando ya que el móvil se había movido, captándola. Con velocidad se secó las lágrimas pero era algo inútil ya que hacía mucho que la estaba observando, haciéndolo sentir como una mierda porque sabía aquellas lagrimas eran culpa suya.

 **-Gracias**.- le dijo la morena, sorbiendo la nariz y parpadeando para recomponerse. – **Te ves bien** \- apuntó, solo para llenar el vacío entre ellos. Edward se tragó un resoplido irónico. Estaba todo menos bien.

 **-Igual tú**.- respondió solo por decir también. Incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Le dolía ver la capa de tristeza en aquellos ojos cafés.

- **Me tengo que ir**.- ella no aguantó la mirada verde fija encima suyo y el silencio que hubiese sido sepulcral de no ser por la respiración acompasada de su hija en medio de ellos. Tenía tantas cosas que quería gritarle en la cara, tantos reclamos pero no era el momento ni la manera ni valía la pena cuando ella sabía que todo estaba perdido.

 **-¿Cómo esta Tonny**?- él ignoró su despedida, intentando alargar el momento.

- **Bien. Mamá y Phil se lo llevaron de pesca este fin de semana para distraerlo. Regresan mañana**.- recontó tranquila, sus hijos parecía ser el único punto neutro del cual podían hablar sin terminar siempre peor que al inicio.

 **-¿Iras a Fassa a la fiesta de Ian**?- ella sintió la nota esperanzadora en su masculina voz.

 **-Emmett me llamó pero no iré**.

 **-¿Por qué**?

- **No pienso exponer a mi hijo a que reviva todo lo que le sucedió, Edward**.- respondió de manera obvia, siendo incluso petulante. Él asintió dándole la razón. Aquella había sido una pregunta estúpida pero por su cabeza solo pasaba el que sería un momento perfecto para olvidarlo todo, tratar de comenzar de cero y dejar las culpas atrás. – **Me tengo que ir** \- anunció, removiéndose cuando Renesmee se quejó en sueños. – **Nos vemos en unas semanas** \- y con eso la llamada terminó. Él se quedó aun fizando la pantalla iluminada, suspirando. En unas semanas la vería para terminar con todo, solo por ser un cobarde que no sabía cómo enfrentar sus errores.

-.-

Eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Jane Vulturi entró a casa. Su impermeable escurría y sus botas de goma la habían salvado de muchos charcos de camino pero no de todos haciendo a sus pies prácticamente nadar dentro de ellas. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, quitándose las botas y el poncho para dejarlos en la entrada del porche, buscando el modo de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo último que necesitaba era tener que dar explicaciones de donde había estado hasta tan altas horas de la noche.

 **-Buon giorno.-** la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave detrás de ella al cerrar la puerta. Las llaves de la casa cayendo a sus pies mientas se paralizaba en su puesto, maldiciendo a todos los ángeles que conocía. No lo había escuchado y maldijo su condición de falta de su oído derecho para al menos haber advertido su presencia. ****

**-Padre-** murmuró. Sin encontrar la valentía de girarse y encararlo. La casa estaba en completa obscuridad, iluminándose a segundos por los relámpagos que caían de tanto en tanto. Escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas acercándose, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba.

 **-¿Dove eri, Jane? (¿Dónde estabas, Jane**?)- la muchacha tragó en seco. Si había una persona en el mundo a la que temerle era a Aro Vulturi.

 **-Ero... Ero in uficcio (Estaba... Estaba en la oficina** )- dijo con voz insegura. La mirada del hombre estudiando con intensidad su postura, sin creerse ni una sola de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hija menor.

 **-¿A ques'ota? (¿A esta hora?** )- demandó, no tenía por qué ojear el reloj en la pared, la había estado esperando y no era la primera vez que desaparecía sin avisar desde algún tiempo. **-Mi sa che anche l'uffici chiudono la será (Pienso que también las oficinas cierran en la madrugada** )- argumentó, arrebatándole el bolso que traía en su hombro de un manotazo. Este se abrió, desparramando en el piso algunos paquetes de dulces y comida chatarra, también algunos objetos considerados necesarios para hacer rituales de magia negra. Ella vio cómo su negra ceja se perdía bajo el largo cabello azabache y como señalaba con su mano derecha, esa que solo tenía dos dedos, las cosas en el piso **-¿Lo spiegui? (¿Lo explicas?)**

 **-Ero con James, ¿va bene? (Estaba con James, ¿De acuerdo?)-** dijo con tono molesto. Envalentonada. Hincándose para recoger las cosas del suelo esperando que esa excusa lo hiciera perder el interés y dejara de preguntar. ¿ _Por qué demonios no se quedó fuera de casa?_ Al menos así él no se hubiese dado cuenta que no estaba allí. Había hecho todo lo posible para no hacer ruido al entrar pero como de costumbre, nadie podía ganarle una a su progenitor.

 **-¿Mi prendi per il culo? (¿Me das del idiota?)** vocifero el italiano, doblándose para sostenerla del brazo y sacudirla a una posición de pie, taladrándola con la mirada. La joven se estremeció, mas por la presión de sus dedos clavándose en la piel de su brazo que por el miedo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ello.

 **-¡Lasciami! (¡Suéltame**!)- le advirtió, sacudiéndose de su agarre pero solo logrando que se hiciera mucho más firme.

 **-¿Che cazzo ho fatto per guadagnarmi figli come voi?** **(¿Que mierda hice para ganarme hijos como ustedes**?)- vociferó el hombre, importándole poco que fuera madrugada y que Alec dormía en el piso de arriba. Jane lo miró con odio, cansada ya de aguantar sus desprecios.

 **-Anche io mi lo chiedo (Yo también me lo pregunt** o)- le contestó irónica, escuchando los pasos bajar por la escalera de madera. Era lo último que faltaba, pensó, la presencia de Alec.

 **-Non vedete mai il sacrificcio che faccio.** **(Ustedes no ven nunca el sacrificio que yo hago** )- gruñó dejándola ir bruscamente.

 **-Nessuno di noi ti lo ha chiesto.** **(Nadie te lo ha pedido** )- le contestó, haciéndole una señal a su hermano de que se quedara dónde estaba. Aro soltó una risa bufada.

 **-Sarebbe il colmo. Se vostra mamma... (Seria el colmo. Si su madre**...)

 **-!Mamma e morta!** **(Mamá está muerta!** )- le gritó la rubia, ganándose una bofetada directa en su mejilla derecha haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás mientras ella se sostenía la cara que pronto inicio a arder.

 **-Non dire mai piu quella merda!** **(¡No digas nunca más esa mierda!** )- advirtió el hombre blanco, ardiendo de rabia interna y de dolor.

 **-¡Merda sei tu e il tuo maledeto pensiero de che puoi farla tornare alla vita!** **(¡Mierda eres tú y tu maldito pensamiento de que la puedes regresar a la vida!** )

 **-E stata colpa tua che lei non sia tornata!** **(Fue tu culpa el que ella no regresara**!)- contraatacó

 **-Allora scusame per volere la mia vita!** **(Entonces discúlpame por querer mi vida!)-** le gritó en la cara. Ya incapaz de soportar una más de sus humillaciones. – **Per colpa tua Alec e solo l'ombra di un ragazzo**. **(Por tu culpa Alec es solo la sombra de un muchacho)** \- apuntó a su hermano quien ya iniciaba a temblar violentamente en una esquina de la casa, pronunciando palabras inentendibles – **Per colpa tua il mio fratello se n'è andato senza lasciare tracce (Por tu culpa mi hermano se fue sin dejar rastro** )- recordó **–!Per la tua maledeta colpa ho perso il mio orecchio e ancora non ti sei reso conto che non sei dio per far ritornare a un morto alla vita!** **(¡Por tu maldita culpa perdí mi oreja y aun así no te has dado cuenta de que no eres dios para regresar a un muerto a la vida!** )

 **-!Chiude quella cazzo di boca!** **(Cierra esa maldita boca**!)- el hombre volvió a alzar su brazo al aire, preparado ya para una nueva acometida en la mejilla roja de la chica que le alzó el rostro, dispuesta a recibirla sin retroceder.

 **-Certo, picchiami ancora, hai piu forza di me.** **(Cierto, pégame más, tienes más fuerza que yo** )- Los llantos de su hermano en vez de hacerla desistir le daban una especie de energía por la rabia que tenía acumulada. Habían sido tantos años de maltratos psicológicos, tantos años de solo sentirse objetos de su padre para un fin que ya no aguantaba un minuto más. - **¿ma sai cosa non hai ne avrai mai?** **(Pero sabes qué cosa no tienes ni tendrás nunca?)** \- Aro no respondió, sabiendo ya lo que saldría de la boca de la muchacha. Aquella cosa que era lo que más le dolía en el alma - **A la mamma di nuovo. (A nuestra madre de nuevo** )- y con eso ella dio el golpe final, tomando su bolso y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hermano tembloroso y susurrarle que todo estaba bien mientras el hombre se quedaba allí, sintiendo el mundo consumírsele encima.

…

.

.

Charlie dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza mientras observaba con fastidio a gente que no conocía divirtiéndose a su alrededor. Le había parecido una idea absurda el planear una " _fiesta"_ para Ian cuando ni siquiera estaba de cumpleaños y muchísimo más absurdo invitar a gente que jamás en la vida lo había visto.

Emmett estaba convencido de que era una buena idea para así hacerlo conocer a otros niños y hacer amigos, que eso ayudaría a que saliera de lo que fuera que le sucediera y que iniciara a ser un niño normal que se adaptaba a la sociedad pero al ver al pequeño, sentado en una mesa a su lado, viendo como los demás niños jugaban golpeándose con dedos de gomas sin inserirse corroboró que aquella había sido una pésima idea.

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Rex, una semana en la que todos estaban actuando de manera extraña. Rose parecía haber caído nuevamente en un estado de depresión o pánico hasta de su propia sombra, haciéndole aumentar las sospechas de que algo malo estaba dentro de ese pequeño. Había dejado pasar un par de días, solo para corroborar que haría lo justo antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente. Su plan era llevarlo a escondidas a la iglesia. Había leído millones de sitios en internet que decían las reacciones que tendría una persona poseída al entrar a un recinto sagrado y de ser el caso de el niño al menos tendrían la respuesta a las millones de preguntas formuladas. Había tratado de investigar más a fondo sobre la historia del pueblo y las desapariciones extrañas de los niños. Nadie parecía haber sido testigo de nada en las últimas décadas pero la prensa regional no decía lo mismo, señalando ausencias sin rastro.

Tenía toda una semana sin dormir por las miles de imágenes demoniacas de la web que guardaba su cabeza. Su historial de internet no pasaba de palabras como "Posesiones" "traspaso de almas" "segundas vidas" "almas en otro cuerpo" etc. Había ya descartado un traspaso de almas a través de la alquimia. El niño parecía entero en todo sus extremidades ya que se decía al intentar hacer este tipo de rituales las personas involucradas perdían una parte de sí mismos al intentar sobrepasar las fuerzas sobrenaturales. La segunda vida también estaba descartada y solo quedaban al igual que traspasos de almas. Aun le quedaba por descartar las posesiones, de la cual ya tenía un plan formado y el alma de alguien más en el cuerpo de su nieto. No era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por lo que leía en un sitio web pero en el punto en el que estaban, viendo como su hijo se bebía una botella de alcohol solo en un rincón y como su nuera parecía más la sombra de una persona no tenía más opciones.

Acercándose al pequeño sentado a su lado decidió intentar uno de los tantos trucos leídos.

 **-¿Ian**?- pronuncio en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de que el niño escuchase pero no obtuvo movimientos. Parecía distraído mirando como jugaban a tiro al blanco con las pequeñas flechas directo al arco pegado en la pared. Charlie se acercó un poco más, decidido. **-¿Tomasso**?- llamó, sus ojos abriéndose hasta mas no poder cuando el pequeño se giró hacia su voz al ser llamado.

* * *

holaaaaaaaa! Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. ¡Me estoy mudando! Y es la cosa más espantosa del mundo ¡DIOS! No sabes cuanta porquería tienes en casa hasta que te mudas =O así que con el trabajo y todo esto de hacer maletas y cajas y cajas y más cajas no había tenido nada de tiempo de escribir, espero puedan entender =S.

GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LOS FAVS Y LOS RV SOBRETODO =D me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia ;).

ESPERO NO ESTAR TAN OCUPADA ESTA SEMANA PARA PODER SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDOLES

SALUDOS POLVORIENTOS

TITI

…

.


End file.
